The Passing Year
by Kerica
Summary: Placed in the year skip in :Book 1-MHRCM: This is on how Brianna, Rachel, and Lily fair with the four brothers in their year together. a few ideas here belong to winged-monkey. :COMPLETE:
1. Making It Better

**Disclaimer****: simple, just look on my page. The disclaimer is right there. However, I will say again that the ideas for later chapters are not mine, they're **_**winged-monkey**_**'s own works. Check her out **

Not all the chapter will have the introduction. This chapter's intro is in my Point of View (POV)

I'll put notes as I go along chapter-wise, but other than that it might be empty up here.

ENJOY!

Making It Better

We had all been together maybe about …a week? Yeah, that sounds right; from November 5th to now, November 13th. I am still annoyed that the first thing Orange and Red started doing after they met me was to start teasing Leonardo and myself. However…I look up from my book and see Orange looming over me…

It seems they wanted to make it better.

------

Michelangelo and Raphael decided to try and get on Brianna's good side. It was not making any of them happy being in the constant 'Agree to Disagree' state.

Raph saw how she stared and sometimes watched him work on his Shell Cycle. He saw just how bad she wanted to accompany him on some of his patrols. He'd caught her sneaking a peek at some of his magazines…

Mikey had sensed Bria more than once staying up to watch him play video games. He knew she disliked _playing_ them, but he could feel just how much she wanted to speak up and cheer him on, or comment and do commentary while sitting on the couch with him. He'd heard the occasional slight splash in the sewers as he went out-and-about skateboarding.

Many times, more than he could count, he had caught her wanting to burst out laughing as he did his usual Comic Relief Stunts, as Donatello called them. Her sense of humor and weakness to laughing at almost every little thing made her slip more than once. After which she had stormed off.

When the two of them did their quarrels, they had seen her on the sidelines listening to every little bit they said and did.

However, Bria refused to admit it. Well…The two at the moment were in the doorway that lead into the garage. They looked at each other as Raphael held the quarter they were going to flip to see who would go first. They were going to get her to be their friend, and they were determined about that. The odds were on their side, and so Raph flipped the coin into the air and the two brothers stepped back.

"Heads!" Raph smirked in his usual way.

"Tails!" Michelangelo said cheerfully.

They watched the coin land and spin about the ground before finally stopping…

Tails.

"Well, good luck, bro," Raphael nodded as he picked HIS quarter up an put it back in the cubby hole. The only quarter no one ever spent was this one, found when they went on their first scouting on their own without Splinter when they were all little terrapins. All at once, they had spotted the shiny silver on the ground, but Mikey and Raph had jumped for it first…and had done this very same thing to break the tie, and it landed on Raphael's side that night.

However, from then on, in order to break any sort of tie in a game or whose turn it was to do what, this quarter was used. So, when this place was found, a special cubby hole had been made to put it in, and it had been a group agreement that that's where it stayed.

"Thanks," Mikey grinned and bounded inside from the Garage. He spotted his victim on the couch in the living room reading _Tithe_, a modern fairy-tale book by **Holy Black**. He grinned as he leaned over her from behind.

Brianna noticed the shadow of her adorable secret brother turtle. She looked up from her book and into his sparkling sky-blue eyes. "Hi, Mikey," she greeted him, fighting the grin that twitched at the corners of her lips, "What's up?"

"The ceiling," Mikey answered grinning, probing that smile he saw fighting to be released.

Bria pursed her lips, not giving in quite yet though she was a sucker for cheesy jokes like that, _'Oooh…why is this so hard?!'_ she pouted in her mind.

"Wanna come skateboarding with me?" Michelangelo asked.

"Mikey, I can't skateboard," Bria sighed. It was true…she tried and failed ever time.

Mikey titled his head and straightened up just in time to catch Raphael holding up his skates and winking before setting them down and disappearing, "Then plain skate," he grinned again.

A chuckle escaped her lips before she could stop it. She huffed good-naturedly and rolled her eyes which turned teal, "I doubt I can fit in those," she murmured as she kicked off her slippers. Since moving in with them, she had taken up the habit of always being dressed and ready to go anywhere for anything.

"Actually, they're self-adjusting," Donatello called over to her from the kitchen as he just got another cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Don," Bria sighed, defeated. She bookmarked her page before she shifted and slid up her leggings enough so she could slip the skates on. Sure enough, as soon as she pulled on the Velcro they tightened, making a perfect fit on her small feet. "Fascinating…" she muttered and attempted to stand.

Michelangelo caught her as she immediately slipped. He laughed, "Never used these kinds of skates before?" he asked cheerfully.

"No," Brianna answered but tried again, managing to stay upright, "Alright, you've caught me in your trap, let's go," she shook her head, amused and grinning freely.

Mikey grinned and dragged her toward the garage where Raphael was working on his bike again. Bria seemed to glide effortlessly as she got used to the rhythm. He grabbed his skateboard and the two of them skid out through the tunnel door that led to the sewers.

Man, what a great time they would have.

**---Around 8 that night---**

After hours upon hours of dominating the sewers, Brianna and Michelangelo bounded into the garage where Raphael was getting ready to go. Casey had arrived at some point while they had been gone.

Breathless, Bria skid to a stop and her eyes were shining bright, bright blue, "Going on patrol, Raph?" she asked.

"You bet," Raph smirked and patted his Sai, "You wanna join Casey 'n' me?"

"And beat up some Purple Dragons? Angel said they were planning a heist tonight," Casey added.

Brianna laughed heartily, "Sure! Why not?" she saw the grin flashed between the turtle brothers, "You two did this just to get on my good side, huh?" she smirked.

They laughed, "We sure did! It worked, didn't it?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Bria gloumped him, "Yes, Mikesters, it did."

Michelangelo's grinned from ear to ear, "Victory! Ha!" he gave a high-five to his brother.

"Alright, alright," Brianna giggled and slipped through Mikey's grasp, "Let me get my Bo staff and we'll be on our way, Raphy!" she smirked as he grinned and skated off to get what she needed. She whirled back quickly, her Bo strapped to her back, and the trio headed out.

Everything was all better now.


	2. Computer Chaos

**Kerica Author's Note** – After long, long months of Hiatus, we're finally back in business!

ENJOY!

Computer Chaos

Mornings were always eventful. It was November 15th and Donatello walked out of his lab; he spent a restless night in the lab trying to work on a new curriculum for the computer so that his inventions would be easier to plan. He'd probably just take _more_ time in developing them and sketching his main idea. His glance swept the living room.

Leo was on the couch with Lily, instructing her about honor and ninja's code of honor. Mikey was learning a new dance from Rae while she was singing something Spanish. He wondered if he should tell Mikey what the lyrics meant, but decided not to. The thudding sound coming from the training room only told him that Raphael and Brianna were having fun beating the stuffing out of the punching bags. Probably having a contest or they were just copying each other's movements to use in a real life situation.

He reached the kitchen, pleased to find that the coffee was already brewing. It was sometimes nice to have another coffee-fanatic around in the house. He poured himself a cup and took a taste. It seemed as if today was hazelnut and vanilla. It helped him clear his mind from the jumbled mess that he put it through during the nights. Two were training, two were slacking off, and Leo was being a teacher for a day or more and Lily being the student. Don knew a lot of Rae and Bria, but Lily was still an evading mystery he couldn't catch.

She healed things; she knew how to repair them. Lily knew how to heal cuts and other injuries, but he wondered how far that went. Not very far, he estimated. If she was just learning it, if she wasn't then he had to guess that her limits were at major wounds. Major things that required a expert touch. But what else was she? She was a quick learner, she knew how to work the Bo-staff within days when it took him years. She could do the advanced movements if she learned it and practiced. Unfortunately, he chuckled; he wondered how Lily didn't get smacked when Rae went astray with hers. Still, she never really liked to talk about herself and even though she did answer his questions, she seemed to be hiding something. Whatever it was, Donny was hoping to find out sooner than later.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Donatello!" came a gleaming cheery tone. Bria was there, grinning but breathing a bit hard. She went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, chugging about half of it before she looked back at him, still grinning, "How're you?" she asked grabbing another bottle and shutting the door with a small side-swipe of her foot.

"Ohayougozaimasu," Donny replied with a smile. "I'm doing well." He set the cup down, knowing how much Bria hated it. Thankfully, she had yet to go on her ranting again. Then again, that would be a fruitless argument to make since her sister merely would stock the fridge up with coffee products to piss her off. "Taking a break?" He asked calmly. "What were you doing with Raph? Contest or just practicing or a little bit of both?"

"A bit of both…and hai, I'm taking a break. I've been out of shape and that incident with Leo weakened me a bit. I'm trying to gain back what I lost, toughen up my lungs again, and Raph is helping me," Bria bounced, her eyes bright blue.

Donny nodded, the song ended from the living room and he could hear the beginning notes of a techno song. He could hear someone groan in the living room. Raph and Leo couldn't stand dance music. "Remember to take it slowly. Don't overdo it or you will wind up with an asthma attack."

"Hai!" Bria gave him a hug and then bounced off, "Hey, Raphy! Catch!" she tossed the full and unopened water bottle at the red-banded turtle.

Leo watched as his brother managed to catch it effortlessly and his attention went back to the two that somehow made themselves a dance floor. He wasn't sure how Mikey learned, but it was natural...well..as natural as it could get since they were turtles and not humans. His attention turned back to Bria, "You two done training or are you going back?"

"Why? You wanna train, too?" Bria raised an eyebrow as she took another sip of water, "Or do you need help with Lily-chan?" she pushed her glasses back up her nose and smiled.

"To train." Leo said patiently. "However, since you and Raph seemed to have done a workout, I'll do it on my own." His eyes glinted mischievously. "I'd probably get Mikey or Rae to do it with me."

"Oh shell no!" Mikey and Rae said together at the same time.

Bria laughed, "We'll have a small morning sparing match?" she suggested, "I can be referee while I catch my breath and you four can do partners and whatnot?"

Mikey and Rae both looked at each other, not at all eager for the fun to end. Mikey gave her a shrug and she copied it flawlessly. She bounced off to the stereo system and said dramatically. "Fine, but I team up with someone other than Mikey this time around." "Well, now I know I'm loved." Mikey pouted.

Rae smirked, "That's how I show my affection. Who's going with me? Leo and Raph or Leo and Bria? I'm thinking the second pairing."

"I'll partner with you, Rachel," Raphael said as he closed the cap on his water.

Mikey stared in surprise just as much as Rae was. "Wow…" They said together, dragging it out. "Amazing, he actually spoke today!" Rachel said gleefully.

Raph raised an eyebrow, "It's only just morning, there's still a whole day left to go. Mikey, you know I don't talk much in the morning. Goofball…"

The orange bandana turtle and the redhead both looked at each other with wide smiles on their face. As if they had some sort of conversation, he was left shaking his head as Rae bounced off to the training room, singing some chant or another. Donny merely rolled his eyes at the scene. Sometimes he just had to wonder how Rae managed to click with his brother. It was just so weird seeing them in sync and it was even weirder when their conversations made no sense to anyone but them. He sighed finishing off the coffee and getting a second cup. He better move himself back to the lab. A break can only take so long.

Lily came back and sat down on the couch as Leo was standing, "Nani? Did I miss something?" she tilted her head, her cat-like ears twitching.

Bria was the only one who saw where the cat humanoid had went and come back from, strangely able to sneak there and back with no help from the shadows. That was her element...light, in a way, besides wind. Lily could never use shadows as well as they did, perhaps from her hair and complexion, or it was just the way she was. Either way, she stared at her, "Lily-chan, are you serious?"

"Quite," Lily smiled pleasantly and crossed her legs contently, "Now, what did I miss?" she looked at Leonardo who seemed completely at a loss.

"I believe it's not what you're missing but what I am." Leo said with a shake of his head. "You didn't really miss anything."

"We're just going to do a morning sparing session," Raphael rolled his deep brown eyes and jogged off to the dojo.

Brianna nodded, "Right…Come on, Leo," she grinned grabbing his arm, "Nothing to concern yourself with, just a bit of fun," she assured in silent knowing.

Leo nodded skeptically; he followed Bria into the dojo and hoped that what she said was true. If Lily managed to do something bad in Donny's lab, a furious Donny wasn't anything that anyone wanted to fight with in the family. He could be vicious. He hoped the girls knew what they were doing with this "harmless fun". He watched as Brianna went over and handed out the practice gear. He smirked when Rae made a face at the bo and took it grudgingly. "If you practiced, you'd get better." He admonished her.

"Easy for you say, Fearless," Rachel muttered. "I don't see you twirling this around and hitting someone and yourself in the process." She sighed. "Let's begin anyway."

Donny stared at his computer with confusion. No matter what he pressed, even the unlock keys, the computer stayed frozen. It stayed on the exact page without doing anything. Even rebooting it didn't help! He stared at it, trying to use all of his knowledge to come up with tricks. His computer was known to heat up, but normally when it did, rebooting along with a five minute rest normally set it back straight.

This was odd. Completely odd and it was driving him up the wall. He wasn't going to get furious. There was always a way out of these stupid screens. The only problem was, he looked down at the keyboard, trying to think of other ways he could have done it.

There had to be something.

He decided to leave the computer alone for a little bit, hoping that it would just spring back to life with a little break. Apparently a break for him wasn't enough for his computer to keep up. However, when he went back to it, it was still screwed up! Now this was starting to irritate him. Rebooting wasn't helping anything, crtl, alt, delete wasn't helping, nothing! He growled to himself, trying to figure this out. His brain ran in circles trying to figure this problem out. It was only proving that it was starting to get on his nerves and it was wearing down on his patience. Normally, besides Leo, he had the most patience, but now it was slowly going down the drain.

There was no way he did this. There was just no possible way he did this. He tried to think of the people who were last in his lab, but the conclusion he came up with was him. He had to have done something. What though? What did he do? He wished he could remember.

"Donatello?" Lily blinked as she came in, "Whatever is the matter?" she asked, "You look just about to eat somebody or something," with a caring smile she came over and found a spare chair and sat down.

"It's nothing. My computer just froze and I can't remember how to get it to undo. I've done pretty much every trick I can think of. Now I just have to remember what I did to get it like this." He pushed himself violently from the computer, "And my train of thought is ruined." He grumbled to himself. Didn't he lock the lab so that he wouldn't have any distractions? He looked over at the door and saw that it was unlocked. He wanted to hit his head. He was totally having an off day. He couldn't figure any of this stuff out and it was bothering him!

"Something with the monitor or cables?" Lily suggested, trying to be helpful, "There are so many lines and cords…possibility?"

"Monitor," Donatello said as he tried to get his brain back up to gear. "It's probable yes." He agreed. "But I don't think that's the case…" He glanced at her, wondering just exactly why she was suggesting this. He had a lingering suspicion about this. He decided to ignore it for now. There had to be something wrong with the computer...but if Lily was hinting something was wrong with the lines… "Did you do something to the computer?" He asked bluntly.

"Iie…You know, I _was_ a full cat at one point. You would be amazed at where I've been able to squeeze my little self, including computer labs in the Foot," Lily smiled reassuringly, "I'm not ignorant of technology and its troubles."

"True…" Donatello said as he leaned back as he watched her. "I've been working on computers since I was a child." He looked at the one in front of him. "Built them from scratch, when lucky I'd find one that just needed some tinkering. Humans, or should I say, normal people just seem to throw away anything without really trying to repair it."

"Really? Is that what people are like here?" Lily asked curiously leaning forward a bit, her tail swishing behind her, "I've only just known you and the others, and then the crime-committers when on patrol…what's your view of Humans?" she asked.

"I don't really have one. They're people we protect because they can't protect themselves. Some are artistic, some are geniuses just like me, and some aren't." Donatello shrugged. "They're people, their normal besides us." He paused. "I don't think I've met one person besides Casey and April that accepted us and befriended us they way they did. You, humanoid or not, I can believe. Bria and Rae? I don't know."

He shook his head. "I never seen a person besides the two I'd mention become apart of the family. Rae attached herself to Mikey and Bria is joined to the hip with Leo. I guess since April and Casey are inseparable, I could guess that humans...no...normal people have people they attach themselves to. Let it be a person or an object. Once they attach, it's all their thoughts. Sometimes it fades, since objects break and hearts do too, and sometimes it scares."

He shrugged. "It's a vague point of view, since I've never really seen much of the humans besides seeing their dark side. The crimes they commit. I could say their easily turned by greed and power...but then that wouldn't be fair to those who aren't. But in the end, I suppose that's true in the end too," he shrugged again.

"Humans are afraid of what they don't know," Lily stated slightly, getting up to walk around, "That is true of even open-minded people, like Rachel-san and Bria-san…They have things they fear, because they are unsure. I don't know much of Rachel-san, but Bria-san I know is afraid of death."

She looked at him, "I'm afraid of what it might be truly like to be alone…just……alone, no one there, around you anywhere…" Lily examined something on a table and set it back down in the same exact place and position, like she hadn't even touched it to begin with, "The Foot are afraid of you all, because all they know of what you are and what you can do, but not who you are." With a glance, she furrowed her brows, "What do you fear that you don't know?"

Donatello frowned, trying to think. "I'd have to agree with Bria actually. Death is something know one knows, but I admit, I do fear of being buried if I leave." He shook his head. "You made a good point about all of this. To be alone..." Donatello tried to picture it. Sure, he sometimes did lock himself up in the lab. He may act like he enjoyed it, but if it was permanent. If there was no going back…

"Death and being alone…I suppose are the two fears anyone abnormal would have. Torture, worrying about their loved ones…" Don sighed. "That's a lot of terrors."

Lily watched him closely, "Besides patrol, fighting, and training, how often are you outside your lab, Donatello?" she asked.

"Not often." Donatello said with a shrug. "Sometimes when Mikey comes in and bugs me and when Leo says I've been cooped up in here for too long. Sometimes I go out when I need coffee or just to take a break."

"Don..." Lily went over and moved they keyboard so she could sit on the desk in front of the purple-banded ninja, hiding the computer, "Without your family...what would you do?" she asked solemnly.

"I don't know." Donnie admitted softly. "I'd probably be lost without them."

"Then what…do you think they feel, without you? What would happen if they no longer had you?" Lily inquired.

"They would probably grieve. They'd feel just as lost without me, as I would have felt without them." Donny said slowly.

"A cat like myself usually has no family unless they're bred and kept inside a home...but eventually they get separated," Lily closed her hazel-green eyes, "I don't have any brothers, sisters, a mother or a father...I was one of those lone stray cats out on the street, nothing for the mice and other horny cats for company. That was until Nao-san found me, and took me in. She became my Human and I her Familiar, an animal companion. It wasn't until recently that I've left her side…for this long and this far away. Most was ever the surrounding villages or cities, and never more than two days."

"What about Rae and Bria? Aren't they your family just as much as Nao once was?" Donny asked softly. "Bria treats you as if you're a sister and Rae...well...I don't know how long you two have known each other, but you two do seem friendly."

Lily smiled sadly and shook her head, "For as smart as you are, you are a bit dense..." she opened her eyes and looked at him directly, "I just met them not a day before you did. I've known Nao for years. We were family, close family, the only family we both ever had. We've never been so apart before..." she watched him, "I'm a quick study...and for the time I've known you, you haven't spent much time with any of your brothers, Rae-san, Bria-san, or Splinter-sensei. What if there was a sudden battle, or an experiment went wrong?" she slid off of the table and fisted her hands a bit, "What if you were to lose one of them? What if you were to be killed?" she turned away, "Someone found me and gave me what I needed...I don't know what you fully need, but I do know you're going about finding that someone the wrong way, hardly at all, even."

Donny gave her a bitter smile. Even though she was opening her heart to him and he to her, he decided not to respond to her words. Instead he turned back to the computer that he was trying to fix. His mind was a little calmer now. The other tricks didn't work, so maybe Lily was right, something was wrong with the wires. But the question was, which wire it could be.

While he was thinking about this, Donny decided to say something just to satisfy her curiosity. "I suppose so. But what if I don't want to look for someone? What if I'm looking for something?" He looked at Lily sadly. "I can't find a person when I'm to be hidden in the dark, but if there's other supernatural's that are somehow managing to live and their just as odd, then I'll gladly surrender to them as long as they were a group me and brothers can trust."

Lily sighed and bent down and crawled under the table, only her tail showing, and then she finally came back out a moment later, and then flicked the computer screen. It flashed brighter and then she hit a key on the board, and there was action going on behind the computer glass, "You asked if I messed with the Computer. I did not mess with the computer. I simply messed with something that had to do with it. So, I did not lie to you." She watched him and frowned, "You understood not a word I spoke. I'll leave you to your contraptions in this cave of yours and go join the others in the training room where there's actually brightness and laughter and heat." She turned around sharply and left the room, closing the door with a small slam.

Donatello sighed, rubbing his forehead. She made lots of good points...but still. He looked at his hands and looked out in the training room. Didn't he once try to hurt them _because_ an experiment gone wrong? Lily hadn't been so far off the mark with the comment. It was just his precautions, which lead him to stay here.


	3. Patrol Apprehension

Patrol Apprehension

It was the night of November 15th, just after the computer dispute, and Raphael and Casey went out again for patrol, as well as the three brothers. Leonardo managed to convince Brianna to join them just as well as Donatello talked Lily into coming with as well, even though she was still a bit mad at him.

Rae, since she was the odd one out, happily decided to stay inside. Mikey tried to get her to come, but she refused very, very reluctantly since he was slowly growing on to her. Showing her face to the underground wouldn't be a good idea, but no one besides her and Bria needed to know that.

She laid down on her bed, watching the ceiling fan slowly go around and around. Her whole room was a mess with poetry that she written, short stories that she never completed along with clothes that were strewn all over the floor. She had to remind herself that she had laundry to do and she probably should do it while the boys and her sisters were out. Still, boredom sunk in. It sunk in deep. She was too tired to just move around.

She was at least until her phone started buzzing. She reached her hand over to her pink razor that rested on the bedside table, the only thing that was clean. She noted who was calling her with a slight quirk of the lips and flipped it open. "Calling me at night again?"

"It's been a long time since I called you during any time of the day." A gentle masculine voice answered on the other line. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she heard it. She could melt, she could honestly really melt. "How have you been? We missed you."

"I miss you too." She said regretfully. "If I could change everything, you know I would..."

"But you don't have the gift of the past." The boy replied with a soft sigh. "You know I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't have something important to say."

Rae paused as she picked up a strand of her fire red hair and pulled it towards her eyes. Seeing red, remembering what it looked like when it was spilled anywhere in the universe, made her skin growl cold. She felt something twitch inside of her, butterflies fled from her stomach so the icy coldness trailed down from her throat landed softly and grew with speed.

"What do you want?" She asked, resigned.

"Ian said that the Lighting Force found a creature near their territory. Though I would go and get it…"

"You have a job and I'm the only one who disappeared off of the face of the underground for days." Rae replied gently. "I get it…"

"…Will you accept?"

"You know my answer to that." She replied as she shut the phone gently and placed against her thudding heart. Her brown eyes closed and she had to let all of her feelings in her mind sort themselves out. She was scared, yes. Terrified that this could be a mission that she might die in. Ian, though he promised her freedom, was her master in a way. He was the one that ordered her to do the hardest things. He always did with despair. She fingered her necklace that was under her shirt and bit her lip.

She accepted the mission. There was no going back. She stood up and went to her dresser and closet. What she faced and what she was about to face, was the same pathway she thought she abandoned long ago.

What would Bria think of her?

* * *

"Tonight's pretty quiet." Leonardo said as he landed on another rooftop and looked around at the streets. Some nights barely had crime, some nights was an overload of it. It all depended on what was going down. He looked around at the city, wishing that this sort of peace would last.

Brianna landed next to him and did a hand spring to get closer to him and landed perfectly. Her eyes scanned the area as well. She understood that crime was everywhere, it just depended on where to look. She knew that going down into an alleyway was asking for trouble, but as she thought with a smirk, wasn't trouble her middle name?

"Shouldn't we go closer and see if we can find anything that way?" She asked.

Leo looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. Brianna, though she was reckless and was the type of person that wanted to have fun, honestly had a mind of a child sometimes. Though, she probably knew the underground better than most since she was in league with the Foot, it was best not to let her think that she go him trapped. Was he trusting of her? Not really. Was he testing her? No. He wasn't trying to do anything to her. All he wanted was a safe ground to tread on. He knew that he'd find it soon. Just not now, just not today.

He looked down at the dirty alleyway. In the night, it didn't look so bad as it would during the day. A dumpster was up against one of the buildings and glass and newspapers littered the ground. Glass was more evident since gangs used it more than anything. Anyone who knew torture methods like the back of their hands would know what do with the freshly ground glass. Even the dirty ones would work better. Torture and it would kill. How quickly was the question?

It wasn't as if he was willing to go down unless he courted a problem. But he had to form a plan. There was a good chance the foot could be waiting for him as well as any other gang that he's run into before. The alleyways in this area was quiet narrow and escape would be hard to get, but fighting the foot would be harder. Being crunched together would limit moves. An open space wouldn't be seen for miles. It wasn't an ideal place for a fight, but it was a perfect spot for a capture.

"I suppose." He said softly as he planned out in his mind where a capture could take place and where the capture might.

Bria laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not like them, Leo. Give me a little faith, it's all I'm asking for."

At least, he thought amused, she wasn't begging for him to trust her.

* * *

Raphael and Casey were having a blast. Already they cracked down three criminals, one potential rape and another mugging. God, some criminals these days weren't too smart. They jumped the roofs, landed perfectly on the ground, sometimes landing in the alleyways and took a look around. It was a perfect night to get the bloodlust going.

They were just about to jump down from the roof to the alleyway when Raphael suddenly grabbed the back of Casey's shirt and dragged him away from the edge. The clumsy idiot tripped over his own feet, but managed to stay balanced for once. A glare was Raph's reward until curiosity took over when the red-bandana turtle pointed.

"Whose that?" Casey asked as he saw a redhead, dressed in all black and was wearing flat-heeled black boots that went up to her knee. Her back was firmly pressed against the wall and she was looking both ways. In her hands, she was playing with something. Her fingers caressed, wrapped, and fingered whatever was in it.

"That's one of the girls that saved your ass when you were down when the Dragons hit ya." Raph said slowly. "Her name is Rachel."

"Rachel huh? She's a beauty." Casey said as he watched her turn a corner and disappear. He watched amused as his friend growled lowly and jumped over the ledge and got the other side. Using a running point, Casey managed to clear the small space as well. "Going to chase after her?"

"Shut-up," Raph hissed. "She's not on patrol."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked blankly. "Why else would she be around...oh…" He caught the meaning way before Raph had to give him a glare to understand it. "That could be bad."

"Is," The red-bandana turtle said slowly. "Let's find out what she's looking for in the middle of the night."

-------------------------

Rachel never could shake off the feeling that someone or something was following her. She always turned her head around every five seconds, stopping every once in a while to listen to the footsteps that could be trailing behind her. Each stop, each turn, she saw and heard nothing. It was grating on her nerves. She wondered if she had too much of a taste of luxury. She used to be able to walk down these alleyways with confidence that shook most gangsters. An Informer always walked proudly.

Yet, just yet, there was something amiss. The shadows were keeping whoever it was that was following her a secret. She was merely hoping that it wasn't an assassin that was asked to try to find her. She didn't need to go back to the lair covered in blood. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. She fingered her phone in her pocket. It was on silent, no calls were going to reach her until she ended her job perfectly.

Perfectly was exactly what every single person in the world expected her to do, even though her face had been hidden from here for two years. She had thought, and swore, that she had changed her ways. But even the orders from someone that exchanged blood with her, ran deep. Ian was someone that she wouldn't betray. She knew that he wouldn't have asked her unless he knew that she was in danger.

In danger she would always be in. For certain people though, she was constantly in danger. For others, she was the danger. She was one of the most ruthless ones. God, it made her sick just to think of it, but she didn't have a choice. By everything she believed in, she didn't have a choice.

Her steps were starting to get softer, her speed that she had hoped to continue was getting slower. Her panicking was starting to become evident as five second turns turned to two. Finally she stopped and rested herself, placing her back against the wall, palms against the cold brick and her head up. She exposed her throat to whatever the danger was. She looked relaxed, she looked vulnerable. Wouldn't the person trying to attack her be surprised when she wrapped an invisible noose around their necks and let them choke to death while she walked on her merrily way?

She listened, waiting, hoping, and trying to be patient. Minutes probably turned to hours before she finally lowered her neck and felt a little calmer. The feeling of being watched was still there, but she had a better feeling about this. Clasping her hands she touched her forehead. "Let them be with me tonight." She murmured before she quickly turned on the balls of her feet and went down another alleyway. She wasted too much time on a stalker to be pleased with her progress now.

The walking took a bit, her head still turned every time she thought she felt a threat. Finally, she reached the place she had been looking for. It was quite easy to tell this gang apart from the others. The broken down buildings were still up with boarded windows and doors that had three lengths of chain going around it. Every door was an entrance as well as a trap. She knew just by seeing all the locks on the doors that the Lightening Force was not here. Still, they were smart to keep a guard on watch. Every window had a gun pointed towards every entrance, every alleyway. They were not the type to let anyone get through. Sadly though, sniping wasn't their best suit, although they did know how to use one if they had no other choice.

"You know me." She said calmly to the buildings aloud. She raised her voice a fraction. "You know who I am. I got a call from my Master. Tell me what's going on here and I'll leave you in peace."

"There's no such thing as peace." A guard took down one of the boards. She recognized him instantly and a smile graced her lips. The guard did a single and she could hear the guns pointing away from her, but not away from their posts. She still could get shot if she toed out of line. "Welcome back, Lynx."

"I wish I could say the same, Alex." Rachel replied gently. "Where's Jason?"

"I suppose if Jason called Ian and he called you, they left out the details. Not to worry. Their down this alleyway. A few corners to turn. It's rig by a bar."

So the creature likes to eat a lot. Rachel thought as she did a wave and headed towards the alleyway. She heard a gunshot and then some yelling. She supposed some idiot thought she was showing disrespect to them. How fun. At least this time she could make Jason double the payment. Money wasn't everything, but hell if she was doing this for free.

"She knows that gang?" Casey asked amazed as he watched the girl take off. Raph wasted no time in the least going after her. "Hey! Wait up!" He huffed as he ran after his friend to catch up with him.

It didn't make any sense. Why would Rae know that gang? Just what connections does she have with them and who the hell was her "master"? It confused him greatly and he was quite certain that even if he did watch what was going on, she wouldn't be able to tell him. No, she wouldn't even try to tell him. He gripped his fists tightly, knowing that she was either a traitor or this "master" had more influence on her than she cared to admit.

He wasn't a genius like what Donny was, nor was he an idiot like sometimes Mikey could be. He was in the middle and he supposed that besides Mikey, he had a human-like mind. He knew what caused them to tick, even though his temper caused him more trouble than it was worth.

But, he never caught a lie from Rae. When someone asked her a question, she answered it the best she could. If there was a question she didn't want to answer, Bria took over....

Which was probably the smartest move she did, but also a bad one. Now that he knew this, he could play her game. He'd get to know what she's doing and who her "master" was and see what she is to his family, a threat or a friend or an ally? He seen plenty of enemies turn to their side after a good head-bashing and talking to, but Rae joined up so much without a fight.

And somehow, someway he knew that Bria managed to do that. Master wasn't the same as Mistress and he frowned. If Bria wasn't pulling the strings then it had to be someone else. He stopped again when Rae stopped and had to once again make sure Casey didn't get too far ahead of him. He wasn't sure about this one.

Being unsure was also another way to say that he doubted her enough to actually not know whether or not she was in danger or if the situation was under control.

He supposed he'd wait and find out. It wasn't going to take long.


	4. Mischief Maker

Mischief Maker

Rachel reached the alleyway that she was supposed to be in from the vague directions that Alex had managed to give her. From a distance, it looked as if they were just standing around in a circle, as one got closer, the person would be able to see that they had something cornered. She bit her lip as she reached into her fanny pack and took out a vile and a needle along with a blow-gun. She slowed her steps to a soft, barely heard tread. Her eyes watched as the guards shifted. They knew she was here, she made enough noise, a warning that she was around.

All Jason and his fellow members had to do was keep it cornered, and still. It was that task that seemed to be hard. The creature seemed to try to test every person, running to the same one at least once in a circle. The guards shifted, but didn't do much more than that besides blocking it. They were in a closed huddle. Rachel bent down on her knees and placed the wire away. She dipped the needle in the vile and placed that away too. She inserted it to the blow gun and stood up again, prepared. She waited a moment before whistling high. It startled all of them, but the creature took her bait and ran off. She grinned as she headed off towards it.

Rachel never had seen a creature so cute before! Faeries and elves she's seen, but a red creature that wasn't anything like she seen before was a real treat. Seeing how fast it was only made her pick up faster. She had to catch up to it, and when she did it would be hers for the taking! She couldn't wait.

Jason watched her leave with a shake of his head, "She never could do things the simple way could she?" He muttered as he lit up a joint. "Eh, we got the thing out of the way. Let Ian's pet handle it." He gestured them to follow and they agreed. He looked up at the rooftops and smirked. "You best follow her if you want to catch her. When she's focused she won't stop running until she can't breathe." He called up to them. He couldn't see who they were, but he knew that someone was watching them. "Consider that a personal favor I suppose. Assassins would have already killed her by now." He laughed as he walked off. He wondered if the people on the roof even understood what he was saying.

"Wow, aren't they kind?" Casey asked sarcastically. "I wonder why she's doing this." He muttered as he looked over at Raph. "Going to go after her?"

"Hell yeah," Raphael answered his best friend, "I've seen that little monster before!" He grabbed Casey's arm and swung him over his shell, and then took off with powered strokes, trying to catch up with Rachel, "Casey, remember? When I was the Nightwatcher?" he asked.

"I remember." Casey said with a chuckle. "You still looked the same, just clad in gold. I'm going to guess you ran across it during one of your adventures?"

"Boy did I eva'" Raph whistled a bit, "That sucker and I tore up a whole restaurant going at it because I was trying to get the blasted critter off of me! The little devil…" he muttered.

"She's going to have a hard time with that thing then." Casey mused, trying hard not to laugh at the imagery Raph set.

"Shut up," Raphael groaned and rolled his eyes, and then went a bit faster, going along the edge of a building for a bit to sight Rachel.

Rachel managed to keep herself focused on the creature. It was running just as fast if not more than an freaking bullet train and it seemed to never want to stop and rest. A few times she had tripped, but wasted no time in getting up and taking after it again. She knew she was getting closer to it and pushed herself to the last stride, she had to close in on it. She didn't want to use the poison unless it was last resort. Especially since she didn't know what kind of creature it was and what it's heart could handle and couldn't. Even a simple numbing needle would hurt it. And she wasn't good with needle therapy. "Damn it!" She cried out, mostly out of frustration. "Don't you ever rest?! Jesus Christ you're just as bad as Nicky! Ugh! Get back here!"

The red critter knew how to delay her. Zigzagging, hopping over dumpsters, spinning around and going down a completely different alleyway and going down a different direction. It was wearing Rae's nerves and already she couldn't tell what direction was which anymore. For all she knew she was going south. She continued onwards, knowing that she just had to move a bit further. Just a few more inches and she'd have him. She hated tackling, especially alleyways were littered with who knows what, but it didn't look like she had a choice. She made herself go her fastest and leapt into the air and tackled it. She skittered against the ground, feeling cuts and scrapes and things dig into her painfully. She also heard something break, or fracture or something, but she didn't care at the moment.

Rachel kept a firm hand on the creature's back and gathered him up, holding him firmly. "Got you Loki-kun." She said singingly. "I know I'm not allowed to give names, but you are a mischief maker…and it does rhyme." She shrugged as she struggled to get up. Her legs were shaking from all the running, now she felt the after affects of her running. "Great…" She groaned as she managed to balance herself up against the wall as she breathed in thickly.

Rae didn't even realize she had lost air until she stopped. Blood dripped down her arms and she whimpered when the creature moved around. She wasn't weak though, she kept her arms in a firm lock. "Now to somehow get you back to fireside…where the hell am I?" She looked around. "THIS IS JUST WONDERFUL!" She screamed. "Sorry!" Rachel winced when Loki bit her. He did not like the yelling.

"Ha! So you _did_ catch him!" Raphael jumped down in front of her and let Casey off his shell.

Rachel let out shriek, "When did you-how did you--ugh!" Her tongue tied and her mind worked overload. Taking a few deep breaths she decided to ask a basic question, "Did you follow me here?"

Raph smirked, "I did," he didn't bother denying it, it was obvious anyway, "I was about to freakin' dive him myself for you, if you hadn't been successful in that tackle," he nodded at the creature in her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint that I'm not a damsel in distress." Rachel said with a soft snap to her voice. "How far have you followed me?" She asked again, wondering where exactly she accidently brushed paths with him. She should have been more careful. "Never mind that," She stomped her foot. "Now that your here, you're going to help me."

Casey snickered, "You just said that you weren't a damsel." He pointed out.

Raphael swung his hand back and smacked Casey in the stomach, "Shut up, Casey," he said and then answered Rachel, "A little while before you did that exposure thing with your neck." He shrugged, "I don't keep track of streets and whatnot." With a sigh he looked at the red critter who seemed perfectly content in Rachel's arms, "What do you need us to do? Or do you just want me and not Casey?"

"Well leave me in the dust why don't you?" Casey rolled his eyes. "I get it."

"She doesn't know you, moron," Raph rolled his eyes in turn.

It was when Casey had to stare in surprise. "What?"

"Well I don't really know, you know you. Like all your dirty secrets and what not." Rachel admitted. "I just...oh how can I explain it?" She pouted with her lips.

"You know him because you saved him but not because you've spoken to him?" Raph offered.

"Umm…something along those lines," Rachel said with a slight nod.

Raphael sighed, "In any case, you didn't answer my question."

"Err……" Rachel paused trying to think up an answer. "Okay, number one, I need my cell phone out of my fanny pack, but I have something in my arms. Care to try to hold on to him for at least a minute and not let go?" She begged. "After that I'll be good to go…I think…Number two, either both of you stay and one leaves. I can care less with that arrangement." She shrugged. "I don't really mind."

"Casey?" Raph glanced back at his friend, "Please? I give you full access to the hideout tomorrow if you go."

"Alright alright," Casey said with a laugh. "I'm leaving. Have fun you two," He winked at Raphael before running off.

Rachel just stared after him blankly. "I don't think he's going to run into any trouble." She said as she shook herself out of her daydream, "Anyway…you had a reason for doing that didn't you?"

Raphael shrugged, "What if I do?" he looked at her, "You have your secrets, so let me handle mine." He walked around to her side, "Where's your cell at? I'd rather not handle that critter…he'll rip my face off probably. I've dealt with him before…thankfully I had a helmet then."

"Agh, you're going to kill me." She grumbled. "It's in my front right pocket." She looked away with a hot blush, "Now will you change your mind?"

"No. This is safer than that," Raph shuddered as he and the red creature shared a look. He put one hand on her shoulder, "Shift to the left so I can get it easier," he requested.

She shifted, feeling awkward. Her blush was nearly as red as her hair, which clashed horribly. "I hate this so much. It's so embarrassing." She muttered under her breath.

Raph raised an eyebrow and shrugged before prying open her pocket with one hand and attempting to dig out the device with his other, "Do you even buy your own clothes? If it wasn't for the fact your tackle shifted it upwards, I wouldn't be able to reach it in this stupid tiny pocket of yours…I would think you'd wear more cargo pants to fit more tricks."

He bit his lip and then wiggled his "index" finger a bit more and finally the cell popped up and he caught it, "There…I'm getting April to take you to a mall to buy you clothes that fit instead of freakin' cling to your skin. If you had clothes that fit, you wouldn't have been as embarrassed, now would you? Seriously…women and fashion…" he just rambled on.

"Give me that." She said trying to grab the cell. "I need to call someone! You're not calling April-chan. Not yet! And I do buy my own clothes just not in the last past year or so, so they might be a little tight. I don't need you to be a mother right now!"

Raphael scowled and folded his arms but crossed the alley to give her privacy to talk to whoever she needed to talk to, "Damn…" he cursed and rubbed his face when his back was still turned before he leaned against the wall and looked back at her.


	5. So Suddenly

So Suddenly

She shut her phone after she was done and leaned back against the wall as she shoved it back into her pocket. "Well. I stay here until he pulls up." She rubbed the back of her neck, "Thank god for Andy."

"Who's Andy, if I might inquire?" Raphael asked as he took her speaking louder as a good sign to join her again which he did so quickly.

"I guess you'd call him a big brother." She said fondly as she started stroking Loki's fur. He was a very fuzzy creature. At least he didn't have to worry about the winter. "Matt's also one……or…well…" She faltered. "He used to be. I don't know if he's still mad at me or not. I did run away after all." She giggled. "I threw a big huge temper tantrum and took off. I've been on the streets alone for a year until I met Bria-chan. I guess you could say I owe her so much; I can't even put a price on it. So I gave her my life."

"Your…life? It was that big of an impact on you, whatever it was?" Raph asked gently.

Rachel looked over at Raphael and smiled, "I don't have much on me. I used to not have any money or anywhere to live." She looked upwards at the sky. "Ian saved me and I gave him everything I had. My life was his to bend. Then I disappeared after my little blow-out and Bria saved me." She bowed her head. "But she did it at the greatest price. I'm forever grateful. In answer to that…yes…it had a huge impact on me…and on her. To be honest, I still don't have anywhere to live. What do you know, I'm a nomad!" She laughed.

"You're welcome to stay with us," Raphael told her with a frown.

She looked at him with slight surprise before looking away. "That would be nice I guess...but you wouldn't want me around for that long! I'd get boring and probably turn into a freeloader or something of the sort!" She laughed. "I barely stay in one place for long; even Bria can tell you that." Rae paused, thinking. "It would be nice though...I can't describe how wonderful that would be."

Rachel sighed, "When are you going to get here?" She grumbled to herself. "Stupid idiots always making sure I suffer first-ouch!" She winced when Loki flexed his claw on her already scratched up arm. "Thanks for making me bleed again." She grumbled.

Raph flipped a pouch in the back of his leather belt and took out a mini first-aid kit, "Don makes sure we always have one," he said gently and popped the lid open, but paused, "Could you turn him around so he can't bite me?" he requested with a nervous smile.

"He won't bite you any time soon." Rachel said with an eye roll as she complied with his request about Loki and held up her arm a bit so that he could see the wounds better.

"Donny could do a better job or even Leo, but I think this should do it until we get back home," Raphael smiled softly several minutes later as he patched the last wound and reluctantly removed his hand and put the kit back where it came from.

She looked at the bandages and smiled, "I think you did a great job at it." Her eyes softened a bit and then went wide when her phone started buzzing. Without even thinking, she pushed the creature into one arm and firmly held it there while struggling to take out her phone. When she got it she flipped it open. Her voice lowered so that she could talk and when she was done, she gave Raph and apologetic smile. "Feel like walking a ways? Just to near end of the alleyway? I have to reach the highway and I know you have stayed hidden so…"

Raph smirked; "Would Andy be afraid of me?" he tilted his head.

"Hmm…" Rachel said as she placed a finger to her lips. "I don't think he would be no." She said as she looked at Raph. "I think you'd only surprise him. Well, no you'd just actually amaze him."

"Well, then, let's walk," Raphael laughed and placed his hand at her back to push her alongside him but even when they were at a nice pace he didn't leave his hand down, "Unlike my brothers…I often freely walk my patrol routs…Night is safe, and hides most of what would be plain in the Day. I've talked to plenty in free conversation in the park this way…and often caught more criminals because they mistake me for someone who they can take down."

"As long as you don't point anything sharp to Andrew's neck, he'll be fine." Rachel said with a smile and a slight blush at the closeness _'Why? Why, why, why, why, why?! Always I seem to blush and the problem is that he's not doing much to even cause it!'_ She wanted to sigh. "It's a smart move...ninjas blend in with the surroundings and use it to their will. I can study everything about them, but I know that I can't do half of the things you and your brothers can do."

"Being a ninja is a lifetime thing," Raph told her, "My brothers and I learned from scratch when we were tots and kept at it for so long and so hard to get this good. It's not something you can learn over night, though some just have a natural talent. You have your own way of doing things, your own skills, so don't worry about whether or not you can do what we do."

"You're such a sweetheart underneath all that rage and temper I see you fly out the window." Rachel said cheerfully. "And there's Andy's car." It was a dark royal blue, parked just outside the alleyway's entrance. "He told me he was changing his car…guess he loved this one too much."

"Rae, say one word to any of my bros and I'll hide all the coffee," Raphael threatened with a smirk and only just now let his hand drop to his side.

Rachel pouted, "I won't say a word." She bowed her head, "Solemnly swear."

Raph laughed and nodded, "Arigato." He then hesitated a bit before stepping outside into the light of a streetlamp. He heard a gasp and rolled his eyes, "Typical…"

"It's always going to be a typical response. Normally me and Rae have go climbing down on hands and knees. It's been a while since someone walked up to me and actually showed themselves up." The man answered with a slight smile. "You must be Raphael. I'm Andrew. Rae couldn't shut up about you." He grinned. He was tall, lean, his black hair was shaggy and on the right side of his hair was a fading purple streak that was turning into yellow. Soon black would overcome it. He jumped down from the hood of his hair and looked over. "Let me guess, you fell down."

"It happens quite often." Rachel said. "And for that comment about me not shutting up, I'm going to hit you for that."

"You never could hit me." Andrew said truthfully. "You say the threats but never carry them out."

"Damn you." She growled, "Anyway, Andrew that is Raph, Raph that is Andy."

"We know already." Andrew chuckled.

Raph shrugged and held out his hand, "Not really fair, that I've been spoken of but I've never heard about you," he commented glancing sideways at Rae.

Andrew frowned, "It's been a bad break." He said as he walked over to Rachel. Without saying anything he took the creature from her hands and gripped firmly when Loki started squirming. "You got attached to it?"

"It attached itself to me I didn't do anything!" Rachel said slightly panicking. "Besides all I did was give it a name!"

Raph scowled and let his hand drop to his side again, his "thumbs" going into his belt loops, "I've dealt with it before, and it hated me. If I didn't have a helmet I wouldn't have a face."

"For the last time, it doesn't hate you!" Rachel cried out.

"Tell that to the restaurant keeper who got his place destroyed because I couldn't get it off of me!" Raph yelled back.

"It just wanted to play with you." Rachel said to him. "It didn't mean any harm."

"She's quite right. To estimate, he's probably just a baby by standards. Not a grownup." Andrew commented off handedly. "So, what did you name it?"

"Loki…" She said.

Raph grumbled, "Riiiiight," he looked at the creature and cringed back when it narrowed its eyes at him, "Perfect."

"Nice…" Andrew shook his head, "After the god mischief." He smirked. "So, let me guess. I'm giving him to someone special instead of the Defenders?"

"To Nicky," Rachel replied. "I'm sure he'd love him."

Andrew shook his head, "Speaking of love. Matt sends you his. He said he wanted to come with, but didn't know if you wanted to talk about it or not." He paused. "Are you okay?"

"Talk……" Rachel shook her head, "What you did just did here was ruin a perfectly good moment Andy."

"It works when I have a critter wanting to get back to its mother." Andrew smiled. "I'm sorry, but I did just come by."

"You have work, I understand. Then go! Kick ass at your intern stuff. Don't forget to show off a bit for the nurses. God knows you need a lover in your bed once in a while." Rachel pointed out to him.

"I don't need you or Matt to worry about me and my love life thank you." Andrew said before turning to Raph. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I think, since Rae's with you, we'll meet again someday."

"It was nice meeting you as well," Raph bowed politely, "Just…don't let that thing mess with that perfectly amazing car of yours. It's temperamental…seriously."

"Don't worry." Andrew said calmly. "I'm sure that even if it does mess around with it I can repair it. If not then I'll just get another amazing car. Better than the one I have." He smirked as he got in and waved as he pulled out and drove off.

"Nice guy…I can see Bria falling for a pretty boy like him," Raph tapped his chin.

Rachel smiled, "Oh Raph, if that ever happens I'll be the happiest girl in the universe. Completely and utterly happy," She grinned. "I just love romance sometimes." Her face fell a bit. "As long as I'm not the main character, but still!" She sang, "Alrighty then!"

"We've got a long way back…want me to carry you on my shell?" Raphael asked smiling, "I don't think you should be running after that dash you had with Loki."

"No, I wouldn't want that." Rachel admitted. "As long as you don't care…"

Raph rolled his eyes and went to pick her up and then bit his lip, "Hm…maybe a piggy-back ride wouldn't be so great…because I have to hold onto your arms…and your arms are all messed up. I'll just do this, then," he shrugged and surprised her by scooping her up bridal-style.

As if she couldn't blush any harder. Her cheeks went aflame the minute he got her in a comfortable position. "Oh wow…" She murmured. "I'm so dying of blood loss. Not literally." She said, before Raph panicked.

Raph laughed heartily and shook his head, "Don't worry," he smirked and then started running at a decent pace, not too fast, but not too slow either. He felt so light on his feet though, with her in his arms, that it seemed they still got to their hideout way too early for his tastes. Only when they reached the door did he set her down and let her walk freely, "Damn it's cold out," he rubbed his face which got blasted from the cold wind coming in, "Come on," he opened the door, "Inside where it's warm!"

"Alright!" Rachel said as she walked through and smiled. Well, if that wasn't a successful adventure, she didn't know what it was. She looked behind her shoulder and sighed. _'It ends so suddenly. Too quickly…'_


	6. Mall Mayhem

Mall Mayhem

Lily laughed as she ran with Rachel along the mall corridors and pathways. Ignoring the strange looks she got she skidded around a corner and nearly missed Rachel turn into a store. Happily she bounced into the store along with her redheaded friend, "R-Raph-san wasn't kidding w-when he said he'd get A-April-san to get you to come to t-the mall," she breathed heavily and then closed her eyes, concentrating and finally calmed, "Didn't think she'd drag me along, too…if Don hadn't insisted I would've stayed at the hideout…"

"Apparently not. That turtle neck is mine." Rachel grumbled as she placed her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. She got up and rubbed her arms through the sweater absently. The bandages were still wrapped around her arms, the cuts haven't healed. She absolutely refused both Lily and Bria the pleasure of healing out. She stood up straighter and looked over her shoulder. "So, what do we do now in this maze of hell?"

"I don't know…I've never been to one of these places," Lily bit her lip nervously, "Maybe…look on our own? We're here after all, might as well look."

"Alright," Rachel said with a smile. "It's been a while since I did this with someone. With anyone," She gently grabbed Lily's wrist, "Let's go look around then. This is just so I don't lose you, the stores so big I'd probably get lost……I don't have the best sense of direction."

Lily nodded, "Sure. I do have decent sense of direction so no worries," she smiled and let Rachel lead her around.

Her eyes scanned for the store that would have her size and Lily's. When she found it she gently let Lily's wrist go and walked over to the rack. Her face frowned as she looked through. When she couldn't find something in one rack, she moved on. "I think this is the first time we've ever really been alone besides that one time back in Mrs. Morrison's apartment. I tried to See…but I guess I've been away for too long...I don't know how she's doing."

Lily also looked through the racks and picked out the things she found might fit and she liked, "Bria-san keeps in contact with her so I guess she's fine…" she said absently, "How does your power work?" she asked curiously.

Rachel frowned as she looked at the jeans with great distaste, "Well...how can I explain this....imagine this." She picked a pair of jeans and went off of find a shirt. When she came back, she held them up. "Let's say that the shirt represents a person. A normal every day, run-of-the-mill person. Now see these jeans? Think of them as "wires". Now imagine if this person just brushes against you." She gently demonstrated it, "And the wire's click in a socket in your brain. Their aura mingles with yours. I can judge the character, and I briefly see what destiny has in store for the aura."

Rae looked at the shirt and jeans and folded them over her hands. "When someone comes up to me, sometimes my visions can be "Forced". Sometimes they come too willingly. To tell someone's fortune, I have to force myself to accept their aura. I'm forced to see their future through their eyes. Because auras, believe it or not, are connected to the spiritual plane as well as the lines down on the ground and I merely brush that plane to see five minutes of her destiny. Now, if I did this to a child, a new born, I see everything."

"Everything?" Lily tilted her head and grabbed a couple more clothes before she dragged Rachel with her to the dressing rooms where they could talk a bit more privately.

"Everything." Rachel repeated. "My mind selects the things destiny wants me to write down. I suppose you could say that in addition to being a seeress I'm also a prophetess." She smiled faintly. "It's one of the tricks that seem to backfire on me when I need it the most."

"Why does it backfire? How does it?" Lily inquired as she stripped and tried on a pair of blue jeans first, wincing when it pushed against her tail and she was forced to let it hang low, and she put on a purple sweatshirt with a white rose design on the side.

Rachel looked over at Lily and smiled as she looked at the jeans, "I can tear a hole in that, if you like the jeans and you'll think it fits around the waste. Don't worry, I'm pretty good at stiching. Sewing...heh, isn't my strength." She looked at the two things she brought with her and also decided to strip and put them on. "Why? Because most of my visions don't have anything to do with what goes on. If I'm by someone's aura that it starts to feel familiar, I can see their future more often than I can of a stranger or of a nation."

Rae paused. "It's a cruel thing. Sometimes when I force myself to see, even what I want to see doesn't come true. Instead, I'm thrown to another place, another destiny that doesn't connect to the one that I want. An important object is normally what I use when I force myself or a person's hand. I can't just stand there with my hand against the wall, unless I want to see something that doesn't even occur on this country."

"Another reason, is that I can never see my own fate." Rachel said with a bitter smile. "Someone else has to tell it to me, but even then the answers I get will be vague. I will never know what happens to me, only to those who surround me. I guess I'm lucky, I don't have to worry if I ever will see my death or not."

"How and why do you Force it?" Lily smiled, "And I do like them…" she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "I think Donny will like this outfit," with a glance she examined Rachel's clothes and tapped her chin, thinking about it.

Her jeans were a little tight and the front was a little low. Her shirt was perfect fit, a nice fuchsia color that had a blue rose design on the front. "Like I said, I just open my soul up to their aura and I brush their spiritual plane and see what will happen and pull away. If I stay, I might go brain dead. Why do I force it? Because their easier to control. When a vision comes unwilling, I go into a fit. Sometimes I scream, sometimes I cry, sometimes I laugh, sometimes I just shake myself out of it. It all depends on what I see."

"Have you seen anything recently?" Lily blinked, "I think Raphael-san will throttle you if you buy those pants, but the shirt's great."

"That's why I'm getting them." Rachel winked at her. "Because I know it's going to make Raph angry. Have I seen anything? Not since that fight." She paused as she thought about something. Her eyes went over to Lily. "Why?" She asked softly. "Is there something you want to know?"

Lily shrugged, "I think it's obvious to everyone except Don…but…I'm starting to really like him…Isn't there anything for us, even something small?" she tried on another outfit she had grabbed.

Rachel smiled, "I don't know for certain if you and Don will be together in the long run. I can answer that Don is really interested in you. There's just one thing that holds him back…" Her face fell. "I only have a hunch of what that something could be. I could be very, very wrong." She took off the pants and put on a pair that wasn't too tight but wasn't baggy either. It had two pockets on the legs and two that were up on the waist. "Hmm this does feel nice." She said as she did a half turn.

"I approve," Lily gave her two thumbs up, "Very nice," she put the clothes she didn't want on the waiting rack and tried on a layered flowing dress which started out with dark purple fading out slowly towards white and it ended at her ankles, "I like this dress...maybe for Thanksgiving or Christmas?" she tilted her head and then bit her lip, "What's…holding him back?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Lily. "I honestly shouldn't be telling you this. It could be a number of things. Regret, fear, anger, sadness…Fear and regret are the two biggest things that tear relationships apart. It's not because he's scared of you...he's scared of what power a relationships holds. Not only that..." She touched her heart. "If he's harboring something underneath his plastron, in his heart and into a deep abyss in his mind...then that also can tear something aside. Secrets are the world's best and most powerful way of destroying a relationship...even one that could prevail. I know you and Don like each other, but I think he's holding a secret from you. Not because he doesn't trust you, but because he's afraid. I understand that completely."

Lily nodded, "I understand...is there anything I can possibly to ease him out of his cave at least?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel frowned, "I don't know." She said softly. "Being there and helping him out will be a big plus...also...maybe just invite him. Don't do it too often, but do it once in a while. When accepts, don't make a big deal out of it. When doesn't, don't fuss. Just try again at a later time. I have a feeling that's another reason why Donny tends to stay in his "Cave"."

Lily nodded, "Alright…thank you," she smiled, "You're a great help…Hey! Tell me what you think of Bria and Leo?" she giggled.

Rachel paused as she looked away. The words that Raphael told her rang through. "I can see Bria falling for a pretty boy like him". "I'm...at a triangle of how I feel about those two now." She said softly. She stripped off the shirt and the pants and pulled on her old outfit. "I think that they do feel for each other. Neither of them know how to initiate it since one is a turtle and the other is pure human." She sighed. "It shouldn't be a problem, but it is."

"Is there another you think is better for Bria?" Lily frowned.

"I don't know." Rachel said again, this time sadly. "I know a person who would probably love to have her by his side. He…is a kind person. He went through something painful though so I can't really match them up. He'll find his special person and if that's Bria…that would make me so happy."

"You have your own family, don't you?" Lily said more of a fact than question, but it was still a question.

"Huh?" Rachel looked over at her and smiled. "I used to have my own family if that's what your asking me." She looked at Lily. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to meet them! Please? Please?! I won't tell, I swear!" Lily jumped up and down.

Rachel stared in surprise. "You want to meet...my family?" She blinked a few times before she started to smile and said, "After we pay for these things. Let's do it now! Once you get dressed that is!"

"Alright! I'll wear the dress, by the way, for good impressions…or should I be more casual?" Lily blinked at her with a grin as she opened the door when they were done getting dressed and went to the counter.

"You should be casual. If you walk in with a dress I have a feeling there would be more confusion than there wouldn't be." Rachel said with a smile. "You know...you're going to be the first person besides two others that have met my family. I hope they won't scare you off. They can be quite intimidating when they want to be."

"I'm fine," Lily giggled and after they bought their outfits once they left they found a restaurant and they went into the large bathroom, locking the door. She looked at her choices, "What do you suggest?"

"How about these jeans," She held up a pair of jeans that had been a little baggy, enough to hide her tail and still fit. "Along with that shirt you were wearing…this one!" She held up a dark blue shirt that had a deep red flower that was the main design on the corner of the shirt, on top was a purple butterfly.

"Alrighty!" Lily grinned and put on the outfit, "Arigato!" She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing up her hair, "Tell me a bit about your family so I know what I'm up against," she requested.

Rachel took in a deep breath. "A group of supernatural beings…" She said softly. "I'm merely a branch of the family. I'm what you call an Informer. There are three of us in that branch. Ian is the one, ah, he's what you call a Soul Brother, who helped us become that." She paused trying to think. "I think you know the leader of the Informers, so I'm not going to say. What I will say is this, whatever they say about Fireside, is only for facade. We're actually Protectors, Defenders. There's more to Fireside than just a gang." She paused again and rubbed her head. "How can I put this, we're a sanctuary. Anyway, you're mainly just going to meet the Protectors, and if we have time, we'll go see the heart of the city."

"Really?!" Lily laughed, "I'm so excited!" she grinned, "I'm so glad you're sharing a piece of your life with me."

"Bria knows only enough not to get herself worked up." Rachel said softly. "I was very vague when I told Raphael. I hope to keep it like that." She looked at Lily with a smile. "Now, let's see how they act around you. Come on!" She grabbed the bags that were resting on the floor and dragged her out.


	7. Flirting Fundamentals

Flirting Fundamentals

Rachel had leaded her down the alleyways. Her mind couldn't tell anyone where she went, but her whole body remembered of every direction that she could think of. When she thought of Fireside, her whole muscle memory committed to the word "home". She would never be able to find the lair by herself because she didn't think of it as anything besides shelter. Temporary better off forgotten shelter…

Rae led her down the dirtiest alleyways until they finally reached it. Most of the buildings that loomed over them looked broken. The roofs didn't look safe and neither did the inside. Some of the windows were broken, doors were boarded up, the alleyway had some glass littering the place and other filth that people tended to toss and forget.

It was easy to tell that this place screamed danger. It made anyone walking around feel as if they were being haunted. "It's better at night. During Halloween some of the guys go all out and scare." Rachel said with a grin. "I sometimes do it too."

"It feels…nice," Lily admitted smiling, "So…what? They just gonna randomly attack us now?" she asked and stepped into the moonlight where it shined over her and made her seemingly disappear, while Rae had to step into the shadows.

"You don't have to bow, save that when you meet Ian." Electric said embarrassedly. "So, you're another human-neko? That's what Frances calls himself anyway. I can see your ears." He smiled, "They're not hard to find if you know what you're looking for."

"Who are you talking to?" Three boys had walked down the stairs. One was wearing nothing but red including pants, hair color, and shoes. His eyes were a striking hazel. The other boy had orange and yellow hair that was in designs like Lily's was. His cat ears were perked right up. Another boy beside them had black hair and a deep tan. He was wearing a black wife beater and tight jeans.

"Rae!" Sam bounced down the last few stairs. "Did Electric tell you?"

"About me sending hell? Yes, he told me. I don't think Ellie's pleased with me." Rachel said with a wince, "Which is probably why she's not coming down the stairs."

She pointed to Lily, "Before I forget, Lily this is Sam." She pointed to the all red-clad fire starter, "Or Sammy if you want. Frances." She pointed to the human-neko, "And Jacob," She pointed to the third.

Lily bowed yet again, "Hello, all of you," she giggled, "Another Neko? So far the only one I know is me," she laughed and walked over, looking him over curiously, walking around him in circles, "Natural or forced?" she inquired gently.

"I don't know." Frances said with a shrug. "I don't have any memory of what I was before. I just remember waking up and discovering I was neko." He looked over at Rae and winked and she smiled back. "So, I don't know if this is forced or not. I wish I could help. What about you? Forced or natural?"

"Forced," Lily sighed and fingered his tail which tapped against her leg of its own accord, "I was a Cat first before I became this. I'm a quick learner, though," she nodded, "It's so nice, seeing another," she smiled at him.

"So that would mean that it's most likely forced for myself," Frances mused. "I'm glad that there's more of us." He smiled, "Even if it is just the two of us."

"Hey, hey, don't start flirting with her. She probably is already taken by someone." Sam said with an eye roll.

"Oh come on!" Frances whined. "What is your problem? Just because you can't find a girl or a guy doesn't mean you have to make me go through your pain!"

"I honestly don't know," Lily shrugged, "I'm interested and I know he might be…but…I don't know hardly anything about the…um…" she tapped her chin, "What do they call it on TV…the…playing field?"

"The playing field," Frances and Sam agreed. They both looked at each other when Jacob just said softly, "Have you tried to ask him about his feelings for you?" He looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "Some girls like to do it in riddles, but it's more effective if you're just straight out and you say it. If you get rejected, it hurts a lot, but you know you tried. It's probably why riddles are much easier to do."

"Wow…he spoke more than a sentence." Electric mocked looking falsely shocked.

Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Ellie send me around in circles trying to confess. I just know that some girls are like that when their hearts are calloused."

"No!" Lily shook her head, "I'm not like that! I just want to learn…"

"Well, here's what you do first. Flirt with him a little." Electric said poking her nose. "Show your interested by flirting. Then when he responds back, take advantage of that and ask him out. If he agrees, then it's all good. But flirting is namely the first step in all relationships."

"What kind of chick flicks have you been watching?" Sam deadpanned.

Lily blinked, "What's…flirting?"

"Like what Frances was doing to you." Electric blinked. "He walked up to you and started a seemingly innocent conversation, but he made it have a deeper level. When he said the two of us, it could have meant alone, it could have meant as friends, as lovers. Namely lovers though."

Lily blushed fiercely, "Really?" she scratched her cheek where freckles littered her skin, "Oh wow…" she shifted, "Sorry…" she rubbed her right ear in embarrassment.

"Why are you guys crowding around the door?" Ellie walked down the stairs and when she saw Lily her ears popped up as well as her tail. "Oh my god! It's another cat-shifter.

"I keep telling you I'm a human-neko!" Frances pouted.

"Not you moron, I'm talking to the girl!" Ellie snapped as she pushed him and Electric away. "So, what's your name?"

Lily blushed, "I'm Lily Louise...What do you mean by cat-shifter?" she asked, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Ellen. You can call me Ellie. I'm a dog-shifter. Jake is a bird-shifter. I believe you would call us shapeshifters. Only in more specific terms," Ellie replied with a smile. "So, you don't transform into anything but cat? Or are you like Franny to the side here? You know, you can be a human but you can change into any cat, but when you turn human you still have all the markings of a cat? Well, you're like Franny…I guess…you're hair is the same color as a coat and your ears and I guess tail is showing."

Frances glared at Ellie, "I hate that nickname. Don't call me Franny!"

"It suits you." Ellie replied, making Frances hiss.

"Don't fight," Lily got between them, "Um…I really don't know if I'm a shifter, I've only been a Neko for about a week or two…" she rubbed her neck, "So far I don't even know how to get back into my cat form…"

"Wow, a week or two." Frances asked. "It took me a few days to get myself back into my old form and into any other cat form. Want me to help you if I can?"

Lily grinned widely, "That would be so very helpful!" she agreed enthusiastically, "You'd really help me even though we just met?"

"Of course," Frances said with a smile. "We're alike, but different. It's nice to know we're not alone."

"Oh boy…" Sam murmured to Rae as he walked closer to her. "It's like watching a bad drama series. Is she this oblivious?"

"She used to be a cat, things that are straight-forward are easier to understand," Rachel whispered back.

Lily nodded, "Quite right, arigato! Er…thank you…" she blushed.

"Anytime." Frances grinned. "Shall we start tonight?"

"Oh god." Sam deadpanned. "I feel like this room has been coated in roses."

"At least she doesn't know about it," Rachel sweatdropped.

"Um…" Lily frowned and her ears went lax. She turned to Rachel, "Rae-san, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's around nine." Rachel said with a shrug. "Don't worry, I have my cellphone. If they get worried, they'll call. I already told Raph that I travel a lot, so having me pick up and leave shouldn't be a problem for him."

"Donnie wanted me to try out his new Shell Cell…I call him, I don't remember if we're on patrol tonight or not," she shrugged and went into another room which happened to be the kitchen as she punched a button.

Ellie watched her leave before deciding to follow her. That was her domain and she wanted to make sure that nothing in the kitchen was breakable. She already had one certain someone come in and ruin her room.

Rachel looked over at Frances and smirked. Frances just gave her a look. "So…" She drawled, "Getting anywhere?"

"I'll get somewhere just you wait." Frances promised. "She's the only other one of my kind! What if we look good together?!"

"Calm down cowboy," Electric joked. "If you think to far in the future you might end up ruining this before it even began. Then again, I don't think it's going to go anywhere."

"You doubters of faith," Frances scolded. "I can do this and she'll be happy!"

"Happy because you got into a relationship with her? Or happy because you taught her a technique she could probably master within a few days if not hours?" Rachel replied, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"God damn you." Frances shouted as he pointed at her. "It's that attitude of yours that keeps loosing potential mates!"

"Sorry if I don't want a one-night stand." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides..." Her shoulders sagged, he had too much of a point to even try to argue against that. "I don't think I would want to try again."

"Doubter," Frances mumbled.

"I'm being honest! Maybe it's that kind of attitude that makes the girl run and hide! You barely know how to comfort them!" Rachel cried out.

"Calm down you two," Electric snickered. "Lily might think that you guys are married if you keep this racket up."

"Who asked you?!" Rachel and Frances looked at him and screamed at the same time.

"Married?" Lily came in blinking as she shut the Shell Cell, "Eh?"

"Oh! Lily! You just missed it!" Electric said as he turned to face her. "Frances proposed to Rae and she said yes."

"We did not!" Frances screamed. "It's a lie!"

"What's…married?" Lily flattened her ears in confusion.

Jacob turned to Lily, deciding to answer before Rae or Frances could. "A marriage is a union of two people. Usually after a year or so of dating and the love is still deep and runs smoothly, a guy or a girl proposes. If she says yes, then she throws a celebration and joins herself in his family. She takes off her maiden name, which would be her last name, and takes his last name into her own."

"And that's exactly what happened here!" Electric said with a grin.

"But…Rae, you're with Raph," Lily blinked her hazel eyes slowly.

Rachel blinked and then shook her head, "I'm not……with him." She said softly. "Not in the way you're thinking. I love him…but not the way I'm supposed to if I'm going to "marry". I see him as an older brother. Just like I see Andy…" She gave a smile. "I can't love any deeper than that."

"Catnip, Rae," Lilly rolled her eyes, "You're just lying to yourself."

"Like I said before. Doubter," Frances said with an eye-roll. "Anyway, Electric is just pulling your chain. Neither of us like each other that way, and I'm single."

"You flaunt that around as if it's money," Rachel gave him a sideways look.

Ellie walked out of the kitchen and watched. "Hey, Lily, why don't you come in here before Frances decides to pounce on you and propose to you instead," She joked. "I want to show you something."

"Why'd he want me?" Lily blinked but shrugged and followed Ellie.

"Jacob you better run to your girlfriend and quick!" Frances said in a panic. "She might turn Lily into a lesbian."

"Better that than with you." Jacob replied.

"You're so mean!" Frances whined.

"Frances may flirt around, but he's really a good guy and teacher so you can learn a lot from him." Ellie said as she shut the kitchens doors and jumped onto the counter. "As for the whole marriage thing and love? Rae is lying to herself, but for a good reason. Surely you heard of Lynx, the Black Widow, right?"

"No," Lily shook her head, "I came from Japan...and have been here give or take a few days I've been a cat. I know hardly anything, Ellie-dono."

"Please, you don't have to add the honorifics if you don't want to." Ellie blushed. "Okay, well…Lynx…is a well known Informer. Her gang consists of two people. There's one named Moonshine, also named Matt and Spiderweb which is Andrew. Well…before the Informers even were a gang, it was just Matt and Rae. He found her in New Hampshire, that's where she went since her mother passed on. Anyway, they fell in love, moved here, found Ian…they were so strong together…so beautiful. She trusted him and he to her."

"But…in the end it wasn't meant to be. Matt had proposed to her two weeks until they ended it. Three days later, Rae broke down emotionally and physically. Staying in the same room as him…being around him…it killed her. She ran here for a little bit and then ran to her store," Ellie rubbed her neck.

Ellie sighed softly, "She doesn't want to go through heartbreak again. She'll do anything in the world to get out of it if she can. Even if it means lying to her partner or keeping things away…She still hurts even now…if Andrew was around, he'd be able to tell you what wounds need healing."

"So…just be careful." Ellie winked. "Love is a fragile thing for her. She can't do it. She's actually quite frightened of it. The power it held over her is unforgettable."

"Whoever this Raphael person is, is going to have a hard road ahead of him if he likes her. So give him a heads up if you can about it. If not then, well, I guess it's a challenge he should be willing to take." Ellie grinned. "Also, that Donny person you were talking about? I say you should just talk to him and get to know him before you make any moves. Who knows? You might learn something new."

"Alright, thank you," Lily smiled gratefully, "But…will you grudge me for slipping into Fran's game? I'm not quite as ignorant…but I really still don't know and want to learn. The only way I know how to learn is by having it played upon me."

"No." Ellie shook her head. "I think it would be good for you to be honest."

"Arigato," Lily bowed, "At least I have someone in on this. I can't tell the others…" she shrugged, "Your advise helps," she held out her hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ellie."

"And you." Ellie smiled when the kitchen door opened a peek. "Hey Lily, what did Don say?" Rachel questioned as she walked in. "I forgot to ask you when you came in."

"Oh! Right!" Lily jumped down and walked out the door where she raised an eyebrow at the fact Sam and Electric were rolling around on the floor, "Um…Don said Leo's caught a small bug and unless they can tie him down to the couch, he doesn't want us out late. If at least one of us goes back he thinks Leo might agree to sleep…" Lily looked at Rachel.

"You mean I'm going back?!" Rachel looked stricken. Ellie looked like she was about to laugh, but subtly hid as she turned around to pretend to start washing the dishes.

"Pleeeeaaaase? I really want to see what Fran-kun can teach me," Lily clasped her hands together pleadingly.

That made the two rolling around stop. Rachel just blinked a few times and then groaned, "Alright, alright fine." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll go back to the lair. If they ask me where you are, I'll figure out a lie and text it to you. Ellie can show you how that works."

"I wanna stay till the day before thanksgiving, that way I can be there in time to help cook," Lily nodded firmly and then hugged Rachel, "Arigato, Rae-chan!"

"No problem. See you!" Rachel said as she hugged her back and ran off out of the building. Now, to figure out how to get from here to the lair...to even know where the lair was…

When Rae left nearly the whole room cracked up laughing. Ellie was no exception as she dropped her plate in the sink. Thankfully it didn't break.


	8. Knock Out

Knock Out

Raphael looked up at the sky, clear of clouds, and he sighed as he watched the nearing full moon. It was a quiet night, but he liked the quiet as much as he liked the rumble. He supposed the recent stillness was due to the nearing holiday. In any case, it was a good night. He felt fantastic, though he didn't know why. Scaling the rooftops calmly, looking passed normal borders; he raised an eyebrow at the sight of a shadow stomping it's foot in frustration.

Another lost turn. Why was it that she could remember how to get to Fireside from any direction in anyway, but not get to a simple place? Even Mrs. Morrison's apartment was more of a disaster. With so many alleyways twisting and turning, she knew that being on the highway would have helped her a great deal. Bria had tried teaching her how to use a map, but couldn't understand it in the least. All she knew from it was names of roads, places, and following those roads and names was very, very hard. No matter how detailed one got..she somehow managed to miss it.

Which is exactly what happened here, "I shouldn't even be going…" Rachel grumbled to herself, "Freaking Lily forcing me to survive out here. I can do it. I know I can do it but still…" Her ranting paused, "God damn it!" She stomped her foot again. "I hate this!"

Laughter rang in the night, "Having troubles, missy?" he asked appearing upside down from the lamp-post he was on, "I thought only Bria stomped her foot. You two must be sisters."

Rachel just fell silent. 'Out of all the people to find me, it just had to be him.' Her cheeks blushed a dark red. "That's what I hear." She said, priding herself for not stammering. "I usually do it when I get really, really frustrated…like I was."

"You cell died?" Raph guessed flipping to stand in front of her, "My Shell Cycle is down a couple blocks, I'll take you home."

"I forgot to charge it," She said as she held it up with a wince, "I didn't think of it until fifteen minutes ago and when I found out it was dead…well…" She shrugged. "I'm glad you were around though. You saved me some time." _**'**__**You're just lying to yourself'**__ That is what Lily said I was doing…'_ She thought as she looked at him. _'But how can one tell someone, a supernatural to a human, if their feelings are right? It's like loving a computer……it can't……but can happen. It's the can part…I suppose I'm scared of'_ She shook her head and smiled, "Let's walk then."

_'But it's not like it's going to happen. I should be thankful,' _She thought to herself firmly. _'He's a good brother to his own and to me and Bria.' _She nodded again, not really listening to him if he was talking, _'That's how it should work, that's it.'_

Raph lead her along and when they reached his bike he held out the spare helmet, "Here……By the way, where's Lily?"

"Oh Lil? She wanted to hang around Mrs. Morrison's place." She replied as she took the spare helmet. "So she forced me out of the house pretty much." She pouted. That part was true.

"You're not a very good liar…" Raph raised an eye-ridge, "The 2nd parts fine…where is she really? This is Mrs. Morrison's area, Avenger Alley."

Rachel put a finger to her mouth and looked away. "She went over to my old apartment." She finally said with a shrug. That was also pretty true……but also a lie. "I wanted to show it to her, so yea…" She smiled innocently.

"Better…I live with a conniving little brother, so lies aren't very effective on me," Raph made sure her helmet was secure before setting his on and swinging his leg over the bike, "Hop on."

Rachel hesitantly got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew all to well that motorcycles of any kind were going to make her fall off if she didn't have anything to hold on to. She closed her eyes and gripped him tightly as they took off to get back to the lair.

Raphael relished the short time they were on the bike, her slender arms holding onto his for security. It was so wonderful, and he felt even more fantastic than before, "Hopefully Leo will sleep once you're back," he said absently for mild conversation.

"Why won't he sleep?" Rachel questioned over the loudness of the air going through her ears and washing away everything. It made her feel…free. It was a nice feeling, but her eyes remained shut.

"Worried…and that's just Leo…Bria's staying up waiting, too…though I think it's mainly her because she's waiting for you…" Raph shrugged and they pulled into the park. He wound his way towards the lair.

Rae sighed. What could they be worried about? She knew that she'd probably would have to do something to get him to sleep. It wouldn't be the easiest thing to do either. Just when she had started to enjoy the ride, it stopped completely. She groaned mainly to herself as she got herself off of the cycle, only to fall down. Her legs were shaking since she never been on a motorcycle before he had come along. She managed to stand up, just a bit wobbly. She was quite sure it was going to wear off, "Does this always happen?"

Rachel blushed a bit before she started walking towards the door. "Coming?" She asked over her shoulder. Lily's words rung through her mind again and she was starting to think that maybe Lily was right. She didn't think so; she still doubted that and probably always would.

"Of course," Raph nodded and opened the door for her. After getting everyone else to bed, Don was the only one who was waiting; "Donnie?" the red-clad turtle raised an eye-ridge.

"I'm waiting up for Lily," Donny replied tiredly. Today would mark the fourth day he had pulled an all-nighter.

"Lily isn't going to be coming here for a couple of days." Rachel replied with a slight sweat-drop. Did Lily leave out information just so she could fill in the holes?

Donny glanced over at Rae, "What for? Do you know where she's at?"

"Training," Rachel responded. "I don't know where though."

Donny raised an eyebrow at her. "You were with her so you should have an idea of where she's at. Training for what?"

"If you're so curious ask her about the training." Rachel shrugged. "And I have bad sense of direction, remember? I can look a building for twenty minutes and forget where it's at an hour later if I leave the spot."

Raphael laughed, "Yes, quite right. I found her stomping her foot in frustration because she didn't know where she was."

_'And I thought that was exaggeration……still……_' Donnie shook his head. "Has anyone told you that you have to be the world's worst liar?"

"I sorta did," Raph shrugged.

Rachel sweatdropped again, "Some of what I just said was true."

"The training I believe. I think you do know where she's at though." Donny said with a slight eyebrow raise. "I don't know why you're hiding it. But I know that you have an idea, if not the complete location."

"Oh come on!" Rachel complained. "I was called here because someone decided to be stubborn and someone kicked me out of the building! I did not come here to be abused mentally!"

"Donnie," Raphael patted his brother's shoulder, "You need rest…so let's settle this. Rae, is she safe?"

"Safer than any of us right now," Rachel admitted.

"Are you certain she'll be back in a few days?" Raph asked.

Rachel let out a sigh. "I have no honor to swear it on so I'll just say yes I promise."

"Well, there ya have it! Now, will **you** go to **bed** or do I have to get Bri to tie you down and lock the lab?" Raph stared at his brother.

Donny sighed, "Alright. I accept those answers. You don't have to get Bria, I'll rest." He promised his older brother and brushed by Rae. That happened to be his biggest mistake since his aura had been filled with thoughts about Lily. Her eyes went blank, emotionless, as if she wasn't even there. She really wasn't. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and her whole body turned still like a statue. In her mind she saw black and white.

But the images weren't clear. They only came to her in words. Words that made sense to her at the time. She had nothing to write with, nothing to use for this outlet, but she had her voice.

"A time you remember, by sight of blood you collide

A dream that you forgotten, is now your drive.  
They rule the winds; they stay by each other's sides.  
Love is a passion that is forever free,  
They make it so, they make it be.  
So strong together and so strong apart,  
It's no wonder they are of one heart.

But time is of the essence the darkness appears  
It targets them, he is one of the feared.  
Though they are strong, their weakened by him  
The person that is being controlled within.

There's no escape for this pain besides a choice  
But that choice could end it forever and air could turn moist  
What destroys them no one knows,  
But they'll discover it or they will die soon."

Raphael caught Rachel before she collapsed, "Rachel?" he blinked.

She opened her eyes and blinked, "What's…wrong?" Why was he looking so confused? She looked over to see that even Donny had stilled himself. She bit her lip. She couldn't remember the images that she was seeing or the words…which was why she normally wrote down her prophecies. Ah, it was probably something that she didn't need to. The message was sent to both of them.

"What was that?" Donny asked turning around to face Rae. Her voice had changed from being harsh and secretive to being peaceful and tranquil.

"I don't know." Rachel replied with a shrug. "It was probably just a fainting spell. You should go on to bed before me or Raph grabs Bria and really make her tie you up. I'll be glad to help."

_'For some reason that message she gave sent me chills. Whatever it was…'_ Donny bit his lip as he glanced at his brother and continued walking away. He entered his lab and shut the door behind him.


	9. Morning Shock

Morning Shock

Lily stretched and blinked open her eyes, holding her breath and waiting for the three minutes for the day before plans to come to mind…like how she was in another room…another building…People came to mind slowly, the mall…getting Rae to leave to let her train…Train for what? Another minute and a half to go…

The door slammed open. "Heya!" Frances called out into the room, his hair wasn't tied up but free-flowing around him and his shirt was off besides a pair of black slacks. "You awake?"

Lily shrieked and jumped out of the bed, crouching down and had her claws up, "Who the hell are you?!" she hissed, ears flat, her hair wild from bed-head. She reached for something to throw and it was an empty drawer from the nightstand.

Frances ducked. "Chill out! Don't you remember?! You came here to train? I'm teaching you? Why the fuck doesn't Rae leave with instructions to care for wild ones like, Loki?" He said the last part sarcastically, "I'm a friend, sweets."

"Teaching me…?" Lily paused in reaching for another drawer and then it clicked, "Oh my! Fran! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to tell you," she slapped her forehead, "Due to my transformation being forced, every time I sleep and then wake up, I have to wait three minutes for it to all come back to me. I'm so, so sorry!" she felt a chill and rubbed her arms. Blinking she looked down and blushed furiously, ducking behind the bed. She must've managed to shimmy her way out of the pants and shirt she had bought the day before.

"No sweat." Frances said with a slight sweat-drop. At least she wasn't calling him Franny. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll uh…let myself out and let you get dressed. I have to be blunt; you do have an amazing figure." With that he streaked out.

Lily ran a hand along her sides and got the drawer back to its place all fixed. "Amazing…figure…?" she hadn't heard anyone say that to her, and it felt...rather nice. Grinning, she got dressed in a mid-thigh black skirt so her tail could flip freely, and a loose lavender long-sleeved shirt with blue roses printed on it. She went downstairs following the sweet scent of warm milk, "Oh my…who's cooking?" she smiled looking around.

"Ellie and Franny," Electric said from his position on the couch. He caught her image from the corner of his eye and turned around. He punched Sam in the shoulder and nodded his head towards her.

Sam blinked, "You look like you're out for some action. Going to knock someone down?"

"If training calls for it," Lily shrugged, "I just don't feel like being restricted today," she waved them off and wandered into the kitchen.

Ellie and Franny were at the stove together. Sometimes they handed each other whatever they needed and another time they didn't. "Oh!" Ellie glanced over. "Franny told me that you were awake. How are you feeling? We heard that crash, so we wondered if Franny accidentally walked in on you while you were changing or something."

Lily blushed and fiddled with her sleeves, "Kinda-sorta…but the other half was that I didn't remember him," she explained what she meant and followed her nose to the milk which was beside Fran, "Ever tried cinnamon in it?" she tilted her head.

"Yep," Frances replied as he turned to her. "I tried pretty much everything with it. Why? Is there a special way you would like me to make some?"

"I like making cocoa out of it, especially in the mornings," Lily poured half a cup and then added loads of chocolate syrup, several spoons of sugar, cinnamon, powdered creamer, and peppermint creamer. All ingredients made the cup full and she stirred it together easily, taking a sip and grinning at their opened mouths, "What? Sweetness is my weakness," she winked, "I'll buy you guys groceries, by the way," she added before she entered the dining room.

"You don't need to do that." Ellie said as she shook herself out of it and continued to cook. "I usually do it on my own with Jake, so it's fine."

"It's the least I can do for taking over space I'm sure didn't need to be taken over," Lily sighed and sat down. She looked at the other guys who were watching her, "Care to tell me a bit about yourselves?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to be more specific." Ellie said with a sweat-drop. "Otherwise you'll get them to start talking all at once and you won't learn anything." She smiled and called out. "Breakfast is ready you guys! And if I see a plate in the living room you're washing the dishes and the training room!"

"Why the hell can't we eat the living room anyway? It's so boring sitting down and doing nothing but eating." Electric said as he and Sam both made their way into the kitchen to grab their already made plates from Frances. Ellie just rolled her eyes as she stood on her tippy-toes and handed the other plate to Jacob.

Frances decided to be the one to respond to Lily since Ellie was busy, "Yeah." He walked over to the dining room table and claimed the seat next to hers. "We need to have one. Normally the training room can be for just training or for fun. Sometimes the children that live around in Fireside like to see the Royalty House." He rolled his eyes. "That's the nickname they gave it. It's mostly called a Base."

Lily got her plate and listened to him, "Back at home - where Rachel and I live with several others - we have a training room as well." She shrugged, "Though I'm usually in the lab with Don. That guy really needs to learn how to sleep…"

Jacob and Ellie exchanged a look and smiled at each other. Frances just rolled his eyes. "Does he have insomnia?" He asked as he took a sip of his milk, "It's pretty hard to get those kind of people to sleep."

"Not really. He usually just refuses to sleep until an idea is done, but after that he can sleep normally," Lily shrugged and took a bite of the food, "This is amazing," she smiled after she swallowed, "I usually just have cereal at home…nobody cooks except Mikey when he's in the mood."

"So, you said something about wanting to get to know us a bit better…Mind being more specific to what you mean by that?" Ellie questioned with a smile. She had a deep feeling that Frances was going to get a little jealous about Donny if Lily continued.

"Maybe…I heard last night "can't find a girl or a guy" directed at…" Lily glanced about, "You…Sam was it?" she tilted her head.

Immediately the table roared with laughter as Sam blushed the same color as his hair, "Oh my god! She remembers that." Electric said as he wiped his tears away, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up!" Sam whacked Electric with his hand, his face still bright as a tomato. "What about that?" He asked looking over at Lily. His voice was a little sharp, but it was easy to tell that it he didn't mean it like that.

"I just want to know what it meant," Lily rubbed her right ear and looked away, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend…"

"No, it's not offending or anything." Sam said as he sighed. "It means I'm bisexual. It means I can be gay or I can be straight. I can go either way if I'm dating someone."

Sam grinned and he snapped his fingers. A flame danced upon his finger tip. "I'm a fire-starter." He said with a smile. "I'm perfectly human. Just a small ability to burn things on sight," To prove his point, he wiped the flame on the candle that was in the middle of the dining room's table. The flame disappeared from his finger, but lingered on the wick.

"That is amazingly cool!" Lily grinned hugely, "So that's why you're red…but you…Electric? Why do you wear gloves? I guess not just a fashion statement…"

Electric grinned as he slipped them off. Nearly everyone who was near him scooted back a bit. He grinned and also snapped. Instead of a regular sound, it actually sounded like a pop. "Well, I'm what my name is. I use electricity."

Lily stood and went over to him, blinking at his frown when everyone else kept moving away as she came closer, "The other elements are common, so I'm not surprised about that. You're interesting, though," she reached out to his hand, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I wouldn't touch me." Electric said. "Not without the gloves. You're going to get hurt." He put his hands behind his back so she wouldn't try. "Unlike Sam's firepower, I can't control mine by sheer will. It has to be restrain. That's why I have to wear the gloves."

"So?" Lily shrugged and moved to get one of his hands, and he moved them again. She grabbed it and felt the currents course through her body, but she didn't let go. She grinned and shook his hand like they were just meeting, "Well, Electric, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Electric said a little stunned that she wasn't on the ground whimpering. "That's cool." He said with a grin. "You're the first person that can do this."

Lily laughed and finally let him go. She felt her hair and sighed, "I'm not completely immune…" she patted it down, combing her fingers through it, "I'm guessing because I was forced, that there's something in my body that can absorb it…" she shook her head, "Let's not do it too often, though, I'm a bit lightheaded…"

"I promise not to do it too often," Electric said with a grin, "I'll do it sometimes though."

"God you're excited." Sam rolled his eyes.

"He has a right to be," Lily smiled and ruffled Electric's hair before going to her original seat and taking a drink of her cocoa, "This is going to be an interesting day, and it's only just begun."

"It's always an interesting day." Ellie said with a laugh, "When we get new people in the house. It's never boring, unless it's raining or something."

"What about you, Ellie? What's your favorite kind of dog to transform into?" Lily asked the cook as she ate some more of the breakfast.

Ellie grinned as she stood up and went over to the kitchen so call can see her. "This." She formed in a blink of an eye. A black Labrador dog was standing in the middle of the kitchen. Then she transformed back and started putting on her clothes back on. "I like to show off, sorry."

"Oh wow," Lily laughed, "That's cool, Ellie." She looked around and saw Jake was blushing just a tiny bit, "And you, Jacob?" she asked with a smirk, "The bird-shifter?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have to be something big so that the cats can't get me." Jacob said as he too stood up and took Ellie's place in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and also transformed into a big raven. He flew up to the counters and cocked his head to the side. Then he transformed back and went back to get his clothes that were lying in a heap. "It's not my favorite form since I enjoy being a parrot but it's good enough."

"When he transforms we like to call him Rainbow." Frances laughed, "Just because it annoys him."

Lily finished her meal and started to finish her cocoa, "This is the most excitement I've had in a while," she grinned at them, "Thank you for letting me share your company."

"Any time," Ellie said with a laugh. "You're welcome here any time you like. I believe that Frances wanted to train you guys for something, so you can use the training room if you want. I would use the wards if I were you, Franny." She scolded the human-neko as he turned beat red.

"Wards?" Lily blinked, "What for?"

"Because sometimes a certain someone likes to show off and accidently hit things inside the living room. Sometimes the newbies that can't control their powers make it worse, so we have to keep it contained somehow." Jacob responded.

"You guys are so harsh." Frances said. "That was only once."

"Once was enough to start warning everyone to put up wards." Ellie replied with a huff.

Lily nodded, "Alright…shall we?" she asked seeing Fran was done eating.

"Sure." Frances said as he pushed his plate away and stood up, "Let's go."


	10. Advice

Advice

Lily watched Frances put up the wards and she looked around the very, very large training room, "This place is huge…" she murmured.

"Ian and Lese were the ones who built it." Frances said with a laugh. "We needed to be as spacious as it could be so we can fit in a lot of people to train. We like to go all out on each other, so the wards are also to make sure power surges don't stray." He grinned as he pinned the last ward and stood in the middle. "Have you ever tried to change back into your regular form?"

"No," Lily shook her head in the negative, "I've been scared to, really."

"What is there to be afraid of?" Frances ask as he tilted his head. "If you were forced, then wouldn't you want to go back to your normal self?" He frowned. "Or is there something deeper? Like…once you get to your regular self, you can't transform back?"

"It's the 'something deeper' part…" Lily sighed, "I actually rather like this form. I can talk with **people** and they can understand me. I can do things I couldn't do before, see things in their view…I do want to know how to change back and forth, but I'm scared I'll end up stuck."

"Ohh…" Frances nodded. "I get it." He nodded again and said. "You were once a cat so you would want to be human once it got easier and everything started falling together for you, but the truth is you're not completely human and when you change back and forth getting stuck can happen. I won't lie, I get stuck even today. I can teach you some ways of getting unstuck if it happens."

"However, before we get that deep into the training, we should try and form back into our natural selves…or well natural for you. Now then, why don't you try imagining yourself as what you once where?" Frances suggested. "And then try to picture yourself shifting into that form. If it helps, you can get down on your hands and knees."

Lily bit her lip and did as she was told, kicking off her shoes so she could feel the ground beneath her. She felt her hair crawl over her skin, caressing her, and she closed her eyes to remember her cat-form. She shifted, and felt her skin stretch, but nothing was painful.

"Now imagine your fur, remember how you acted it's your true form so you have to let it slide in to you. Let your guard down." Frances said soothingly. "And wow, you are one pretty kitty."

Curiously Lily opened her eyes and had to look up to see Fran. She sat back and jumped a bit when her clothes slid off of her. Wiggling out of them she jumped and turned around in circles. She was back to being a cat! Mewing in happiness, she grinned as best a cat could grin up at Frances, her tail swishing.

Frances laughed, "Now let's see if you can change back. Use the same technique okay? Picture yourself as human and shift. Let your guard down because it's your second half."

Lily mewed in understanding and laid down. Her fur moved and it tickled, and then she felt it move back swiftly. She felt more stretching but again no pain. Blinking, she shook her head and her tail swished, "Easier than I thought…but tiring."

"Well, you won't get better without practice. Here, sometimes Ian gives us some inspiration to do better." He took off his clothes and transformed into three cats. One a house cat, the other into a tiger and the a leopard before he transformed back. "It took a long time for me to do that, so you mastering this at a fast rate will be a snitch. So, when you practice we can get into the bigger forms. I give you a week tops." He winked at her. "It took me two weeks to do what you're doing now. Therefore you're probably a natural."

Lily smirked devilishly and closed her eyes, her hair covering her again, and when she opened her eyes she was stretching her paws out as a tiger. She turned, her tail flipping as she changed again into a leopard, jogging around the room, and when she pounced at him, raring, she was a tabby cat which landed easily on his head. Jumping down, she landed on her hands and stood, facing him, "Care to try again?"

"Nice job." Frances said impressed. "And you were afraid of being stuck." He teased her.

"And you just had to show her how to do it." Electric started giggling. "He spent all that time giving her a time limit too."

Sam rolled his eyes as he snorted. "It took him two weeks she got down in one day. I suppose that means that he was just being lazy."

"Not lazy, just unable." Electric snorted.

"Will you two shut-up!" Frances shouted. "You aren't helping."

"Were we supposed to?" They asked together.

Lily noticed the guys there and squeaked, hiding behind Frances, "forgetting" her new ability, "If you're not gonna help, then you can leave!"

The boys started laughing and decided to leave. Frances looked over behind her. "Their used to seeing that. Ellie sometimes just drops her clothes and transforms and transforms back and forgets them later on." He told her. "You look nice without them anyway."

Lily blushed furiously and buried her face in his shoulder, "No one's…said such things about me before…" she admitted.

"Well…that's the best thing about being a human-neko." Frances replied. "When you're in cat form you can communicate, but it's hard to get any compliments. As a human, you can get lots of them." He smiled at her. "That Donny character you've been talking about is a really lucky person if he accepts you. You're a beautiful neko. Much prettier than any of the stray cats I seen, but then again I wouldn't know if I was human first or if I was cat first."

"Either way…you've been a big help," Lily smiled and nuzzled his neck, "Mm…I think you were human first…" she mused absently, "You don't have that…field scent other cats do. You're more…musty, like forest moss."

"If that is the case then I wonder who it was that made me like this." Frances said with a soft muse. "Then I suppose that me and you are and aren't alike. That's okay." He grinned at her.

Lily reached up and rubbed his cheek, "We're plenty the same," she assured and walked over to her clothes, "How about a break and you can think of challenges for me to do?"

"Alright," Frances said with a grin. "Explore if you want. Just try not to go up to the third story. Some of the people up there are sleeping."

Lily laughed, "Sure thing…but…the wards?" she looked at them and then him as she slipped on her skirt and then her top.

"Outsiders can't come in but insiders defiantly can go out." Frances told her. "So you can go out and I can take them down and when I come up with some challenges, I'll tell you."

Lily nodded and blew him a kiss before bouncing out as her calico self, prancing up the stairs.

Lily got too excited to remember Fran's words, and travelled up to the third floor. It was very dark, but elaborately decorated. She transformed into a human, putting on her clothes, and walked around quietly. Smiling, she found an open room with a piano inside. Never having seen one before, the neko went over to it and sat down, running her hand over the keys. Accidentally pressing too hard on one, she jumped at the sound. However, she smiled and felt her fingers flow over more, creating a random tune.

The music flowed. It was random and sweet, but the tune also had a perk to the music. It was original and just created too. The two that had been sleeping awoke with wonderment. Both decided to greet the person that was inside the music room. It's been a long while since they heard the piano being played. When they reached the music room's door, they opened it and gasped. "Well, now I know it's not Andrew." The man said with a laugh. "I suppose we have a new guest in the house. Rachel must have brought her."

The woman smiled, "Hush." She whispered, "Let her play for now."

Lily sighed as she let this tune fade out, smiling, "Such a pretty instrument…" she murmured fingering the wood, "Mm…maple wood……classical." She stood and shut the lid to the keys, turning around she nearly fell over, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she bowed, "Is this yours?" she flushed, "If I woke you I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

The man started laughing. "We thought Andrew was playing the piano so we were coming in to say hello. Apparently it was you however. No need to be so frightened, we were getting up anyway." Ian laughed. "The piano is actually Andy's. He doesn't use it however, so I'm sure it was a little lonely. I'm glad it still plays."

"My name is Lily Louise…everyone just calls me Lily, though…" Lily rubbed her neck, "I'm a Neko…" she walked to them, "What are you?" she tilted her head.

"My name is Ian Kelly and this is my wife and life-partner Lese." The woman next to him did a short bow and he smiled. "As for what we are…" His smile made his fangs glitter. "You may call us Vampires."

Lily's eyes widened and she stood straighter, "Vampires? Wow, do I have a secret radar for you guys or something?" she tapped her read, "I always seem to find Vampires..." she shook her head, "I'm lucky I'm not dead yet. Or do cats not appeal?"

Lese laughed, "We have more control over our thirst than the younger vampires. No, you appeal to us greatly like any other living person that is in this warehouse. We just have a stronger will. We don't drink blood from our friends or our family unless we have their consent. It is our way and we stick by it."

"Really?" Lily smiled, "That's nice to know." She tapped her chin, "I know two people that would go head over heels for meeting you…though one is still in Japan and the other I don't think Rae will allow over for quite a while."

"Ah, so you've met my Soul-Sister then." Ian said with a smile. "She doesn't like letting us meet any of her friends, which is understandable. So, she's fine? That's good. I had heard we missed her last night. Such a shame. I'm sure I will see her when she comes to get you…if she remembers where we are."

Lese rolled her eyes. "I keep telling her that if she can't read a map to get one of the electronic ones, but she never listens." She looked over at Lily, "Has Frances been training you I presume? You're a neko turned into human, am I incorrect?"

"No, you're right," Lily smiled, "Fran has been training me...but it's not much training. Once I saw him transform it was easy. Poor guy, he said he took a long time to figure it out," she shrugged, "I'm going to go back on my own the day before Thanksgiving." She looked at them, "I'm having a great time here, though. It's so very friendly…like I'm home. The home I'm staying with Rachel is still…uncertain and a bit uneasy."

"Why does it feel like that?" Lese asked. She understood why people liked to consider the warehouse home, but to have a second home become uneasy and uncertain usually meant trouble.

Lily rubbed her arm and sighed. She explained about what was going on and she started walked down the hallway, "So Leo and Bria are sort of oblivious…Rae is in denial…Mikey is alone…and then I'm completely unsure. Then there's the Foot…which Bria is in line with as a double agent and Leo is skeptical about her and then because Rae is shady about her life he doesn't trust her."

"Ah…" Lese said slowly. "I understand." She smiled at Ian and Ian rolled his eyes, understanding completely that Lese wanted to talk to Lily alone. He left her side and went down the opposite direction. "I'm guessing Leo is the elder brother? It makes sense that he doesn't want to trust neither Bria nor Rachel." She sighed. "As for you being unsure, what is it that you are unsure about?"

Lily sighed and rubbed her neck, "Whether or not he likes me...and it's only been about two weeks give or take. Am I going…too fast? I just don't know. Human life is so amazing but also more…complicated," she frowned and her tail twitched.

Lese smiled sympathetically and said, "Two weeks is too fast in human standards, but in our standards it's completely and terribly slow. My suggestion and I'm sure you already heard this plenty of times, is to talk to him. Let him get comfortable enough around you. Or…if you are very curious…train to become a small cat and have someone enter you in his lab." She smiled with a wink. "I know a dear sister of Ian's that would be too-pleased to help you with that."

"Rae would help?" Lily grinned, "That sounds like an amazing plan!" she hugged her, "Arigato, Lese!" she bounced away, "Fran!!!! I hope you're reading for more training!!!!!!!!!!"


	11. Frozen Fallout

Frozen Fallout

It was the 25th. Rachel had gotten a call nine days ago from someone and had told Donatello that today Lily was supposed to have come back. However, it was starting to become late at night and she still hadn't come back. He couldn't ask Rae anything because she was out on patrol with Raphael and he knew that even if he tried, she would just lie or be vague.

It was starting to get nerve-wracking. Rae promised that she would be safe, but he was starting to doubt the girl's word. He didn't go out on patrol tonight because he was stuck in the lab with a new idea that he had to finish. Not only that it was Raph's turn and he couldn't very well take that away from him because he was worried about Lily. He wouldn't even know where to go to get her and Rae wouldn't be much help.

God he hated this so much, but what could he do? He fidgeted with one of his gadgets before sighing. He hoped that Rachel was right about her being safe. It sucked sometimes, not being in the loop. Then again, he paused in his fidgeting and thought about what Lily had said. He had distanced himself from his own family for a long time now. Whoever said he's been a part of it?

He sighed, shaking his head. The consequences were his choice, he knew that. Still, he placed the gadget to the side and leaned back in his chair. The lab was still and cold, like a cave. There was nothing but machinery and some medical supplies for anyone that comes back injured. Out from his doors was heat and laughter, that's what she had said.

He brought that upon himself, he knew that all too well. He hated it when his brother's commented about how long he stayed in his lab. He held conversations because that's what he was supposed to do. Donatello sighed; he held conversations because he didn't know what else to do. Advice he could give, and a conversation he could try…but what else was he good for? He almost hurt them once when the monster inside of him came out. No…he did hurt them once before. This was to protect them…

Lily was quite right…this lab of his was like a cold cave. Lonely and full of solitude…He wished he could join the light again, the heat and the laughter…but he was scared to. He didn't want to hurt them again.

Raphael looked at Rachel. She seemed really anxious and he was wondering why, "Rae?" he reached over to touch her shoulder but she jumped down to the ground before he could make contact.

Rae didn't want to be here, with him, but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to get back to the lair. She looked around in the alleyways. Lily's words still haunted her every time she looked even in his general direction. **You're just lying to yourself**. It was chanted like a song, always on repeat. She shuddered. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. Thinking about it made her throat constrict.

Bria and she were welcomed to join, including Lily if she "ever returned". Rae wasn't sure if she should stay. It was so hard to breathe when the holidays came up. She always tossed herself into her work around those days too. Bria could barely get her to stay around during the holidays, always running off during the current day and coming back the next. Never telling where she went…

Rachel didn't have that luxury now. Leonardo distrusted her and would find any reason to keep her down. She took a deep breath as she searched the alleyway for the kitty that was to round the corner any minute.

_'I never asked to have a crush on him. I asked never to fall in love,'_ Rachel thought stiffly. _'This will go away in time. I know it will…and when it does maybe I can breathe a little easier…maybe my heart will finally stop racing.'_ She bit her lip as she touched her chest. She had thought a long time ago that this heart of hers would be stilled. There was still a chance it could be, if she very, very much wanted dead. However, feeling it race against her chest wasn't a new feeling for her.

Rachel had felt this way when he was around, _'I don't want this. I want to be normal again. When…when did my heart decide to crush on him?! I don't want this. I never wanted this. He won't even like me the same way and I'm glad of that. Maybe I should confess and get a broken heart out the way. It should be able to do that right?!'_ She wanted to yell at herself, to do something…but couldn't._ 'Damn you Lily…why did you have to put these stupid thoughts in my head? It's not fair.'_

"I'm going to take a walk around the alleyways." She finally spoke up. "You know, just in case I run into something."

"Sure, whatever, Rae," Raph sighed, "Just don't run off like you did last time," he requested.

She stopped. "I can't make that promise." She replied as she took off running. Damn. Why again did he act like he cared for her? Because she was a guest? She wasn't sure. What she did know was that she needed to run, to make her mind clear. She had to keep it clear. Otherwise, she could endanger everyone. _'Okay Lily, where am I going to find you?'_ She thought as she skidded to a stop and looked both directions.

One alleyway lead to the highway, but another lead the deeper part of NYC's underground. "Sly little vixen." She mused as she started running again. Just pretend to find a stray cat, look all pleased about it and take her home. That was the plan and she hoped that Lily didn't get herself into trouble for it.

Lily mewed and barely avoided Rachel's running steps. She mewed again and sat firmly, unhappy at almost being stepped on in her kitten form, "Mew!"

"Oh hey there little kitty," Rachel cooed as she sat down. "You know I got a big huge bone to pick with you when you transform back." She snapped in a whisper, knowing that Lily could hear her. "I bet your lost aren't you kitty? Come here." She coaxed as she gently held out her hand.

Lily jumped into Rae's hand and purred, "Mew!" The 9 days had been long and tiring, but she had learned a lot and made amazing friends with everyone. She wondered what Rachel was upset about but shrugged and let things play out.

Rachel sighed as she picked the kitten up and looked around. "Okay then…" She was thankful that her distant run didn't take her too far...it was quite easy to retrace her steps since she didn't a very long way. She petted Lily's fur, mindlessly and looked up at the rooftops. She had a feeling that Raphael decided to find a little fight to get himself into. She wondered what he was thinking.

"What's that you got?" Raph appeared in the alleyway beside her and was leaning on the wall.

Her heart jumped out her chest and she turned around. "Do you like scaring me like that?!" She demanded.

"Actually, yes," Raph walked over to her, "It lets me get some sort of reaction out of you towards me lately," he reached for her hand, "You've been avoiding me, and if you're like Mikey who you've been taking refuge to, avoidance usually means something's bugging you and/or you did something and are guilty about it." He managed to grip her wrist gently which was holding the kitten that started purring when he brushed its fur.

"It's neither. I'm not avoiding you." Rachel said with a smile that was just as false as her words. _'Damn. That's what it's like having siblings though…it makes it easier for others to read them…damn…damn…'_ She shook her head. "Glad you seemed to enjoy laughing at me though. Look what I found!"

Raphael smiled as he saw the kitten and he rubbed it's head between its ears, "Cute little one," he chuckled, "Let's take it home with us, I'm sure Klunk will like having company," he smirked and before she could run away, he grabbed her around the waist and put her in his arms bridal-style, "Ha, caught you," he grinned and took off before she could fight her way to her feet.

"Why the hell?" Rae demanded while trying to hide a real smile. "Don't answer that." She murmured as she looked away. She gripped the kitten a little tighter as he continued to go through the night with random speeds. She shouldn't be so comfortable with this. She shouldn't be so at peace with this. But she was.

"I like feeling you with me…I miss you," Raph answered anyway and took the opportunity to jump and have to look forward and not at her, "It's colder at night when you're not there to warm it up."

Her cheeks turned a hot red color. "I don't understand." She said which was true. She honestly didn't get it. Was he saying that she was great company? That she was a good friend? Heaven forbid if he was trying to confess. "But…" Her mouth had worked faster than her brain. "I know that I like being around you too." _'In more ways than one…damn it! I need to die…just someone…randomly someone shoot me.'_

Raphael laughed and heard a mew, "Don't hug the kitten too hard, there, Rae," he smiled at her and then jumped down. They were inside the park, but he still wanted to run with her there, "If you like being with me…why are you avoiding me?"

Rachel didn't have an answer for that one. _'Well it goes a little something like this. I'm crushing on you and I have a feeling that it won't work out because I'm through of being in relationships…yeah…how to explain that without hurting someone's feelings?' _She thought to herself miserably. "I don't know." She responded.

Raph skidded to a stop, but they were only a few meters from the lair. He set her down on her feet, "Lie all you want, damn it," he huffed and walked off, "I hate hearing you voice tainted by lies…it's too good for that."

"Have you ever thought, just for once, that I'm lying to protect you and your family?!" Rachel called out to him. "That I'm doing this because I'm scared?! I don't want these damn feelings because I never asked for them!" She stopped as she turned pale to what she had said. Her temper easily could match Raphael's and she completely...she was stupid. "Agh! Forget it." She took off running towards the lair. Once she dropped off Lily she could get her stuff and get back to Fireside. She couldn't believe she did that. Damn. Now he was going to get suspicious.

Raph was forever grateful Master Splinter had taught him so much, and he was easily able to catch up to Rachel. He was also suddenly grateful to the kitten, to suddenly dropped to the ground and Rae had skidded to a stop. He jumped and caught her, "Rachel!" however when she yanked away, she tumbled down towards the Turtle Lake, and since the ice wasn't completely frozen, the moment she tried getting up, the ice broke underneath her, "RAE!"

Raphael jumped down and used his weapons and skills to attach to the hill and then he reached for Rachel who managed to resurface and grab onto the more solid ice around her, "Rae! Rachel, grab onto me!"

Rachel, frantic and freezing to death, grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up and away from the pond. She was cold, soaking and freezing. She couldn't even speak because her teeth chattered. God that water was cold. Not only that, she had at least ducked back in the water at least three times trying to grab on solid ice.

Raph rubbed her back and his eyes widened when his hands glowed red. He heard yelling and looked up to see Bria, her hands in the sign for fire, and even as she was skidding, she was focused. He turned back to Rachel and picked her up as the kitten jumped onto her shoulder, "Come on, let's get you warm," he said gently.

"Is she alright?" Brianna reached them with a blanket and put her hand sign down, Raphael's hands stopped glowing, and she put the blanket over her sister, taking notice of the calico kitten who transferred shoulders, "Rae! Can you speak to me?"

Rachel's teeth were still chattering since her clothes were still wet. "I-I c-can t-talk." She stammered horribly, "I-I d-d-don't th-think that I c-can be qu-qualified a-as being fine. Throw m-me in a hot ba-bath and the-then we'll ta-talk."

Bria smiled and helped Rachel into the house where the other brothers were waiting and she looked at Michelangelo, "Mikey, can you start a warm bath?" she asked.

"Sure." Mikey replied, wondering what the hell had happened to her. She was soaked. Surely Raph didn't decide that Turtle Pond was safe enough to throw her in. He walked away to start it.

Bria took Rae, but paused and looked at Raph, "Did you find that kitten on patrol?"

"I-I d-did." Rachel said, "I-I us-used to ha-have ca-cats." She shrugged. "It's ma-mainly for Do-Donny." She sneezed. "I will n-not be ha-happy if I ca-catch a co-cold." She complained.

"Why would you go through the trouble of find a stray cat for me?" Donatello asked with a raised eyebrow. "And you might want to go to your room and put on something clean and dry. You will catch a cold if you stand around any longer in those clothes."

"I-I th-think I'll d-do th-that." Rachel nodded as she sneezed again, "Geeze." She grumbled as she walked off. She hated being cold and this was not helping. At least she got a warm bath out of it. Now to avoid Raph and make sure he didn't try to corner her.


	12. Spying

Spying

"And she forgets to answer the question." Donny muttered. "Well, the answer can wait in any case." He looked at the kitty. Its fur coat was the same color as Lily's hair. It reminded him that he was going to have strangle Rachel to get the answer as to why the neko wasn't back home.

Don smiled and went back to his lab. When he shut the doors, he put the kitty down on the ground and went to his keyboard and computer. "They make a good couple." He said aloud softly. "But I have a sense that Rae's scared of falling for him. Understandable." He leaned back against the chair. "I wonder if Rae knows what happened to Lily, or if she's thinking about going back to look for her. I should be looking for her, but I don't where she is and Rae knows where."

"Mew?" Lily jumped up and laid over Don's arm as he was about to type.

Don looked at the cat and gently moved her off of his arm. "Gosh, you're nearly just as bad as Klunk when he manages to sneak into my office." He said with an eye-roll. He looked at the computer's time and frowned. "I should look for her in the morning. It's starting to bug me that she's not here....I haven't told her about why I hide…and what she said is true…this place is like a cave."

Lily stepped over his hand and pressed on the keyboard, making a "y" on the word document Donatello had open. _'My goodness this is fun!'_ she thought and sat down in front of the board in a rather defiant manner.

"Geeze," Donny muttered as he picked her up and set her on the ground. "You just screwed up my document. It's important." He told the cat. "I need to do something other than worry." He sighed as he rubbed his head. "Speaking of worry, I sure hope Raph didn't push her in Turtle Pond. That poor girl seems to be the type that gets sick very, very easily. I'll have to keep an eye on her so she won't develop pneumonia or something. Knowing her, she's already sick." He sighed as he rubbed his head. "I know Bria can take care of her. They seem to be close like sisters. I just want these thoughts about Lily to stop nagging at me. I hate worrying and not being able to do anything about it." He sighed.

Lily clawed up his chair and used his bo-staff strap to climb up to his shoulder and sit there, "Mew meaw," she told him, "Meeeeew, maew mew, mew." _'My goodness…if you're so worried,'_ she pawed at his beak, "Mew!" _'Move!'_

"Shhh." Donny said as he gently petted the cat. "I know, I should do something…" He shook his head. "But I know that Lily probably will come back. I know that Raph and Bria will take care of Rae…so most of my problems aren't really problems. Still…I miss Lily's conversations. She's the only one besides Leo that tries to get me out of here. Maybe I should have taken up more of her offers…" He shook his head. "Want to know something? You remind me of her." He sighed. "You're pestering like she is."

"Mew…" Lily purred and snuggled in the crook of his neck.

"She'll be back." He sighed. "I'm sure she'll like you. She adored Klunk." He looked at the computer's clock again. If she didn't come back tomorrow night, he would have to find Lily himself. He doubted Rae would be any help, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Donny walked out of his lab and into the kitchen, the kitten totting after him. He looked into the living room to see that Rachel was sitting on the couch. Her cheeks were still flushed. Off and on during the night, Don checked her temperature, not just for something to do, but to make sure that it didn't rise up. And of course, she did get one.

Raphael was up and right in front of her. Brianna and Leonardo were probably in the training room, so they wouldn't overhear the conversation and Michelangelo was in his bedroom, oversleeping at best. Donatello sighed as he took a sip. Today was chocolate and hazelnut. He had to wonder how bad of a mood Rachel was to put a hint of chocolate in coffee. He couldn't deny it was good.

Rachel sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Raphael had gotten worried about her, so it was probably that reason as to why she was going to listen to him. She really should be in her room, avoiding him…probably planning an escape. There was no way she could leave though. Donny had told her to stay bed-ridden, she had a fever. Well, as long as she wasn't being delusional she should be fine to walk around…of course the purple bandanna turtle didn't believe that in the least. "…Are we going to sit here in silence?" She asked sarcastically.

"You said you're avoiding me to protect my family. Why? What do we need protection from?" Raph folded his arms. He was going to be as stubborn as he possibly could. He had even slept at her door the night before after she had slammed it in his face. He refused to give up.

Rachel bit her lip as she looked away. "It's not important." She said with a toss of her head. "I told you this last night too."

"It IS important!" Raph narrowed his eyes, "Please tell me."

Rachel looked at him and said, "If I was really trying to protect your family, I would have already left. As it is I'm down with a cold. When I get over it, I'll be out of your way." She said firmly. "That's why it's not important. The minute I leave, you and everyone is fine. The very second I walk out the door; you won't be in any danger. I know that sounds stupid, seeing how you're up against the Foot and you have a double-agent. I'm nothing like that." Her voice turned cold. "So, now do you have to worry?"

Donny sighed, "Being melodramatic as always. I bet she's just going around in circles so Raph can't get her." He muttered, _'He's worried. She's scared. Neither of them knows what the word comforting means at times._' He took another sip of his coffee.

Raphael snatched her cup of coffee and set it on the table before turning to her again and he placed his hands on either side of her head, looking at her intently as he got up-close, "What if I don't want you to leave, Rachel?"

She opened her mouth a few times. "Why does it matter?" She asked him. "Why does it matter if I leave? I told you time and time again that I was going to."

_'And because you haven't done it is because you can't stand the thought of being away.'_ Donny thought to himself, muttering it aloud, but not loud enough for them to hear. "Usually Lily would be at Rae's defense by now." He sighed.

"It matters to _me_ Rae," Raph told her firmly, "Even if the Fearless Leader doesn't, _I_ trust you, _I_ like you and I like you _being here_ with us. You say you're going to leave but I know you won't. How? Because _I_ won't let you…Even if you do, I will track you down and bring you back, or just follow you, whichever makes you more pissed off."

"Grrr…" Rachel growled at him. "Why are you doing this? I don't understand." She shook her head. "Both of your options will irritate me greatly." She bit her lip. "I don't get you Raph. I don't understand. I'm telling you that I can bring down your whole family and that's why I have to leave. Instead of kicking the bomb out of a house, you're holding me in?!" Her chest tightened and she started coughing.

_'And she's overdoing it…'_ Donny sighed. "I better stop them before it gets worse and she winds up sicker." He muttered. He looked at his coffee and set it on the counter. "Then again, I'm quite curious. If she accidentally slips a location I can safely assume that's where Lily is……however…I don't understand why she calls herself a bomb. She's not talking about her temper. I bet Lily knows…I hope she's okay…"

Raphael sighed and shifted Rae so he could sit on the couch and put her on his lap, the blanket over them both. He rubbed her back until she stopped coughing, "Yes, I'm keeping you in, because I want to know more about you, Rae. Like I said yesterday, I enjoy being with you. Another reason I like scaring you and making you angry is because it lets me know you're **alive**. It's too easy to fake happiness, play coy and whatnot, but being frightened or angry you can't easily act."

"Then I must be one hell of an actress." Rachel snapped as she took in a few deep breaths. "I'm glad you enjoy being with me. I also like hanging around with you." She said honestly. She leaned against his shoulder. She was just getting so tired. Just tired, "I lost two families because of my stupidity. Why should I let a third go down a drain?"

Donny paused in getting a drink of coffee and looked behind his shoulder to see the scene, "Two families?" He whispered softly. "That must mean that she's probably an orphan. That explains why she gets all nervous when she comes down to eats with us…and with today being a holiday she must be a wreck. I bet she was just running towards getting a fever from all of her panicking." Donny muttered. "No wonder Raph was worried."

Lily jumped on Don's shoulder from the counter and pawed at him, "Mew…" this was certainly a time she wouldn't mind Don going into the lab.

Rachel bit her lip as she struggled against her tears. She had two years under her belt, smiling against the tears. But for some reason…the tears started to burn, forcing her to close them. Droplets started running down her cheeks and soon enough she was crying into his shoulder, gripping him tightly. She never wanted this. She didn't want this family to leave her too. She didn't want them to think of her. She knew Bria would be safer here than with her…she should have just left that night.

It was so easy being attached.

Donny closed his eyes and decided to leave the kitchen, knowing that Raph would probably try his hand at comforting her. When he closed the door to his lab he looked behind his shoulder to the door. "Two families…" He murmured. He was so thankful…now he was so thankful that he only had this one. What would he have done if he lost his brothers? He had told Lily the answer to that…but now… "I would probably wouldn't be able to live every day, knowing that their gone." He said in a soft whisper, "To know that everything I touched held some sort of memory involving them."

Lily stayed silent, but leaned against his neck comfortingly. She looked around the lab and looked back at him.

Donny sighed as he went in front of his computer, but instead of turning it on, he buried head into his arms. He wasn't crying, he was thinking. He wished Lily was here. He stood up after several minutes and went over to his Bo. "I should look for her. I can stick to the alleyways." He murmured.

Lily ducked when he slipped his Bo into its strap and she buried her claws into it so she wouldn't fall off when he slipped out the door and outside, the sudden blast of cold air from warmth made her shiver, but she snuggled closer to Donatello's neck, smirking a little. Well, if making him worry made him get out of the lair then so be it.

Rachel looked up when Don opened the lab door and ran off through the living room to the entrance of the lair. Without warning, he opened the door and left. She sweatdropped, "Oh…this is bad." She said as she watched the door close the door behind him, _'Lily what are you thinking? You're going to kill him from stress before you accomplishing anything!'_

"What?" Raph blinked at her, "What's wrong?"

Rachel looked at him and looked back to the door. A small smile made it's way to her face as she got off his lap. "Nothing's wrong." She said with a wink, "I just think that someone's going to have a little too much fun."

Donatello searched all the alleyways, abandon buildings and all possible areas for Lily to disappear to. He spent hours trying to find her, looking through every nook and canny that he could find. The sun was setting on the horizon. He knew that he should keep looking, but he remembered that one person that was sick and he knew that Lily would be pissed off if he abandoned his family again. He sighed. "I'll try again the morning, or during midnight." He said slowly as he trudged back to the lair. "Where are you Lily?" He gritted his teeth. "Why won't you come back?"

Lily was combing her hair from all the knots and tangles from the while she was a kitten. She had just come back about an hour before, taking a shower and getting cleaned up. She saw Don walk in and frowned, "Donny? You okay? Aw man, don't tell me you're getting sick, too!" she didn't mean for it to go that far, and she rushed over to him, placing her hand on his forehead.

Donny blinked before reaching out and hugged her tightly. "Don't do that." He said softly under his breath, "Don't scare me like that again, Lily."

Lily's eyes widened and she hugged him back, "Gomen…I didn't mean to," she admitted.

"I'm glad you're safe. Where were you anyway?" Don asked. "I asked Rae and she decided to be all vague." He paused. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to know. I'm just glad you're home."

Lily smiled softly and kept her arm around him, "Rae introduced me to some friends of hers who were able to teach me more about the city and myself," she informed him, "I have to keep the location secret, but that's the gist of it," she nuzzled his cheek, "I'm glad to be home. I missed you…" she walked towards the lab but paused when he didn't follow her, "Donny?"

Donny shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Why don't we hang around here? It's better than hanging out in the lab." He said. "And I'll be closer at hand if someone needs me. Besides, my gadgets can wait for a little bit."

Lily watched him for a little bit before smiling, "Alright," she agreed and joined him, taking his Bo from his back and setting it against the wall, "What changed?" she asked as they sat down.

"Everything," Don said with a shrug. "You said a lot of things that didn't make sense until you left. When I started thinking about them, I realized how right you were. So, little by little, I'll try joining my brothers and the girls in some of their activities. I'm still going to hang around my lab. Just not all day…"

Lily smiled and leaned against him, "I'm glad, Don," she let a purr escape her and nuzzled his arm, breathing his scent even though she's been super-close for a while. It was quickly becoming addicting, "Did you…miss me, too?"

"Of course I did," Donny said as he hugged her a little tighter, "I missed you a lot."


	13. Soothing

Soothing

It was raining. She had to hurry. She knew that they were waiting for her. She reached the door and opened it, a smile on her face. "I'm home!" She called out into the empty darkness. Her face changed from happy to shock right down to horror. Everyone in the house was gone besides a bed. On the bed was a woman sleeping on it. Right next to it was a man.

"Father?" she asked delicately, "Why are you trying to wake up mom?" She reached out to touch him when she felt something slit her cheek. Blood...she looked at him to see that he was holding a knife. On the bed……didn't even look like her mother.

"NO!" She screamed, "NOT HER." She wanted to run to the bed, but he held the knife to her throat. She looked up and the man wasn't her father anymore.

"No…" She said weakly, "Not you…" She reached out to touch the person, but the sai came down quickly. She wasn't sure if she screamed the name, or if she screamed something else. Her whole body trembled as she ran. She found a dark closet and hid there. She could hear the footsteps creaking. They were coming nearer. They were coming closer.

"Not you…" She murmured, "Anyone but you." She wanted to beg. Why?

The answer came swiftly, "Because you're worthless." She heard these words before. "You See the Future, but you couldn't see that I was going to get fired. You couldn't see if your mother was going to be alive. You can't do anything right anyway. I don't know why she kept you alive. Devil Child. You're the reason why she's dead."

"I'm sorry," She whimpered as she brought her legs up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The footsteps were coming closer. They stopped and her heart continued to race. "I didn't mean to kill her. I swear." Tears continued to leak, "I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

Outside in the Real World, Raphael had heard the screams and came to Rachel's room. He opened the door and went to her side, feeling her whole body was as hot as could be, "Rae? Rae! Wake up, Rae!" he called shaking her and getting her untangled from the blankets.

Her eyes snapped open, but it didn't help any. The same face…fear washed over her and she quickly swung her leg around. She felt it make contact, but it didn't matter. She heard something crack and it only freaked her out more. She rushed to the door and flung it open. She didn't remember this place. It was so bright. It was so……scary. How could something so bright, that looks so innocent, be so scary? Her heart thudded harder in her chest. She felt trapped. Instinct told her to run. She had to run.

_'Where do I go?'_ She thought as she looked around frantically. Shadows…there were lots of shadows……How could a place be so bright hold so many shadows. She felt herself push against the wall. The coolness did nothing to help her. Her whole throat constricted. She couldn't scream. She was cornered…she was completely surrounded by shadows.

"I didn't mean to!" She screamed. "I didn't do anything wrong! She just collapsed! Why do you have to blame me for everything?!" She knew that didn't help any. They paused…but they were coming closer, "Stay away from me!"

"Shiori, Illuminate!" Brianna called out and let her pearl ring flash towards Rachel and blind her long enough she could get to her sister, "Rae! Rachel, Esu, hush now!" she held her close as the turtles went into the room where there were agonizing groans, "Rae, you're safe!"

Rachel just started crying hysterically as she gripped onto whoever was hugging her. "I didn't do anything wrong." She repeated as she cried, gripping onto this person tightly. She couldn't do anything anymore. Donatello had slipped back into his lab and got a first-aid kit. He went over to Bria and handed her a pill. "She'll calm down after she takes this. Just be prepared, she'll probably fall asleep," He whispered as he walked back up the stairs to see Raph on the ground.

"Geeze bro, what did you do to make her freak out like that?" Michelangelo asked as he poked his brother in the arm, "Hey Donny, I think he cracked some ribs."

"No fucking shit, she hit me square in the chest, ya dimbo!" Raph cursed and saw Don, knowingly rolling over onto his back, "I didn't do anything, either! She was having a nightmare, so I tried getting her out of it…"

Bria held onto Rachel after giving her the pill and looked at Leo who was watching them, "Help me get her to the couch?" she asked when Rae passed out in her arms.

"Sure." Leo agreed as he picked Rae up. He wondered what she had been talking about. She looked so frightened when she looked at them. "I wonder what she had been dreaming to get stuck like that."

"I have a pretty good guess, but I'd rather not jump to conclusions, Lionheart," Bria sighed as she went to the kitchen and came back with an ice cold washcloth and started dabbing the sweat away on Rae's face.

Her eyes opened. Her body felt sluggish and her eyes were still burning for some reason. Her chest hurt, her body was sore…but what was worse was that she felt freezing. She looked down to see that Bria or someone had put five or so blankets on her……but this was not her room. _'Okay, how did I get here?'_ When she shifted, she felt something heavy on her arm and a weight was on the couch that wasn't her own. Her eyes trialed up and saw who it was. "What the hell?" She murmured. His torso was wrapped in bandages. "Hey!" She pronounced on him, "What happened to you? Get up! Get up! Why am I on the couch?! And why are you injured?!"

"Ow…" Raph wheezed, "That…hurts…"

"Oh my god!" Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't……" She scrambled to get to his level; concern was in her eyes as well as apologetic. "But…how did you get these wounds?"

"You…" Raph smiled weakly and leaned against the couch, "Ugh…Last night, you hit me square in the chest."

Rachel looked at him with a blink. "I did this?" She asked. "How did I wind up here in the living room?"

"You had a nightmare, and I tried to wake you, and you freaked out…Bria finally had to stop you," Raph explained.

"I don't remember any of this." Rachel said with a frown. "I'm sorry if I did that though. I wonder what I was dreaming about that could have tossed me into a frenzy." She mused this over for a bit, but nothing was popping up. She shrugged, "Probably just a fever dream."

"That's what Don said," Raph smiled at her, "It's alright, though, I only broke 3 ribs."

"You only broke three ribs? I broke three of your ribs?! Raph!" She cried out. Her chest constricted and she started coughing. "I'm sorry." She whimpered as her coughing eased up, "Geez. You make this sound like it's not a big deal."

"It's not…because it could've been worse. Leo nearly killed me from a nightmare…Don nearly strangled me…Mikey…I won't talk about that," Raphael shrugged.

Rachel bit her lip and looked a little upset as she touched the bandages that wrapped around him. She did this. She had done this and she didn't have a memory of it. She remembered one thing about her dream…she knew that she didn't want him to hate her. She hugged him tightly, mindful of his ribs.

Raph blinked in surprise, but smiled and hugged her in return, "Don drugged you with something, so that might be why," he offered for an explanation.

Rachel didn't respond as she held on to him. His scent was so soothing. It was nothing like the dream. He didn't hold his sai to her neck. He didn't try to chase her down. He wasn't the one that "murdered" the woman in her dream. How long though until he did? She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to let this new family leave her behind too. She pulled away as a violent cough racked her body. "I hate being sick." She said grumpily. "I still can't believe I fell into a pond."

"You jerked away from me and tripped," Raph chuckled but then stopped quickly and winced.

Rachel bit her lip as she looked at his ribs. She swallowed thickly as she gently put her arms around him and took a breath. "I'm sorry." She sighed, "About the argument. I already…I'm kind of envious of you and your family. But I wanted to try to help you…and protect everyone. Having me around…will hurt you." She coughed lightly, "But. If you're willing to put up with the danger I'm undoubtedly going to bring…I'll stay."

"Thank you, Rae," Raph smiled and hugged her back as best as possible, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Rachel said as she pulled away to look up, "What is it?"

Raph nodded over to the kitchen where done was sitting and laughing freely with Mikey and Leo, Lily standing behind him with her arms around his neck as she laughed with him, "By any chance was the kitten you gave Don, Lily?"

Rachel blinked in surprise and then smiled. "When did you figure that out?"

"Mm…Yesterday morning, when Don went out and you said 'too much fun'," Raphael grinned.

"Oh god I said all of that aloud?!" Rachel asked as she looked surprised. "Well…looks like you won on that. I'm surprised you didn't ask me when you heard it."

"I was too comfortable holding you. I was afraid you might storm off or something," Raph shrugged and then gritted his teeth when he had to stop.

"If moving is going to be a difficult thing for you to do then you're the one who should be lying down. Why weren't you in your room anyway?" She demanded as she pulled him back on to the couch and forced him to lie down on it. She gathered the blankets and tossed them on him.

"I was worried about you, and I'm fine enough to at least sit up," Raph said defiantly and attempted to do so when she shoved him back down, "Hey! I went passed Don's "no" to sleep by your side last night, missy."

"And I appreciate that. Now will you _please_ lie down?" She told him. She turned her head to the side as she started coughing. Being stubborn she put the blankets on him and sat on the side of the couch. "You're so stubborn. Don't you know that you're not going to get any better if you keep hurting your ribs?"

Raph raised an eyebrow at her and threw the blankets off, "Okay, let's settle this," he grabbed her hand and dragged her coughing form through the lair and to his room. He opened the door and left it open as he dragged her to the bed, "I brought you to _my_ room because I know you'd kill me if I went to yours and saw your stuff," he grabbed her arms and forced her to sit on one side, and he went over to his side, closest to the window, "Happy?" he asked.

Rachel just blinked. "Okay." She replied. "I'm guessing you...want me to sleep here too?"

"Yup," Raph grinned, "I'm sure a bed is a lot more comfortable than the couch...even though the couch is plenty comfy, too," he got on the bed and pulled her down and nuzzled her shoulder like he would a stuffed animal, "I hope you don't mind?"

Her cheeks heated up quickly. "N-no," She squeaked. "Not at all…glad I could help…I mean stay!" _'Oh man…'_ She thought to herself, _'This is embarrassing.'_

"If it didn't hurt to laugh, I'd do so…" Raph muttered with a smirk against her back.

Rachel blushed deeper, "Sorry if you think me sleeping with a guy is that funny." She said as she buried her face in the covers. That wasn't true. She had slept with Matt and with Andy, but this for some reason, didn't feel like any of those times, which was what caused her embarrassment, "Besides why aren't you turning all hot and red?"

"Why…should it…matter?" Raphael yawned and held her a bit tighter, "We're friends…"

_'Friends…'_ Rachel thought as she went in deeper to the blankets. _'Well, what was I hoping for? This makes it a whole lot easier.' _She told herself with a slight nod, "Because I'm a girl?" She decided to tease.

Raph didn't hear her, but his response was a soft rumble for a snore.

She groaned. _'Then again…' _she thought as her eye closed lazily, maybe that's why she was able to sleep in her guest room for so long. The noise he made was comforting. It was as if she had heard it before. It was her last thought when her eyes closed and a dreamless sleep followed.


	14. Night

**Kerica Note**** - **Thank you **Winged Monkey** for allowing me to use some of your one-shots!!!!!

**Kerica Note 2** – This was actually written on the 2010 New Year's Night

The Night

It was the New Year.

"The night is a strange thing…It keeps us secret but at the same time gives us meaning. It's the yang to the day's yin. I'm always surprised to see how many ignore the night's beauty. Few notice the wondrous formations of the stars or the changes of the moon…" Brianna mumbled to herself, "It's a full moon tonight, which I believe is a good omen."

"Why?" Leonardo looked down at her, since she was sitting on the edge of the building they were on, since they had come to watch the New York's ball drop to signify 2010's beginning. It was their turn to patrol, and the others were all laid up with something and Donatello was on hyper-drive with a brand new idea.

"It's a good omen because it means our lives will be full of everything imaginable, or close to," Bria smiled up at him then looked back down at the partying city. "They don't see the beauty in the flame of a candle," she continued, "Instead they hide behind their electric lights, determined to block out the night with their glow. They do not know that the night gives them protection through you and I, as well as Rae, Lily, and the rest of your brothers. They fear night. I'll never understand that fear."

Leo looked down at the buildings, at the people that were crowding around the parks and the streets to look at the annual fireworks that were going off, sparking the light with colorful fire and designs, making the night glow with "stars" that were brighter than the ones one could see when the lights were off. "The night may bring beautiful things, but in the shadows that we use, evil use too. Bad things happen at night as well as good things."

He closed his eyes. "Your sister seems to be scared of the light. Lily seems to not care, but is also more comfortable in the light. You, on the other hand, seem the same way." He watched her for the longest time. He could hear shouting and popping of "snappers" that children were throwing to the ground in celebration. Some people were dancing and others were singing in bad, drunken voices. The police were out; scouring the sight as well as watching the New Year unfolds. "I suppose we're most comfortable in it, because we know what really lurks in the shadows, and we try to prevent them."

Leo bit his lip. He knew better than to just assume things, however, he had a good biases for his theory. "She never asked us if she could leave the lair. She doesn't even come with us on patrol unless Raph is the one that drags her. She hasn't said anything about wanting to go anywhere." He looked at Bria. "You haven't either, but you're more active. You might ask us if you could shop around and you might tell us that you're going off somewhere in the day. Rae…she does it only if she's dragged into it. Like when Raph forced her to go to the mall with April. You tell me, what kind of person does that unless their afraid of something? Darkness and light she fears, but I think the light is the one she fears. Am I wrong?" He looked at Bria. "You know her better."

"Rae is afraid of exposure. She's afraid of the memories the light gives her. Happy times died in the light," Bria explained to him sadly, "You are mostly right. Though, I ask to go out because I don't like being stuck in the same place for days on end. There's only so much to do at the lair, ya know?"

"I understand completely." Leo nodded as he thought about what he was going to say next. There was no easy way of asking her about it. "She had a nightmare about one of those memories, didn't she?" He felt her sadness; he knew that she cared about her friend a lot, "She told you about it perhaps? Or maybe it was from your ability to see into the past that told of what happened?"

Bria sighed and looked up at the fireworks, twirling the glowing band she had found in an alleyway on the way there. "It's...very sad. It also might help you understand her just a bit more..." she closed her eyes, "Her mother over did it after completing a prophecy for someone. She got super sick, coughing up blood. Then she recovered…her father fought with her mother and hit her. Rae stayed by her mother's side until she died, but after the funeral of which Rachel had to take care of, her father ditched her." With a sigh, she continued, "In the nightmare, I'm guessing Rae at first pictured her father killing her mother. Then it turned into someone she cared for, and that's when she started freaking out."

Leonardo frowned. It made sense. He turned back to the partying and the crowds that were yelling and screaming about the New Year. It explained why she didn't like to be around them and why she always looked so tense when they sat down for dinner. She was an orphan who didn't have much. A family sit down was probably a "light" memory instead of a "dark" memory. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for her or what." He said softly. "I know your sister doesn't like pity. However, no matter if she hates it or not…" He continued as his voice saddened by what he heard, "I can see why she wants to leave the lair so badly, but also stops herself from trying to escape."

Bria nodded, "Yeah," she sighed and stood up so she could stand with him. She didn't like how his arms were folded, so she wrapped hers around the one closest to her, "You're too tense, loosen up," she smiled up at him, "It's a New Year after all. Let's make the best of it."

Leonardo blinked as he looked at her and shrugged, "Why not?" He asked with a smile, "What do you have planned?"

Brianna looked down and smiled, "There are plenty of people dressed up looking outrageous. People won't care or notice. Even if they do, they'll probably be too drunk to care." She pulled at the arm she had caught, "How about some partying ourselves?"

"That is a pretty reckless idea, don't you think?" Leo asked with a raised eye ridge. He watched them down on the street and rolled his eyes. "Even the ones who are dressed outrageously would see a turtle and scram. A good way to crash a perfectly nice party," He looked at her. "If you want to go down there and enjoy yourself, go ahead. I'll watch you from here or from a closer distance if I can manage it."

Bria rolled her eyes and pulled hard enough he lost his balance, but the next roof down wasn't too far and she made sure they landed safely. "Be reckless once in a while, Lionheart!" she grinned at him and pulled him along determinedly.

Leo used his heels to stop her from making her go any farther, pulling her back in the process, "It's too reckless."

Bria smirked, _'Two can play at this game…'_ she stopped pulling and he stumbled, but she "fell" forward and kissed his beak. She grinned when he blinked and took advantage of him being in shock. Going behind him she shoved his shell forwards and jumped when he finally ended up down in the alley. She caught him when he tried to get away, and kissed him again, "Come on, Lionheart," she grinned and dragged him along and into the light of the party.

The kisses had been quick, but they heated his cheeks to perfect temperature. He didn't have time to muse over it since he was being dragged into the light to have fun and "loosen up" as she said. Perhaps it couldn't hurt to be reckless once in a while.

Raphael heard laughter coming from outside and then the door opened, and in came tumbling Brianna and Leonardo, just completely laughing their head off about who knows what, and Bria was attempting not to drop a bag, "Who's up for some Baileys Irish Cream?!" the Knight sister called grinning.

"I am!" Rachel sang as she happily slid down the railing. "Did you use a fake I.D or did you get a hobo to buy it for you?!" Her eyes were sparkling gleefully.

"I am!" Rachel sang as she happily slid down the railing. "Did you use a fake I.D or did you get a hobo to buy it for you?!" Her eyes were sparkling gleefully.

"Fake ID of course!" Bria laughed hysterically.

"You like liquor don't you?" Mikey asked as he looked over at Rae.

"Of course I do." Rachel turned around as she grabbed the bag that Bria was holding. "Oh wow." She gushed as she rummaged through. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"I can already visualize the hangovers everyone's going to get," Donny sweatdropped.

"Hey now!" Bria grabbed the bag back, "Hold your horses," she chided.

"No fair!" Rachel pouted. "Fine," She folded her arms. "I suppose I'll bring out the glasses to you so you can pour it out and if needed me and Mikey can make the snacks that go with it. Besides that, I don't know why we should hold back. That is to be drunk." She pointed at the bag.

Bria rolled her eyes, "I not holding back, silly, there are different flavors in here!" she grinned, "Not everyone likes everything, though."

"Then set them up on the table." Rachel rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen to get the glasses. "And make sure to tell them how strong the liquor is."

Brianna giggled and closed the door once Leonardo got fully inside with another bag. She took both and set them next to the table, placing out many different flavors, sorting them as well, "It's just as strong as any other I'm sure, but it's to be ENJOYED. It's not like sake or beer," she said very firmly to everyone.

"Alrighty," Bria said when the bags were empty, "Original is in the middle. Chocolate is on the left side of the table, Caramel is on the right side, and two bottles of coffee, one for you, Rae, and one for you, Donny-Don. Rae, share a little with Raph, see f he likes it. I bought this third bottle just in case he does, but if he doesn't split it between you and Don."

"It also can be used in cocktails." Rachel replied with a smile. "Drinking it straight would be pretty good. Is this the only alcoholic beverage you got?" She clicked her tongue. "I guess I'll have to drag you to a bar and get you really, really drunk." She smiled. "Anyway." She poured a little in one cup of the coffee flavored one and handed it to Raph. "Try it." She encouraged. "The original is probably better. The chocolate will have to taste nasty. It never mixes, no matter how much one wants it to."

"Hey!" Bria pouted, "I like the chocolate one! No way either you getting me to drink beer, either, sis. I refuse!" she huffed and grabbed a cup, pouring our a bit of Original to Lily since she hadn't tried it before certainly. She poured out a bit of Chocolate for herself and looked at Mikey, "What do you want, Mikesters?"

"You already are drinking it." Rachel muttered.

"I think the chocolate one would be best." Mikey replied with a smile. "Thanks."

Donny watched as Rae poured the coffee one and handed it to him with a smile. "Thanks." He told her as he accepted it. Leo was a little more skeptic and decided to pick the original. He wasn't adventurous yet.

Raphael took a sip of the coffee one and blinked, "Whoa...very intense flavor!" he licked his lips, "But very good."

Bria smiled and handed him the third bottle, "Since Coffee's only for you three, once you get going you can just drink out of your respective bottles," she grinned.

"YES!" Rae shouted with a laugh, "Awesome."

Bria giggled and looked at Leo, "I told you being reckless wasn't so bad."

"It wasn't," Leo admitted with a grin as he took a sip of his cup, "Thanks."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she took a bottle from the side and turned to Raph and smiled to herself as she took a drink. Well, it wasn't so bad to do this. It's been a while since she had gotten a good buzz. "You should have bought some vodka and Kahula. I could have mixed a good drink with these." She smiled as she took another sip, "But it's not so bad drinking it straight."

"It's the only kind of alcohol and some wines and sake that I like," Bria told her as she mixed a bit of caramel in her chocolate, taking a sip and shuddering with the strength but smiled to herself and kept drinking.

"Poor Lil," Bria swooned as she watched the neko knocked out on one of the other couches, in the lap of the purple-banded ninja, "Never 'ad liquor so I didn't expect 'er to 'old it well…Don, too, though he lasted longer."

"You're not doing a very good job at holding yours." Rachel responded as she took another swig of the bottle. "I wonder if this is what the heroin people mean by being high. I'm seeing stars. Oh! That's not as bad as eating. God, people who have pot eat like a lot! Did you know that?"

"Naw…didn't know that at all," Bria laughed and fell to her side, landing into Leo's shoulder, careful not to drop her glass, "Never been interested in drugs, thanks."

"I think you had enough." Leo said as he took the glass away from her and set it down. He had quit after he felt a buzz in his head. He knew better than to drink himself into oblivion like the rest of his family did. "Come on." he said gently picking her up, "Let's you get you into bed."

"Hey, Fearless, let her stay!" Raph objected, "She brought them, I bet she's interested in listening to us!" he waved his bottle around but slid back into the couch.

"Yesh, yesh! I don' wanna sweep yet! I'll miss something!" Bria protested, struggling to her feet.

Leo sighed, "Then lay down on the couch. You're going to fall over like you're proving that you're about to do." The leader replied.

"Hehe," Rachel grinned wildly. "I bet she would miss something. Donny's passed out, Lily's sleeping, Mikey's just quit for now. And then I suppose me and Raph are just the talkative ones." She was just about to pick up the bottle, but Leo was faster. She merely smiled, "Hey fearless, I have a question for you."

"I doubt you're going to remember the answer with how drunk you are, so asking me would be pretty pointless, wouldn't it?" Leo asked with a raised eye ridge.

"Just answer," Bria murmured leaning cuddling into his side.

Rachel smiled a bit and then looked over at the window, "You've been kissed recently, haven't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked with a slight surprise. What kind of girl was this chick? She obviously hated being in romance, but it was like she was thriving on it. It was if she was trying to push him and Bria together.

"It doesn't." Rae replied as she pressed a finger to her lips. "I was just merely curious if it was true. You're face says it all. Did you know the I don't really have to touch anyone to tell their fortune? Palmistry, tarot, water reading, all are effective ways of telling the future. It's pretty much procedure to know all of them. Not everyone can rely on visions, but even the future itself is riddled. I just wanted to know your ties that you and Bria were going to have. Now that I know..." She reached over and grabbed the bottle. "I don't have to worry much for now. But I suspect that I will. I am her sister. Like you said, I probably won't remember any of this."

"Do you always ramble while drunk?" Leo asked as he sweatdropped. Oh he felt bad for any bartender that had to listen to her. She talked and barely allowed pause in that paragraph.

"Actually, yesh, she does," Bria yawned as she rested her head on his lap, "I've 'ad to come drag 'er off and I gaw paid to do so," she snickered.

Rachel smiled, "But I suppose you have the right to know about my ties to your family, don't you? Leader and all, you don't trust me. Though you trust my sister, I am someone to not trust." She grinned a little widely. "To be honest, Leo, you can't trust me." He narrowed his eyes and her smile turned sad. "And to be honest, I'm the most trustworthy. A paradox." She shrugged. "Here I am the most dangerous person but its also here that I'm most safest, another paradox." She looked at the bottles. "To be honest, Leo, I don't expect this simple crush to go away any time soon, but I'm also not expecting to stay." She watched him. "You're confused."

"That's because you're going around in circles again." Leo said with a shake of his head. "You're very weird when your drunk and I doubt you know half of the things you're saying."

"If that's the case then I'm a ranting lunatic," Rachel nodded in agreement, "But tell me something Leo, are you not the same way?"

"Keh, my head's dizzy from all Rae's ramblings…I'll do you a favor Fearless and put this in the fridge then head to bed myself," Raph stood up, stumbling to the kitchen, and stumbled back towards his room. His door shut and loud rumbling/snoring came a moment later.

Leo watched him for a while and turned to Bria who was knocked unconscious on his lap. He stood up and decided to put her to bed. "You…" He paused in his words. "Probably won't remember any of this when you wake up." He cradled Bria and left.

"No." Rachel murmured. "But someone will," She went over to the couch and decided to sleep there. "Hey, Mikey, you up? If you are, stumble over here. The couch is big enough for us both."

Michelangelo did what he was told without really much thought and climbed on to the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and nestled himself deeper into the couch, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Rachel replied gently as she let her eyes close, "Little brother."


	15. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

Raphael yawned and rubbed his head. He had a little headache, but other than that, his hang over wasn't' as bad as when he found the stashes of sake or drank beer. He stretched and went into the living room, and he paused in his step. On the couch were Michelangelo letting Rae cuddle against him on the couch. Growling he made sure there was nothing important around and went around the couch, tipping it, and made Mikey and Rachel tumble.

"Oh Jesus," Rachel groaned as Mikey whimpered. They both opened their eyes and looked up at Raph. "What was that for?!" Rachel demanded. "That hurt!"

"I have to agree. You made my head spin," Mikey said as he shook his head, "I don't remember pranking you this badly."

"Time for morning practices, it might help get that hangover out of your head," Raph growled and grabbed Mikey's arm, dragging him towards the dojo, shutting the door behind him.

Lily came out with a cup of tea in her hands, eyes droopy, "He saw you two sleeping together on the couch and got jealous," she answered Rachel's completely confused expression taking a sip of her tea and came over, fixing was had been tipped over and reset the couch before sitting on it.

Rachel just blinked a few times. "Why is he jealous over that?" She mused aloud. "I should talk to him." She said. "Poor Mikey, he doesn't deserve any of this." She muttered as she walked to the training room and opened the door to see that Raph and Mikey were already sparring. _'This just gets weirder and weirder…is Raph actually trying to hit him?!' _"Raph!" She called, "Don't hit him too hard! He still needs his head."

"Rae you're not helping!" Mikey shouted back.

_'That's probably true.'_ Rachel said. "Sorry," She said with a hot blush, "I'll talk to you guys later." She grinned as she bounced out of the training room, _'Boys are so complex. How did I think of them to be simple?! Their just as bad as girls!'_

"Lily, do you remember anything that happened last night?" Rachel asked the cat.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I had three glasses and was gone. That's a question better left for Don."

Donatello was just waking up when Rae walked into the lab looking confused, "What's up?" He asked groggily.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Rachel asked. "Raph really got mad and well I was wondering if I did something or if Mikey and I did something. Lily said it was out of jealously."

"I don't remember much." Donny said with a shake. "I was down after a few drinks. I think the only one that can tell you is Leo. I don't think even Raph remembers what happened. Mikey maybe might tell you, too."

"Oh…I see…" Rachel said and was about to leave.

Don spoke again. "I do have a hunch, if you want it."

"Anything!" Rachel said, spinning around to face him her brown eyes sparkling.

"I have a feeling Raph has feelings for you Rae. Not as a friend or as a family member," Don said with a slight smile, "He's probably attacking Mikey out of jealousy, as Lily said."

"Hmmmm……" Rachel hummed as she turned around. "I don't know about that. I should ask Mikey when he gets out of training." She walked out of the room deep in thought. No way, there was just no way Raph had feelings for her...not that way. He said it himself. She was a friend.

"You Humans are just so weird…" Lily muttered, tail flipping back and forth as she sipped her tea and watched Rachel, but what she said did not reach the red-head, "What one says is not always what they truly mean."

Raphael finally left the training room, "dusting" off his hands and walked passed Rae towards the kitchen, grabbing some food and making some coffee, "Want coffee, Rae? Don'll need some, too."

"Sure…" Rachel said as she thought about what Donny asked. It would be best to ask him if what Don said was true…but then she would have to have an excuse asking. She sighed as the scent of coffee brewing penetrated the air. "Hey, Raph, what happened last night to make you so upset at Mikey?"

"Donno…" Raph sighed, "I just felt…this urge to make him hurt, since I felt hurt at what I saw…"

"Lily and Don told me that you were jealous." Rachel said as she watched him. "I don't like asking personal questions, because they're none of it is my business……but……is it possible you have a crush on me?"

Raph nearly dropped the coffee pot and he gulped, "I…don't know…" he admitted softly, feeling his face heat with embarrassment. He poured the cups and handed her one.

"Oh…" Rachel replied as she took one and smiled, "That's okay." She grinned. "I hope you weren't thinking about holding back. We're siblings aren't we?" She took a drink. "I'm going off to see how badly you beat Mikey up." She said as she walked into the training room, "And he left you no room to defend."

"It's probably because he still remembers some of last night's conversation." Mikey said as he rubbed the welt marks that Raph managed to get him with the practice bamboo sword. "And I'm guessing you have no idea do you?"

"Not a clue. I asked Lily and Donny and even Raph, but all last night to them was a blur. Well, no…I just asked Raph he had a crush on me and he said he didn't know." Rachel replied as she knelt in front of him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Now I know what they mean by jealousy hurts." Mikey whimpered. He looked at her and sighed. "I don't think Raph really knows if he has a crush on you, but I know you do."

"How do you know about that?!" Rachel asked.

"It's not just me, Leo knows too. You told him yourself," Mikey responded.

"I did what?!" Rachel asked, turning pale. "I told Leo?! I told……oh god, oh god, oh god!" She rushed out of the training room to find Leo and Bria. He couldn't know. He couldn't tell Raph or anyone! She was a fool; she should have watched her drinking.

Brianna was walking out of her room, rubbing her eyes. She didn't have a hangover, she really didn't dink that much, just drank slower than the others. So she probably only had about as much as Don but seemed like as much as Rae. However, her eyes burned like hell, "Mm…why is it so bright?" she grumbled.

"Bria?!" Rachel demanded as she ran over to her sister, "You can't tell a soul!" She said, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Uh…sorta…laughs of laughter, Leo took the glass out of my hand, and Leo carried me to my room and I was out. Other than that, no babe," Bria shook her head.

"Okay." Rachel said holding her breath when she thought about it. Leo did take Bria's glass and she remembered that she rambled about something. She looked at Bria with surprise. Leo…she remembered that she asked Leo if he had kissed Bria recently. Her face paled as she ran off to find Leo.

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "Mkay…Lily?! Anymore hot water for tea?!" she called and went down the stairs.

Rachel ran into Leo who was just coming out of his room. "What do you remember from last night?!" She demanded him.

Leonardo blinked and replied, "Everything, naturally. I didn't drink myself into a stupor like you and everyone else did."

She bit her lip, "I said something about Bria kissing you, didn't I? I also said something about Raph."

"You did," Leo nodded.

"Damn it!" Rachel screamed. "It's not fair! You better keep it a secret Leo!" She told him with a glare. "He doesn't need to know anything about it." She watched him; the whole conversation was coming back to her now. For some reason, it burned at her. These two were able to hint at their affections. She had to keep her crush a secret, to protect him. He didn't need to know about her stupid infatuation, "Keep it a secret Leo."

"It's not that big of a deal, Rae," Leo told her, "So you have a crush. It's not going to kill you to admit it to him."

"It's not going to kill me?! It's not going to kill me?! Damn you!" Rachel shrieked, "It very well can kill me!"

"You're being melodramatic. It's just a crush," Leo said with a raised eye ridge.

"Oh yeah, blame it on the drunkenness why don't you?" Rachel snapped. "You and Bria can hint about it all you want, you can even throw it in my face, but you will not and I will not throw my feelings around."

"You're being irrational." Leo said with a sigh. "Maybe your still a little drunk." He paused in his words and looked at her. She looked furious and he decided to ask her something, "Rae, one question. You said that you were dangerous."

"I always said that." Rachel snapped.

"Also that I shouldn't trust you," Leonardo replied.

"And I always said that too." She stared and then recognition filled her eyes. "You're going to tell Raph anyway. You think that I wouldn't be doing this because I meant it. You think…oh my god." She watched him. "That's the coldest thing anyone could do to a person of interest." Rage was making her shake, "I can't hit you because you're with Bria, but let me tell you this much Fearless Leader. I saw her fortune once. I saw a man. Not a turtle. You tell me who she'll fall for in the end."

"How dare you!" Leo said with narrowed eyes. He refrained from hitting her, knowing that she was holding the same restraint, "Who are you to tell another person's feelings when you can barely say you're own?"

Rachel growled and turned around on her heel and stomped off angrily. She couldn't believe this in the least. He shouldn't be black mailing her. At least she got the last word in right? At least…at least now he knew that he didn't have a chance. Wasn't that better? If it was…then why did she still feel bitter of all of this?

Bria blinked as Rachel came into view, "Esu?" she tilted her head, "I um…put your coffee in the microwave so it wouldn't get cold," she offered.

"Thanks," Rachel said as she went into the kitchen. She was going to need a lot and a lot of coffee to get through today.

Brianna pouted and then brightened when she saw Leo come in next, "Lionheart! I got you your tea!" she bounced over to him, holding out his favorite cup with a beam on her face.

"Thanks……" Leo said as he took the cup from her and went over to sit down. He looked over at Rae who was looking like she was trying to burn the coffee with her eyes. **'I saw a man. Not a turtle.'** Well, what had he been hoping for?

Bria frowned as she held her cup and watched them. She went to sit down next to Leo, but he stood up and moved to the chair. Her chest squeezed and she looked down, "I feel like spending time with Master Splinter today," she murmured absently and stood up, walking to the old rat master's room and knocked before going inside.

Lily stared at what she just saw, "What the hell?" she glared at Leo and Rae, "You two are bakas!" she stood up and went to Don's lab, closing the door.

Rachel watched her leave and then looked over at Leo. She smiled bitterly to herself as she put the cup in the sink. "I'm sorry Leo." She said softly.

"You're not sorry in the least." Leo replied as he stood up and decided that some training would be good. It would keep his mind off of this for now.

Raph watched Leo leave to the dojo and went into the kitchen, "Rachel? What's going on?"

"I told him the truth," Rachel replied softly, "The harshest one."

"You saw Andy in her future?" Raph guessed folding his arms.

Rachel stared in surprise and turned to him and then turned back. "I would like to think so." She looked down on the floor. Why had she did this? Was it because she had been jealous that Leo and Bria could flaunt their feelings? She touched her lips. Has she been so cruel to think that even her sister didn't deserve happiness and decided to toss at him? It was too late to change anything, and it really shouldn't matter. "I told him what I saw. That's my job. It's not like I received payment for it or anything. But I prevented a heartbreak."

"I believe you did the opposite," Raphael watched her carefully, "Bria looked really sad when she entered Splinter-sensei's room…on the verge of tears, Rae."

Rachel looked at him and said, "Would you have waited until their hearts were bleeding?"

"They already are. It's the New Year, it's supposed to be happy, at least for as long as possible, not start off like this," Raph waved his hand out towards the living room, soft sobs faintly being heard, Mikey's video games going but no commentary, and punching and grunting from the dojo, "Ok, I was jealous earlier, but once I let off some steam I felt better. I don't hate my brother, I don't hate you, I was just hurt that you chose to sleep the rest of the night away with him instead of me."

Rachel stared and looked at him with surprise on her face. She watched him for a while before repeating. "You wanted me to climb up the stairs while I was drunk, and sleep with you when I had a couch and easily invited Mikey into it because everyone else was put to bed?" She started snickering.

Raph blushed and looked away, "Maybe…" he but his lip and looked at her, "You asked me if I had a crush...it hurt when you left saying siblings. I have enough of those, Lily and Bria make plenty of sister fun, and April, too. You're more than a friend, more than a sibling. I like you." He took her cup which she was re-filling with coffee and put it on the counter, "I do…I have a crush on you. Flaws and strengths…I don't care. I feel horrible when you're not around."

Rachel stared at him. Her laughter had faded and she looked away. What was she supposed to do now? It's not like she could admit it to him. She wasn't sure of what to do. She knew he was being sincere. There was no way he was lying about this. "What do I do?" She asked.

Raph gulped and closed his eyes, "Tell me…what your feel. You don't have to say it directly, but something…"

She reached out; about to touch his cheek, but then her thoughts about what had happened to her entered her mind. She lowered her hand and covered her mouth as she ran off from the kitchen. She couldn't be here anymore. She knew she should have left. She knew she shouldn't have done this. She hurt him...and it wasn't a surprise when she heard and felt her own heart break.


	16. Promise

Promise

Through her tear-blinded state she packed one bag. She knew she was being stupid. That she was being crazy. She should be happy! But…she couldn't be. She finished packing and opened the window. She looked behind her before she jumped down. It was time to go home, and pray that Raphael forgot all about her.

Raph listened and slowly opened his eyes. He went to the dojo and grabbed his sai and some rope, turning to Leo, "To hell with what she told you and go comfort Brianna. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you, Fearless," he said and also grabbed a first-aid kit and strapped it to his belt.

Leo watched him as he looked as if he was going to the topside. He sighed, "You're right." He said gently. "Thank you." He said as he went off to get Bria in his father's room and hoped that she would forgive him. He shouldn't have listened to Rae. Not when the future can easily be changed.

Raphael rushed to the garage where Lily was waiting with the garage door open and she was balancing his bike while holding up his helmet, "Arigato, Lily." He smiled and took it, jumping on his shell cycle and took off as fast as possible, remembering the general direction in which he had followed Rae that one night when they found Loki. _'Oh man, I do like her, I remember what she called that creature…'_ he groaned inside his head.

Rachel continued to run. She didn't need a map to tell her where home was. She always somehow remembered where it was, as long as she thought about it and kept her concentration up. She never could find anything else besides it and it was always a good thing. She had a good head start, but if Raph did make do on his word then he would be close by. She had to reach the warehouse.

She continued to run until she saw it right in her sights and she pushed herself faster until she got through the doors. She fell onto the floor and took a deep breath as she rolled on her back, "Touchdown." She breathed. "I made it home."

"And in tears," Ellie replied as she dropped a handkerchief on to her face. "I don't think I ever seen you look this upset…besides that one time."

"Oh these? I ran so fast the cold must have frozen my eyes shut!" Rachel lied easily, "I'm good."

A woman with dark brown hair and caramel bangs walked in and she sighed, "You're a horrible liar, Rachel," she rolled her blue eyes and helped Rachel stand. She fingered her silver hair pin, "Well? What'd you run from this time?"

"You're…" Rachel frowned and then grinned. "I ran away from…someone." She said as she watched her, "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm a Time Wielder, I can stop and speed time to a point," she smiled, "My name is Gabriella, Gabri or Ella for short. Ian just found me a few days ago."

"Ella." Rachel said with a slight smile as she looked behind her. "I…I ran away. It seems I'm really good at it." She turned back at Ella, "I'm back home."

"No you're not. You're home is working his way here, trying to find you," Ella smirked a little bit.

"No, he's not," Rachel replied as she walked in further into the warehouse, "He's not home."

"You're lying to yourself," Gabriella told her following her, fingering her hair pin, "It won't kill you either to admit it."

"Why do people insist that I'm lying to myself when I'm telling the truth?" Rachel asked, mostly to herself. "This is home. I can back track to this place with my eyes closed. I can't do that to him or to the lair that we stayed in. He's not home. He shouldn't even be trying to find me."

"He cares for you," Ella took out her pin and held it out, "Touch it."

Rachel looked at her and then decided to touch the pin. She watched it turn gold, "What?"

"You're in love with him. If you wish to continue to think of it as a crush then fine, but it's there," Ella put her pin back and watched her, "You're in serious denial," she shook her head and turned around, "Nice meeting you, Rae," she said going up the stairs. After a moment the piano was playing.

_'I'm in love huh?'_ Rachel thought as she sunk down into a chair. She closed her eyes. She doubted…she wished…she didn't know what to think of anymore. If she was in love……if this was really what was going through her mind, "I can't be…can I?"

Raphael stopped his motorcycle in an alleyway and got off, putting it against a dumpster to hide it from prying eyes who might want to steal it. He put his helmet there, too, and then grabbed the rope, heading off into when he definitely knew as dangerous ground. However, he was determined, and he would gladly take on as many cuts and bruises and whatnot to get Rachel back.

Frances jumped from roof to roof and noticed something strange about the alleyway. There was a scent. What kind it was, he didn't know. He jumped off one of the buildings and looked around. His ears were perked and his claws were a little longer and sharper. He stilled himself. He wondered who this person was. The scent wasn't a bad scent. He smelled…familiar. It was almost the same scent Lily and Rae somehow managed to mingle with.

Raph heard the little sounds and took out a shuriken out, shooting it towards the roof above him to the right. He smirked when he heard a yelp, "You need more practice on stealth, whoever you are!"

"Thanks ninja I needed that." Frances growled as he ran over to the ledge of the roof and jumped down and landed on all fours. He knew that they were facing south, which meant that if he could at least push him back in that direction he wouldn't get close to Fireside, "Who are you?"

"Lily came here around Thanksgiving. Rae might only consider me as a friend, but I am Raphael. I am one of the people they've been staying with," Raph shifted his rope.

Frances looked at him and then looked at the rope that he was holding and he looked back at him, "Sorry. You got the wrong place."

Raph saw the recognition in the boy's face and went up to him, pinning him against the wall, holding his sai against his neck, "I know you know, kid, so tell me where Rachel is. I made a promise, and she knows it. I intend to keep the promise. Where is she?"

"I told you I don't know her." Frances hissed angrily at him. "You think that you can just toss me around and expect me to spill out every secret?"

Raphael smirked and stepped away, "Mm…I'm not here to attack her, just rope her ass and take her home." He took out his shell cell and hit a button, "Here," he offered it.

Frances frowned but took the phone anyway. He kept a stern eye on him as he lifted it to his ear. He listened to it ring.

A sigh answered the phone, "Find her yet, Raph?" a female voice asked.

"Lily?" Frances asked. "So, this man is really him isn't it?"

"Holy shit!" Lily told Don she would be right back and there was a shutting of doors, "Hi…" she breathed, "Fran? Is this really you? Why are on Raph's phone? I'm sure he likes the flattery but he's a turtle, not a man."

"Just confirming who he is," Frances replied lightly, "He's here in front of me demanding me to take him right into my gang's hideout because he wants our teammate back."

"Raph made a promise to Rachel that if she ever left he would track her down and drag her ass back," Lily giggled, "You don't have to take him inside, sweets, just ask Rae to come outside and that'll give him a chance to grab her."

Frances sighed, "Alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Lily said sadly and lingered before handing up the shell cell.

Frances gently shut it and handed it back to Raph. "What you're about to do is really cruel. She burst through the doors crying. You got her tied up in so many knots." He shook his head. "It's funny, I never seen her act like that before...well...not that's not true. There was this one time with Matt when she walked through the doors and never came down and when she did it was to disappear again. She doesn't consider you as a friend." Frances continued. "Just…keep that in mind as you tie her up and drag her back."

"I figured that much," Raphael grunted and put his phone back and then watched him expectantly, "There's another at home who would be very upset though if she didn't come back," he added. He didn't care much about whatever Matt character he was talking about, he just knew he wanted Rae back.

Frances stopped and looked at Raph. "Just how badly are you willing to bring her back? Are you going to go against every wish she ever had about being here and drag her back because you want her?" He didn't care if Rae would go back because of the second person Raph mentioned. The only question he had was whether or not Rae would be willing to go with this person and what this person was planning if he didn't get his way.

"If she doesn't come back, the other option I gave was to stay with her," Raph said softly.

"And if she doesn't want you to stay?" Frances asked, wondering just how high strung he was for her.

"I'll stay anyway. If not near her, then nearby, always within range if she does happen to need me," Raph rubbed his forehead.

"…I see." Frances murmured as he continued to walk. They reached the warehouse and he walked through the door after motioning Raphael to stay behind. He found Rae who was in the small living room. Her bag was still beside her. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Rae."

Rachel glanced up when he picked up her bag, "What are you doing?!" she asked, panicked.

Frances smiled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door and opened it. He shoved her out of the door and the bag after her. "Sorry!" He called again as he slammed the door.

"DAMN IT FRANCES! LET ME BACK IN!" Rachel shrieked.

Raphael made a loop in the rope and tossed it at Rachel, and it wound around her arms and waist, "Hey," he said, "I told you I would come after you."

"I wasn't taking you seriously! Get this thing off of me Raph." She demanded angrily as her arms pinned to her sides so she couldn't move. Her eyes were narrowed and her cheeks were heated. "Why did you come after me? Wasn't there any doubt in your head that I possibly ran away for a reason?! Are all boys acting like idiots today?!"

Raph went to her and picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and then he stood in front of her, "I came after you because I'm not the only one who needs you. Bria needs you, too, Rae. What I told you back in the kitchen was true, but even if you don't feel the same, so what? I don't mind it being one-sided. If I'm just a friend to you then I'm just a friend to you." He sighed and took off the rope, putting it on his belt, "Will you at least come back for Bria, if not me?"

Rachel bowed her head. He was okay with it being one-sided. That was nice to hear. It also broke her heart a little, but she knew that she was going to have to go through with it. 'No one should know how I feel.' She thought as she looked at him and smiled. "Of course," She said with a grin. "I got scared that you wouldn't want me around if you couldn't…If I couldn't see you like that." She said. She grinned and gently touched his arm. "Let's go back to the lair."


	17. Love Letter

Love Letter

Rachel stared as Raphael and Leonardo were sparing. Every clang of the wooden swords were like thumps on a drum. Every soft land and swish of the wind speed was like music. Unheard unless one closed their eyes and really, really focused…However, she wasn't just paying attention to the music they set, she was watching the red and the green blur. The graceful movement of Leo and the harsh jabs from Raphael…Raph was mainly her eye candy while Leo was merely observed.

He said he had a crush on her. She rested her head against the door pane. He said he didn't mind if it was one-sided, but every time she thought about those words, her breaking heart cracked another piece. She had fallen in love before. She knew the feelings were familiar. She didn't want these feelings, she never asked for them…but the proof was right before her. She was undoubtedly in love with him.

The problem was, he couldn't know that now could he? She sighed as her hip joined, resting another part of her. As she watched him spar, she wondered how she could just fall. She wondered if it was a crime to do so. "What do I do?" She murmured, "He doesn't have any problem saying what he wants, but me? I do."

"Ah!" Rachel spun around, clutching her chest. Her brown eyes were wide with surprise. "Don't do that." She begged. "Raph does it to me on a daily bases and I still can't get over it." She shook her head. "You don't have to be jealous. You and Leo-" Were made for each other? Then, that wouldn't explain the man in her vision, "Are a good couple. A great couple…" She finished off lamely. "I'm...we...I don't know."

"Mm…Well, Rae, I have a suggestion," Bria grinned happily.

"What is it?" Rae asked, wondering what her best friend had up her sleeve.

"You keep blabbering on about how you can't tell Raphael outright about your feelings for him, yes?" Bria smirked.

"Oh my dear sister," Bria wrapped her arm around Rae's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "How about you write him a letter instead?"

"A letter?" Rachel murmured back and she bowed her head. As her eyes stared at the floor her mind whirled. It couldn't hurt and writing was more her style. Words out of the mouth never came right to her. It always came out so wrong, so out of place. "I can do that." She said. A love letter, it was going to be interesting. She never had to write one before.

Bria smiled, "Good luck, Rae," she said hugging her and hurried back to Mikey who was calling for her help again.

Rachel bit her lip as she thought about the letter. She pushed away from the door and walked up the stairs, thinking about all the words she could say. What could she say? I love you...it was a strong phrase. Too strong for her to use it. It was too much. I have a crush on you? That was probably the safest way to put it. She reached her room and closed the door. She thought about locking it, but decided not to.

She grabbed her blue covered notebook that was lying on the ground and brought it over to her empty desk. She took her pencil and clicked the top a few times. She wrote the typical two words on the top of the page and stared at the blue lines, commanding her to continue to write.

But no words were coming forth. She looked out the window, trying to think. What could she say? What was there to say? A letter…who knew if he was even going to read it or not? What if he thought that it was an apology letter? She turned back to the page and stared at it. Soon her pencil started to write across the page, rambling her thoughts...as if she was writing in a diary.

'_That's not good enough. It's a damn love letter!'_ She thought with a growl, _'__I have to write something that's about love. That conveys that feeling.'_ She twirled her pencil around in a circle, staring at the next blank page. Okay, not a diary. No ramblings. Careful words. Careful, considerate words.

She closed her eyes and began to write again, this time using a thesaurus and a dictionary to help her pick the right words to use. She carefully chose each word with consideration and it only went half of the page. She re-read the page and wanted to scream. It didn't sound like a love letter but a goddamn report. _'__This is killing me!'_ She tore that page out and instead of crumbling it, she tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. _'__How can this be so hard?!'_

She leaned against her chair and closed her eyes as she thought about her words. How could this be so hard? Was it because she kept writing his name? Every time she wrote it, she spelled it out. Rachel didn't use the shortened version of his name. Every letter was carefully curled and curved. Every part of it was unique to the letter, for that's what he was. Unique. She looked at the notebook. So the letter had to be unique too. She bit her lip as she stood up and decided to take a break. This was too hard. She needed an idea. Something that might help her write something like this. It had to be a good idea. No, it had to be a great idea.

She tossed herself out of the chair and grabbed the notebook. Maybe isolation wasn't helping. Maybe she needed company to help her. They didn't have to give her ideas, but they could be subjects to the words she wanted to find. She walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

"Come ON, Donny! Please?!" Lily was begging as she struggled with the purple banded turtle who had his Bo sideways on the other side of the door holding on for dear life as Lily tried to pull him away from the lab.

He closed his eyes and gently let go of his Bo. Her sweet, amazing, adorable pleading voice was too much, "Alright already," Donatello said with a exasperated laugh, "Alright, I'll play."

"Sweet!" Mikey said happily, "Raph nor Leo wanted to play! Don't worry, I'll teach you all of the buttons and what they do."

"I'll play, too!" Lily bounced hyper-ly.

"Me too!" Bria called as she came from the kitchen with a case of water bottles. She was sure this was going to take a while and lots of hydration.

"That's four players!" Mikey said excitedly as he tossed Lily a controller and handing Bria the other when she placed the water bottles on the coffee table.

Rachel watched them set up the game and Mikey was telling Donny how to do the controls. Even as he tried to explain the purple-bandana turtle was the first to get killed off. Mikey, Bria, and Lily laughed at him while trying to kill each other off.

"Awwwwww!" Brianna and Lily pouted. They had just killed each other with one shot each, not a touch at Mikey.

"New game!" Bria challenged Michelangelo.

"Fine, fine," Mikey said with a laugh as he clicked replay. This time Donny managed to stay in the game longer, but was still the first one slaughtered. Rachel watched them play; her mind stopped focusing on the letter as she cheered them on instead.

Raphael and Leo were watching from the background, fully aware of who was watching who. He tapped Leonardo's shoulder, "Hey, I got an idea. It might make the girls mad at us for a couple minutes, but it'll be fun I think."

"What do you have in mind?" Leo asked as he glanced over at Rae and Bria. Bria was bouncing up and down trying to attack Lily and Mikey. Rae was holding a notebook in her lap, but was cheering anyway. He wondered why she brought it down. She never wrote anything within their presence.

All Raph did was motion his finger in the signal Leo was to follow his lead. Slowly and ever so carefully, he used his ninja skills to stay out of Rachel's sight, and get right up behind her, since she had set the notebook down and was standing beside Michelangelo giving him ideas.

Leo went over to Bria and stayed behind her and away from reflections. However, when she moved, he had to jump to keep away from her sight and to keep his reflection away from her line of view. Right when Mikey made of the characters shoot a gun, the sound blasted through the speakers and both him and Raph attacked their girls.

Screams echoed around the lair from all four players, the game was accidentally unplugged as they all toppled over, and Brianna laid where she had landed, patting at her chest making sure she wasn't injured from a real shot and to check if her heart didn't stop beating from the shock, "Holy fucking shit……" she breathed.

Bria finally caught her breath and rolled over, glaring death at Leo. She went to hit him with the control which magically stayed in her hand, but decided against it. Instead she grabbed a pillow from the couch and beat him with it, "You sneaky little martial artist trickster with too much freakin' sense not to scare the fuckin crap outa me!!"

Leo ducked as he laughed. "Sorry," He said with a laugh, "It was Raph's idea."

Bria turned to Raph who was trying not to get killed by Rachel as the two ran around the room, Rae with her own pillow, but it wasn't one of the squishy ones, "Oh wow...I think he's good to go on beatings," she turned back to him and hit him over the head, "Baka!" she pouted, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Leo shrugged, "That was the point." He pointed out to her with a smile as he watched his brother get whacked a few times with Rae's pillow. Her smile never left her as she finally stopped and tossed the pillow away and started chasing him again. She jumped, grabbed him, and both tumbled to the ground. He laughed before turning back to Bria. "If it wasn't the point, then you wouldn't be in this position. It was just for fun."

Bria jumped him and hit him playfully this time, hiding a kiss on his cheek with it, and smothered him with the pillow for a second or two to get off and declared, "I WILL get you back, Lionheart!"

Leo laughed and shook his head. "If you can," He said as he looked over to see Rae run off with the notebook in her hands. He heard a door slam and he blinked. "I wonder if Raph over-stepped a line." He turned to Bria, "I'm glad I didn't."

Bria blushed and shrugged, giggling before she started to help Lily and Don pick up everything while Mikey was working on re-connecting, "You, mister, help too, since you caused this mess," she said after seeing Leonardo trying to sneak off.

-----------------

Rachel sat down in front of the desk and tossed the notebook on to it. She had an idea. It was a great idea. It didn't take her long to figure out an idea either. It was just....unique and intriguing. She could do this. She knew she could.

She brought her pencil up and positioned on the paper. Letters were never her strong suit, but poetry and writing...that was. And since she chased after Raph it was only fair to have him chase her. With gentle cursive writing, she wrote her couplet and smiled faintly as she folded it up. She reached into her desk and pulled out a black rubber band and tied it, "Now, how to give it to him?" She murmured as she tapped the paper to her lips. "Three times…" She said. "Three riddles. When he finds me…the game begins! That's it!" She happily ran out of the bedroom to find him.

Raphael was watched from a place that Michelangelo could keep an eye on him and Lily as they played, the orange-banded turtle not wanting any more tumble-over's. He tilted his head when Rae came into the reflection on the screen, and turned around to face her, wincing, "You gonna beat me up again?"

She blinked a few times. "No…" She said slowly as she watched him for a few minutes, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play a game with me."

Mikey snickered, "Not a game I bet."

"You shut up," Rachel replied, not even looking at him but staring at Raph, "You in?" She asked getting back on track.

Raphael narrowed his eyes and put a hand on his hip, watching her, contemplating, and then a sly smile pulled at his lips as he felt something breeze on through him which he always took as a good sign, "Alright," he agreed, not noticing the small rumble he gave and that the fact his voice went a tone lower, "I'll play whatever game you please."

Her cheeks blushed a furious red. She handed it to him. "Three tries and three riddles." She told him with a smile. "I'll leave a few fake ones to get off of your path. Don't worry." She joked with a smile. "I'm not going to make this...difficult. You have to find me by tonight." She told him with a smirk. "And the riddles will guide you. If you win, you might get something."

"Something?" Mikey glanced over his shoulder. "Is this a free for all game?"

"Sorry Mikey, it's two players."

"Damn." Mikey laughed. "Have fun Raph."

Raph took the paper and frowned a bit, but shrugged, "Sure…any rules I should know about?" he glanced at her.

"What would that be?" Raphael inquired smirking again.

"If you lose you're never going to get another chance."


	18. Love Chase

**Author's Note** – As you've probably noticed, Splinter isn't a part of this very often, there is a special treat farther inside this chapter for your Splinter Fans.

It's not that we don't love him, WE DO! It's just…he's a stubborn ol' rat who doesn't wanna come out of his little den very often, lol

Love Chase

Raphael stood there hopelessly staring at the unopened paper as he listed to Rachel close the door with a soft click…a few minutes later he could no longer feel her presence, "Mikey…how much time do I have until sunset?" he breathed, not repeating only because he knew Mikey had excellent hearing, just chose to ignore more than half the time.

"Two hours bro," Mikey replied as he glanced over his shoulder, "Man, you look freaked."

"You know how in your games you know the pathways but don't know the prize?" Raph said, "You get so excited and enjoy going through the game just to find the prize...Then now and again you're disappointed in it?"

"Yeah…" Mikey replied slowly. "I'm guessing it's one of those moments?"

"No…" Raph looked up and at the skylight, the clouds already turning purple and pink and gold, "It's the other way around, Mike. I know **exactly** what the prize is, and will be thrilled with it..." he looked back down at the paper, "But I don't know the path…I only have one life in this game, buddy…I'm afraid I'll lose…" _'And lose her…'_

"Well, if you lose the best thing you can do is be a man and admit you lost." Mikey said with a shrug. "And speaking of, you're losing time."

Raphael gulped and ripped open the paper…then cursed horridly, "It's a riddle…riddles are her game!"

Mikey cracked up laughing. "Well, did she say anything against having someone help you? I think she'll know if you cheated like that." He smirked, "Try solving it. What does it say?"

"_It's hot and it's cold_

_Tell me, what do I hold?"_ Raph recited and furrowed his brows, "Cup or oil, Mike?"

"Hmmm. Try oil and if there's no riddle there then try cup," Mikey responded.

"Good idea…I'm feelin' oil, though…Garage…" Raph mused and walked that direction, contemplating over it as he opened the garage door. He looked up and turned towards his Shell Cycle, not sure what made him do it. There was another sheet of paper sitting on the back seat, where she rode.

"Another one! Ha!" Raphael cheered and grabbed it.

"_I hear it through the doors and under the bed  
Tell me what is it that can wake the dead?_" Raph bit his lower lip and felt his face heat. His brothers always complained his music was too loud. The only one who didn't care was Bria...she often joined him and they danced and rocked out. He walked that way, "Man, she's making me walk all over the lair…" he grumbled.

Mikey looked up from the game when he heard Raph speak and watched him go up to his room and he turned back to the video-game, smirking. Looked like he was solving this by himself. That was nice.

Raph rubbed his neck as he looked around his room and saw the not on his pillow, "Hmm…Flicker and sometimes falling into black, Tell me the facts." Re raised an eyebrow and put the idles he had so far in a drawer, "Donny…" he jogged off to his brother's lab.

Right on the computer that was in sleep mode was another note. When he reached out and picked it up, the note had a large red X and in the middle in print was the words, "Nice try."

"Facts...flicker? Flicker, Candlelight……either Splinter or Leo…Leo's good at letting everyone know he's meditating with the candlelight," Raph tapped his chin and went to the training room where Leo and Bria were hanging out up in the rafters, "Yo!" he called.

Leo looked down at Raphael and smirked as he dropped a note that was in his belt. "Good luck, bro," He called to his little brother, "You're really taking this seriously."

"Hey!" Raphael pointed up at Leo who Bria was leaning against, looking like she was sleeping, "You'd do the exact same thing." He waved his hand and walked out opening the letter.

The letter was in the gentle pencil lead, "_Master of all, tell me who takes the fall and the burdens from us all._"

"Master Splinter," Raph blinked and walked towards his father's room, gently waiting outside the rice paper door, since it always broke when he tried to even knock on the wood.

"Come in my son." Splinter said kindly, knowing all too well why his son would be wanting to talk to him. He fingered the two pieces, Rae had told him about her idea and gave him two. It was up to the Master, of course, to decide which one Raph received, "I'm going to assume that you had a riddle that leads you to me?"

Raphael bowed to him politely before sitting down the way they were taught, "Hai, Master Splinter…" he explained about the other riddles, for it was only fair, "So…do you have one?" he wondered nipping at his lip in worry.

"I do," The Master handed Raph a piece of paper, "I wish you luck my son." He told him with a smile.

Master Splinter was taken aback a little. Rarely Raph called him father unless it was very, very important, "What is it my son?" He asked gently.

Raph gulped silently, "I know what I feel and I know what I think…but I want to know what you thoughts and emotions are…about Rachel I mean?" He didn't look back at him, just closed his eyes and listened, "I'll pay you back at the end of this…whether I win or lose," he added with his usual smirk.

"She's going to be a struggle, my son." Master Splinter said gently to him. "She's been hurt in the past and it will take a strong person to hold on to her. I see her as another daughter and those are my thoughts about her. Does this answer your question?"

"Hai," Raph allowed a rare, soft smile to appear for his father for a thank you and then very, ever so carefully, closed the door.

* * *

Leo and Mikey watched Raph run around the lair for the rest of the two hours, and when it reached the half of an hour mark for him to solve the riddle and get to where Rae was, it was clear that the red bandanna turtle was starting to panic. His luck had run out, all of the riddles he started to find were fakes.

"Wow, he's really serious about all of this." Mikey murmured. "Rae must be dying of boredom, wherever she is."

Bria smiled, "He used up all his safety nets," she crossed her arms in a knowing way.

"What do you mean by he used them all up?" Mikey asked, looking at Bria, "You mean there's no more fake notes or something like that?"

"I don't think that's what she's talking about Mikey." Leo replied as he looked at Bria. "I'm intrigued in knowing what you're talking about."

"Same here," Donny replied.

Bria smiled, "I hope you're in for a bit of trivia and history about me," she chuckled, "Where she's at is only 10 minutes away if he uses his Shell Cycle, so we got time. Up for it?" she asked tilting her head.

"Sure," The three brothers said together at the time.

Bria pursed her lips and held up her hand, hiding another fake note within Mikey's CD rack and move back to her place. When Raph checked, gritted his teeth, and moved on, she began, "Well..I was born In California, which is bigger and just as bad if not worse than here. When I was around 5, my parents and I moved to the state of South Dakota..." she made a disgusted face, "Ugly on one end gorgeous on the other...I was stuck living in a tiny little snobby town called Parker……until I ran away a few years ago…I try not to remember how long it's been," she shrugged, "However...this is where the 'safety nets' comment comes in…"

The three raised an eyebrow, all silently urging her to continue, "And?" Mikey prompted.

"Safety nets hold you down, instead of helping. Not true in all cases...but back then holding onto them would've cost me my life and you wouldn't see me, Rae, or Lily here today." Bria smiled softly, "I was in a strange, stink, smelly place, had an asthma attack once or twice because I hadn't been used to the city air...and I was so, so scared. I tried using my safety nets, playin' "good girl"…well…I _did_ nearly get my stomach ripped open one day. That gave me a wakeup call. I threw away my safety nets, keeping only the spares, and took the jump, hoping and praying with all my heart and soul I'd have a cushion at the bottom…at least a river to clean me up with so I can try again."

"And did you find one? Well you probably did, right?" Mikey asked. Donny frowned, trying to think all of this through, while Leo was listening, drinking in the information.

"It wasn't quite a caution, but it wasn't a river either. It was the middle line. A murky river that swept me down different avenues of my plan," Bria rubbed her left side her shirt shifting to show her red and purple dragon tattoo, "The Purple Dragons were what I ran into first." She took a seat and ran a hand through her hair, "Not proud of it, but I don't regret it, either. After I used pure damn instinct and natural ability to win and join them – even though I knew they were bad – they helped me by showing me Karai, who chalked me up to my martial art status now."

"There's more to that story, isn't there?" Leo asked, intrigued to what she was saying. She had told them before that she had worked with Karai and she also worked with the Purple Dragons. Easily she could betray them, but so far she had shown loyalty.

Bria smiled a very stressed smile, "She...did not go easy on me, but I that was only during the time Shredder was in control. I refused mentally and Karai agreed that it was best to show my full potential around her adopted father. We usually trained in secret, but it was difficult. It's the...reason why I can only go so long in full fighting mode before my asthma acts up."

Bria shook her head and waved her hand, "Anyway...From there, I met another...her Street Name is Nerieta, and she needed help starting up a group of talented, good-hearted people that could take down the Purple Dragons on their more..." she shuddered, "Evil missions from Karai. However, she didn't want it big enough to attract rivalry and other gangs. So she recruited me, and this sweet thing named Angel. I improved upon myself, helping and teaching Angel as well, leaking information through Angel to Neri. Actually...on a patrol night I didn't have with Purple dragons...was the same night I came up with The Red Dragons and I met Rachel."

"In the store that she keeps talking about right?" Mikey asked. "She told me that."

"Yup!" Bria smiled and checked the time, "Lionheart, I think Raph's cracking, shove him in Splinter-sensei's room."

Leo laughed and turned to see that Raph was indeed looking like he was going ballistic. "Calm down." He told Raph as he walked over to his red-bandanna brother. "Why don't you talk to Master Splinter and see if he can't help you."

"Master Splinter…yeah…right, sure," Raph rambled and kept muttering all the way there, nearly bumping into the door, but Splinter was faster.

"You look troubled," Master Splinter commented with a slight smile as he moved aside to allow his son inside. "The riddles are becoming a problem, aren't they?"

"All fake, all of them!" Raph ranted walking in and pacing around the room, "I don't have much time! I can't lose! I can't lose her!" he held his hands on either side of his head, "There's just no more! No more riddles anywhere, or they lead right back somewhere else I've already been!" he tried taking deep breaths, but it wasn't working.

"Calm yourself Raphael." Master Splinter replied gently to his son as he watched him. "Do you want to keep trying or are you going to give up?" He asked.

"No! I can't and won't give up! If I do I'll lose _everything_," Raph took off his bandana, rubbing his face, hoping to hide his tears, Which he knew was futile but he did it anyway, "I broke three ribs for her, I care and worry over her, I admitted I was jealous, and I spilled my guts to her…and she does this to me!" he put on his bandana again, grinding his teeth, "Though, you know what, even if it's dawn tomorrow and I'm way passed do, I'll do it all over again just so I can say I _tried_!"

Splinter took out a piece of paper and handed it to Raph, "She knew you were bad with riddles and gave me two. One is genuine and the other is fake. I was always meant to be the last person you go to, Raphael." He smiled gently. "Try solving this one."

Raph swallowed thickly and took the paper shakily, calming himself to a decent point before he opened it, "_Eyes met mine underneath the street light. Tell me where I am tonight…_" He sighed, "Is it alright to feel completely and utterly stupid?" he asked dumbly as he slipped the paper into his bandana.

"Yes my son," Master Splinter laughed softly, "Sometimes that feeling is good to have. You should go." He coaxed, "Before she is the one to give up."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Arigato, Father!" Raphael was lucky the rice door was left open because he burst through it and didn't even say goodbye to his brothers and the girls before slamming open the garage door and pressing the "open" button for the roll up door. He revved his Shell Cycle and forgot to put on his helmet before he zoomed out from the lair, the rolling door only halfway open.

"He's taking the jump…and his caution will be at the bottom," Brianna smiled brightly.

"And hopefully Rae didn't yank on his chain for nothing. That better be some hell of a prize." Mikey muttered.

"Mikey, do you not understand?" Bria smiled, "Rachel is his prize."

Mikey glanced at Bria before looking back at where Raph had left from. "I sure hope Rae isn't thinking about taking that back." He turned to Bria. "Now, where were we in the game?"


	19. Love Found

Love Found

Raphael skidded through the secret alleyways and the pathways he had memorized that lead to that exact location. He knew ever twist and turn, every rough edge, pot hole, rock and pebble that lead to that place. That very special place…

How could he be so stupid?!

He wasn't allowed to think further on that matter, because when he turned the corner, he was forced to swerve sharply when he saw a huge pile of rubble blocking his path. Oh, and to top it off, he skid on black ice. Raphael's bike swerved and he landed on his right side, moving the still healing ribs which made him cry out, and his head did a rebound off the asphalt.

Raph used his ninja training to get off the bike as he skid some more and he saw a flash of white...it was the paper. Snatching it he went to put it back, but felt blood. Shouting in anger he rearranged his bandana and placed the riddle back. Looking up at the sky, he felt tears prick at his eyes. He went around the rubble, remember vaguely hearing on the news the night before about a fire, but didn't remember it was here.

Determination sped his feet until he was running at top speed towards that place…but he keenly felt the sun settle behind the horizon, pitching him in even deeper darkness he was already in.

Sound…he needed to rely on sound, but Rae was as still and quiet as Splinter or Leo when not wanting to be found…

Raphael felt the tears in his eyes as he tried using smell as well, but not even the dirt beneath his feet told him where he was going…

"Rae…please…wait for me…"

She stood there in the middle of the street, the lights were shining and she was alone. No one would come bother her, not when they knew who and what she was. Rachel waited underneath the strobe light, feeling the sun die in the west. As it got lower, her heart sank deeper in her chest. She felt like crying, she felt like dying. It wasn't fair, but life was never fair. It was merely keeping a promise she failed to uphold…and for once in her life she regretted making the promise.

Rachel couldn't bear it. She couldn't just stand around, praying he'll answer the riddles, knowing that most she left were fake and three were real as they could be. She felt something stab her in the chest and her head spun. It made her bend as she felt her heart beat faster.

Something inside of her coaxed her to do something, say something do anything. Her mouth opened and she began a lyrics to a song just recently had heard.

"(I – see – you  
I – see – you)  
Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I – see – me through your eyes…."

She sang softly as she stood up from kneeling. She tossed her head up to stare at the multicolored sky.

"Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
You teach me how to see."

Her voice rose a little higher, almost pleading. Rae wasn't begging anyone to come to her, she wasn't asking anymore, but she was pleading. She was praying.

"All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high."

She clutched her chest and she took a deep breath, like she had learned in choir and continued the song.

"Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colors of love and of life ever more."

Tears started sprinkling from her eyes, but her voice didn't hitch.

"Evermore  
(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high."

"Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
I see you  
I see you."

Her voice faltered and she fell to her knees, tears streaming. He wasn't coming. He wasn't going to appear. She wanted to wait, but she told him two hours. Something told her to stay, something begged her not to move and she listened to her instincts, hoping that it wasn't a fight, but praying that it was telling her to wait for Raph.

"Rachel…Rae…Rae…" a voice grunted and breathed heavily, and the voice turned into the figure, but the figure was quickly lit up, as if by magic. Raphael was holding onto the wall, his tears and eyes the only think one could see crystal clear. Tears of joy she was there, tears of despair he was no doubt too late.

Raph's eyes were in turmoil, drifting up and down like he was trying to stay awake…stay alive. He looked at the watch he had mindlessly put on after the first hour of nothing, so he could check it ever five minutes, "Five minutes passed sunset… four passed the start of Night…I guess I'm too late, huh?" he tried smiling, even smirking just that little bit, but it was forced. A strangled laugh came from his throat.

"There you are…my perfect Angel…standing under that street lamp like it's your own personal moon..." Raphael pushed off the wall and staggered a bit, but turned partially away, his movements forced, "I guess I don't deserve you, then, if the fates made me late…" he swallowed passed the brick wall in his throat.

Rachel stared at him for the longest time before she stood up, stumbling as she tried to stand and when she got up, her eyes filled with tears. "You are a moron Raphael Hamato." She said thickly as more tears streamed down her face, "An angel? I'm no closer to that than anyone in the world. You're not deserving of me?" Her voice went high. "If you truly didn't deserve me you would have made me stay here until midnight. I was willing to do that. I know riddles aren't your strong suit. All I wanted was to know you'd try. Damn it, Raph."

"Don't…not now…don't play with me…" Raph snapped a hint of a sob in it.

Rachel was taken aback and she glared heatedly at him, "I'm not fucking playing around!" She screamed. "Are you a buffoon or something? Can't you see that the last thing I'm doing is playing around with you? I'm not trying to fuck around! I'm trying, just trying, to get you to understand!"

Rae was about to open her mouth to continue when she heard him sniff. Her whole body stilled and she looked at him in shock. He was crying…she had made him cry. Her heart squeezed tightly against her chest. Never. She never seen Raph cry. Never. And to see his head bowed and he was trying to hold back his own tears, was a slap across the face. It wasn't a mean one, it was a reality slap. Something, Rae admittedly, needed. "Raph……" She murmured to herself.

"Oh Jesus," Rachel grumbled as she walked towards him. "I'm so sorry." She said softly. "I didn't mean to do this to you. I just didn't know what else to do. Bria gave me a few ideas on what to do, and I just…I couldn't do it." She stood in front of him and watched him. "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to figure out a way of telling you that I'm falling in love with you, and I couldn't do it because words aren't my strength. So I made you play a game so it would buy me time. I'm so sorry, so sorry."

Rachel stared at his smile and gasped when she realized what she just said. She couldn't deny it though. She couldn't say anything about it. Instead she shook off her shock and reached up and started brushing away his tears. "I never meant to make you cry. I'm so sorry."

"Rae…" Raph murmured as he felt her delicate hands on his skin. His world did a cartwheel and he swayed, groaning before even the street lamp, "Rae's moon", went dark, and he felt himself falling but cushioned by her…He wheezed a chuckle and managed to turn his head into the crook of her neck, smelling her personal scent, and he whispered, "I love you, too…my Angel…Rae…" After that…nothing…


	20. Warning

Warning

The dead weight made her stumble and it took everything she had not to drop him, "Raph?!" She demanded as she shook him. She reached up and turned him over and stared in absolute horror as she saw the wounds he got. "Oh Jesus, who did you fight?!" Her voice went up high when her perceptional vision caught a sight of white. She reached up to his bandana and took it out and stared at how red the white of the last riddle had got. "Oh my god," She said heart thumping wildly. "Oh DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed as she shook off her jacket and placed it underneath this head. She started looking for her cell phone.

"Please let me have it, let me have it." She muttered.

She found it in her pocket and have a few false starts she managed to get it out of her pocket and wanted to shriek again. Her battery was down to it's last life. "Oh fuck me!" She yelled as she speed-dialed the first number that came to mind and let it rang.

"Hello?" A calm voice she had hoped would answer replied on the other hand.

"Andy, Andy, help me." She pleaded. "I don't know where I am, but I need help. He needs help. Fuck Andy, it's bad. I think he has a concussion."

"Calm down before you go into shock." Andrew said soothingly. "Are you injured?"

"No. No." She replied. "Just help me!" And before she could hear what Andrew had to say, the battery died. "FUCK IT ALL!"

Andrew stared at the phone that had just disconnected. He rolled his eyes, it was just so typical that Rae would forget to charge her phone up. He placed his phone down and reached in the back of his car to reach his laptop. He still had a few minutes before he had to drag Matt by the hair and get him into the car. He pulled it out and set it on his lap. He connected a wire to his phone and started typing rapidly. Whatever had happened to Rae, it sounded bad.

The door to his car opened and the scent of vanilla and cinnamon perfume invaded his senses. "Is there a point to you wearing so much?" He said as he continued to study the map, "Hey, we're going to take a detour."

"Sure, what happened?" Matt asked as he buckled up. His blond hair was short and choppy to the shoulders. He was wearing a black sweater and his jeans were tight and were royal blue. He leaned back in the seat.

Andrew gave Matt the silver laptop. "Rae and Raph I suspect." He replied. "He's a turtle, so don't freak out if you see him. I guess he got injured pretty badly."

Matt glanced at Andrew and looked at the map that showed a red dot to where the last location of the call was. "Was it apart of a mission?"

"I doubt it." Andrew replied. "She washed her hands of us remember? After you ripped her heart?" Matt didn't respond and he hadn't expected an answer from it. "Sorry, that was harsh." Andrew apologized.

"It's cool." Matt replied as he set it down. "So she moved on," He dropped his elbow on the door handle and watched the city go by, "Should I be happy?"

"I don't know, are you bi-sexual or did you discover that you like men?" Andrew responded dryly.

"……" Matt didn't answer, instead he hummed a Rihanna song that was playing on the radio station and turned it up just a bit so he could bob his head to the beat. Andrew knew immediately that he was being ignored.

Andrew sighed as he continued the drive. "Do you want to see her?" He asked, glancing at the blond. "I can drop you off first."

"If it's an emergency then it's best not to." Matt replied. "I want to see her, but the question is whether or not she's ready to see me." He chuckled darkly. "She's never forgiven me."

"Knowing her, she probably won't. But she's changed. You should have seen her Matt, I keep telling you, she looks brighter now." Andrew replied. "Maybe now she found her healing balm, you'll find your own."

"As if." Matt snorted as he pulled the seat down, to make him lean back. "Just drive and stop talking Andy. Whatever happens, happens. Neither of us have the Sight and we lost our Seer."

"She's not dead." Andrew snorted, but fell silent anyway. He hoped it wasn't as bad as what they thought it would be.

They finally reached where Rae was and Matt had yanked his seat back up to look better. "Holy shit he IS a turtle." Matt muttered.

Andrew unbuckled himself and so did Matt. "Rae! You okay?" He shouted as he jogged over to them. He gently grabbed Raph's wrist and gently felt the pulse. "He's stable. Keep the coat underneath the head." He instructed Rae who was pale and shaking. "Let's move him, Matt! Some muscle will be nice to have now!" Matt rolled his eyes and got to the other side of Raph and pulled the turtle up. "And it's not a fake turtle." Matt murmured.

"Of course he's not fake!" Rachel snapped. "Now get him in the car and let's get back to the apartment. I'll have to borrow your phone, Andy and pray that I can get someone on the other end."

"She hasn't changed at all Andy! You lied!" Matt glared over at the doctor, but he was ignoring the both of them, concentrating on the abnormal.

They got him into the back and Andrew tossed Matt the keys. Without needing prompting, Matt took the front seat and turned on the car. Andrew instructed in Rae in what to do so that he could do a makeshift bandage around him so he would be able to heal him properly in the apartment. "We're going to have to use the fire escape. Since Matt has the keys he'll go up to the apartment and open the window. You and me will use the fire escape." Rachel told the doctor. "And we'll have to move fast."

"Got it." Andrew and Matt replied together.

"Man it feels too much like the old days." Matt replied. "Escaping, driving away from the scene of the crime. This rarely happens, but hey a new day every day."

"Matt, concentrate on the road. I don't trust it when you talk and drive. You have severe concentration problems." Rachel responded. "I think that's due to your telepathy."

"It helps me concentrate. Jeez, and don't worry I'm not going to wreck us or anything. Unless that's what you need me to do? I can call Nicky to cause a diversion and we go sliding...." "I hate your morbid jokes." Rae said with a shake of her head. "Do me a favor and just drive. Don't crash...don't talk....just drive. Please."

"Wow, a request. I better really answer a yes to that." Matt replied as he whistled. "It's so rare for you to use that word."

"Matt!"

"Driving."

Raphael heard a piano and a guitar in the distance. No, wait…it was close by. It seemed the players were playing just to get something off their mind. The one playing the piano seemed worried and skeptical about something. The guitarist was a bit ticked off but was also secretly worried. He didn't know how, but their combined melodies flowed together just fine. Dear Kami his mind was rambling on and on! How hard did he freakin' hit the road? Nooooo! He prayed his motorcycle was safe, either right where he'd left it or back in the Don's lab, the paranoid geeky brother…he moved his head and felt the familiar scratch of bandages. Donny was going to freak when he learned someone else bandaged up his bro…

Then Raph flexed his hand, and felt another's fingers intertwined with his.

"Oh what do you know! The turtle's up, Andy!" Matt called as he strung the last chord and started up an other fast paced song. The pianist ended the melody to stand up and walk over to the couch. "And be quiet Matt." Andrew said his voice was a little hushed, "Rae's sleeping. She's been worn down."

"That's what you say," The blond responded as he changed melodies in the middle of the song.

"What's with the temperamental one with the guitar?" Raph muttered, "Andy…Andrew…with Loki," he grumbled and attempted to open his eyes but shut them quickly, "Ow…so bright…"

"Sorry," Andrew murmured gently. "Yeah you remember me that's good to know." He knelt down next to the couch and gently touched the wound. "The temperamental one is Matt." He said calmly. "Don't worry so much about him."

"Oh thanks just leave me out in the dust. I love you too Andy." Matt replied darkly.

"If you wake up Rae I'm going to let her go all out on you," Andrew snapped softly, "Stop being so mean."

"Mm…do I hear jealousy much?" Raph groaned and tried again to see, this time slower. Thankfully Andy's shadow helped him adjust, "Great…so just when I get Rae to confess I finally find the human that made her so scared in the first place?" He raised an eye ridge at Andrew. He blinked and reached his free hand to his face, "My bandana, where's my bandana?"

"I don't know." Andrew replied. "I think Rae has it somewhere on her person." He glanced over at Matt who didn't look pleased with Raph's statement. Postponing a fight, Andrew merely pointed at the sleeping girl and Matt made a face and he turned back to Raph. "So you got the girl sort of? That's nice." He smiled. "It explains her change."

"I still don't see the change. She bossed us around like she normally does. The only thing that changed was that she actually begged me not to speed." Matt grumbled softly under his breath.

"How about less tense?" Raphael offered and rolled over on his good side and finally met his eyes with the one Rachel refused to talk about, "She laughs more? She jokes around more, plays video games with one of my bros a lot, hugs more, more willing to trust, let others do things for her, more willing to admit her feelings, to show her feelings. If tonight isn't proof enough, Rae's even learning how to let her heart be touched again."

Raph narrowed his eyes, the brown darkening just a bit, "Maybe she bossed you around because she was frightened, eh? Ever think of that Pretty Boy?"

"Pretty boy is more of a comment, not an insult." Matt replied as he looked at him, "More frightened? Yeah we had our spat, and it's over and done with and if tonight was more than proof enough, you just killed your new girlfriend. She literally had a panic attack and had to drug her."

"Killed is an overstatement," Andrew muttered to himself.

"You don't seem to care about your friends," Raph growled, "You just want what you want and when you can't get it, you get pissed. Maybe that's why you locked Rae's heart and threw away the key. You beat her up so bad on the inside I had to fucking beat down the barbed door and fight my way passed all her traps and detours. I broke three ribs for her, cared for her while she was sick, and I even told her I didn't care what she did or said, I'd love her, and if she'd left I'd go after her and either stay with her, near her, or drag her back. She did that, and I kept my promise. Ask the Neko boy at that humongous warehouse."

Matt glared heatedly as he gently placed the guitar to the side. "I care a lot." He said with a growl. "I know better than to think that you would know." His fingers dug deep into the palms. "Do you know why we brought you here, Raphael? It's not because we were just ordered to, but Andrew heard her panic. Oh yes, she was crying into the phone, practically begging us to hurry up and get you. If I didn't care for my friends, for my ex-girlfriend, do you think I would have gotten in the car with Andrew?"

Matt slammed his fist against the wall. "She was beaten down, yes. I destroyed her, yes. And I would do anything in the world to turn back time and keep her heart and herself naive. But here's the thing Raph, no one can go back in to time. No one can change the past." He paused. "I don't need to ask Frances. I was living with him when it happened and he told me the whole story."

"So you _do_ have emotion," Raph smirked and looked at Rae who was still oblivious to the world. He shifted so he could be closer to her and laid his pounding head back against the pillow, "After _you_ make up _your_ mind about whom and what you are, I think we'll be good friends," he stated.

"I see. So you think that this is a game. That she's your grand prize in the end. Just because one has emotions, doesn't mean their not easily played on. I know you wouldn't do that to her, but it's not like she's going to be done with that. She'll continue to play on you, all the way." Matt snapped coldly. "Assume all you want."

"Matt!" Andrew cried out softly, "Stop trying to pick a fight."

"I'm not picking a fight," Matt replied, "I'm warning him."

"I know exactly what I'm up against, and I'm willing to die for her, even if she's the one who kills me in the end," Raph looked back at him straightly, hiding nothing. He felt something nudge him to do the rarest and so he did. He let his mind go, show everything, let everything pour and run through his thoughts and elsewhere. Who he thought she was, what he knew about her, everything she said, everything she did, especially to him. Ever since the first time he met her underneath that streetlamp. He especially let out everything about the game she set and how he went about it, all the way until he blacked out.

What took him aback was the fact Matt looked about ready to break.

All of these emotions, all of his thoughts. It killed him. All of her looks, her smiles, they used to be only for him. They used to be only for his eyes and only for them. He felt deeply sorry for the turtle boy. He was dating a dangerous woman. "I pity you." He spat as he turned on his heel and walked off, slamming a door behind him as he went. That used to be his girl…who fallen for another. 'Damn it all does this ever end?' He thought as he stomped down the hallway.

Andrew sighed, "He'll be back." He murmured and then he looked over at Raph, "So, how long have you been awake, Rae?"


	21. Truce

Truce

Rachel didn't respond at first, instead she tightened her grip on Raph's hand. She knew that it killed Matt just as much as it killed her. To be in the same room, to know that she was in love with someone else, and to know that she could so easily fall again for the man who broke her heart a second time. It was so, so difficult. "For a while now," She answered, attempting to be lighthearted, "I'm glad you're awake, you had me worried."

"How long have you been awake?" Raphael repeated Andy's question.

"When you squeezed my hand," Rachel replied softly. "I thought it was best to pretend I was asleep." She laid her head against his chest gently so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"The whole time," Raph squeaked and groaned, "You heard everything, then, damn it…Are you mad I pissed Matt off? What I do, anyway to make him leave? He looked ready to cry and all I did was release my mind from the tight hold Splinter taught us to have…"

"Calm down, calm down," Rachel laughed gently as she got herself up from him and looked back at the door. "He's telepathic. I think you already knew that though." She bit her lip as she looked at Raph. "It's okay. I think the same thing would have happened, if you weren't here anyway…only it would be me again."

"He's telepathic…oh boy…I think I was just a bit too harsh, then," Raph winced, "Man, now I wanna go say sorry…" He couldn't kiss her, his turtle beak would make that awkward, but he nibbled on her nose playfully, "Damn you, you've got me wrapped alright…now where's my bandana?"

Rachel smiled as she took out the red strip of fabric. "I didn't get time to wash it." She said softly. "And don't apologize. It's the one thing Matt absolutely hates, especially if he's the one that asked for the answer." She leaned over and gently attached it back over his eyes. "He'll be fine. Andrew is going to get him…right?" She raised her voice a bit.

"Right," The doctor murmured. "I'm just running around everywhere tonight." He grumbled. "So demanding a day off for tomorrow…" He left the apartment with a gentle click.

She watched the door shut and she frowned as she turned to him. "I didn't have your brothers on my cell and it did die." She said sheepishly. "And I left your motorcycle where it was, and I have a feeling their panicking right about now."

"Um…let's see…" She said, struggling to come up with a conversation. "Um...Matt's not really temperamental, or at least he never used to be. I guess the street gangs are giving him a hard time again so he's going to be a little sore. Also, Andrew did the wrapping. We didn't have morphine or anything, so he had to sort of tell you to numb your body."

"And I have no idea what you were talking about when you called me an Angel and the Moon. I have a feeling that's part of the concussion," Rachel sighed, "And……yeah……"

"Tell my body to numb?" Raph furrowed his brows, "And I know perfectly well what I was saying."

"I'm blaming it on the concussion." Rachel replied with a shrug. "Andrew is an empathy. He can manipulate emotions, or influence them, to do an emotion that is close to what the body wants or needs. For an example, if you get so angry you're seeing red, he can calm the body down. If you get so keyed up that your wired, he can make the body tire and make you sleep." She explained.

"Ah…" Raphael rolled over so he was over her, "Rae, I know what I was saying. That's what I saw when I found you after you finished that song. You were like an angel, your tears glistening like crystals underneath the streetlamp which was hued like the color of the moon."

"I love the description. Ever thought of being a writer? Your imagination is really, really good." Rachel said as her breath hitched as she stared up at him. He hovered over her like a roof to a shelter. Only instead of it having crash down, he was supporting himself just fine. "You should roll over the other way." She advised, "Before you get a headache."

Raph grunted and nibbled on her nose again, "I'm fine. I've had worse, believe me. As for the writer bit? Thanks but no. Mikey and Leo are the writers. I have my suspicions but no one will tell me…I think all my brothers are writing a book." He sighed and nuzzled her neck, "You're a great singer, by the way."

Her cheeks blushed and her breathing had gotten quieter, softer. "I took lessons." She said softly. "Thank you…I hardly ever sing in company."

Raphael smiled and licked her neck affectionately, something he and his brothers did as tots so he didn't think much of it when she shivered, "I'll do as you ask, but only because I believe it'll go too far for Mattie if he sees me over you like this. I've had plenty of time patrolling the streets, I know what this kind of position can get people into," he chuckled and rolled back to his good side, but couldn't resist wrapping her in his arm.

Rachel touched where he had licked her and looked over at the door when Andrew had opened the door. Matt walked over to the chair and sat down, kicking off his shoes again and bringing his legs up to the chairs arm. Andrew tossed himself on the other chair and reclined it backwards. "Jesus, you two look freaking worn." Rachel stared.

"He decided to be a moron and run around the block a few times." Andrew groaned. "I may be a doctor, but I'm not a track star. You should have ran after him."

"Uh……hehe?" Rachel tried, "I don't think so…" She glanced over at Matt, "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Peachy. Awesome." Matt replied sullenly.

Raphael bit his lip and nuzzled Rae's hair before getting up and walking over to Matt. _'Thank Kami for siblings…'_ he muttered in his mind, but now knowing Matt was telepathic, he tightened his lock on his mind like Splinter taught them to do.

Matt looked up at him and Rachel looked over at Andrew who looked ready to jump out from his relaxation pose to get into the middle. "Andrew, take off your shirt."

"I'm sorry?" The doctor looked at her.

"Just take it off and lie down on the floor. You're done for the day." She answered. "Let those two handle it and I'll give you a massage. Heavens knows they need to be big boys now…Can't keep them as kids."

"You sound like a mother," Andrew chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid onto the ground.

Rachel looked over at Matt and thought, _'Be nice to Raph.'_

Matt just scowled as he looked away and looked straight at the walls, "That lock won't really help you much you know. I can break it if I tried."

"I'm sure you could, but I've been trained how to block. So even if you try, it won't be easy," Raphael watched him, "Look, I understand everything you said to me. However, that won't change my mind. Would it have yours, when you still had her that way?" he asked in a lower, kinder tone.

"Of course not," Matt said with a slight scowl and a little insulted. He shook his head. "I just know that you're going to get hurt in the end. You're always going to up until you either break or you manage to tie her down."

Rachel hummed softly as she listened to the conversation, gently cracking Andrew's back as she massaged. She looked up at them once in a while as he purred. _'He has a point…'_ She thought with a soft bite on the lip, _'He still reads me like a book.'_

"Hai, Hai." Rachel replied with a slight shake of the head.

Andrew laughed and she slapped him. "Ow!" He glared at her and she got back to massaging him. "You're mean." He muttered.

Raph laughed softly, "Anyway...that's the point. Every relationship has it's ups and downs. I have no doubt I'll have to repeat myself on a few things for her to get a clue," he clicked his tongue and shifted his stance in a knowing way, smirking a bit when he heard Rae's breathing quiet and he guessed she was blushing, "But that's part of the fun. Now that I got her, I can really get to know her now, she'll be just a bit straighter with me when I ask her something, hopefully. I can also say 'I tried' and whether it's successful in the end or not, that's a path I'm willing to trod to find out the outcome."

Matt watched him for the longest time before bringing his legs away from the arm of the couch and folded them into a curl. His eyes narrowed slightly. "If that's what you're going to do, then I can't stop you and nor do I want to. However, I am going to say this Raph…I'm not a Seer, I can't see her future, nor can she see her own. But, I know, I just know, that in order to test you, she'll be drastic. She is drastic and you or her may actually lose your life the next time one of her games are played. You got of lucky this time."

Raph smirked, "I've been fighting the Foot, even took down Shredder with the help of my bros, I think I can handle Rae-chan over there." He shrugged, "How about we call a truce?"

Matt blinked and then snickered. "Have it your way. Alright, a truce. Oi! Rae! We're going out to the streets to see which one of us is better for you."

"Don't you DARE Matthew Sanders!" Rachel shouted at him, causing the blond to laugh.

Raphael held out his hand, "How about we drop this subject and try again?" he asked.

"Alright…" Matt responded as he took Raph's hand, "I'm Matt."

"I'm Raphael Hamato. My friends and family call me Raph. See? I told you we could be friends," Raph grinned.

"It's a happy ending for all of us," Andrew half-cheered half-sighed.

"I never really prayed, but amen to that," Rachel nodded solemnly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph pouted and decided to sit next to Matt.

Matt moved aside to make room for the turtle and hid a smirk behind his hand. Andrew and Rae just glanced at each other and he wiggled himself deeper into the floor as she cracked another part of his back. "It means what it means." She replied.

"It means they thought this was going to continue," Matt translated, "And never end."

"That, my new friend, is the pro to the con of having an elder brother who's the "Leader" of us, and two younger brothers. One who's IQ is over 600…and the other is hyper, happy, reads comics, and plays video games," Raph sighed leaning back against the cushions.

"Andrew will know more about what you're talking about than me or Rae ever will." Matt replied with a shrug. "Andy is the youngest member of his family of five. Two sisters, One mom, one dad." He shrugged.

"Me and Bria didn't meet until last year or so." Rachel responded softly. "So, I don't really have any practice with it. Matt and Andrew are the closest to family besides Bria so I do know a little…but at the same time I don't. Me and Matt are only children."

"Interesting," Raph blinked and hummed to himself as he snuggled deeper into the couch, "This is comfy…" he complimented, "Mm…Keh, Andy, I think you should teach my elder bro, Leo, to do piano or somethin'. Bria'd totally fawn over him if he randomly started playing it one day." He smirked, seeing her bounce all over or nearly faint from being so amazed.

"Ah…sure," Andrew replied slowly. "Bria is your sister?" He looked over at Rae who nodded. "What's she like?"

"A normal human girl," Rachel replied, "Who's fallen for a turtle."

"You're not one to talk," Andrew snickered.

"She'd hit you with a pillow for calling her normal," Raphael laughed, "I thought you'd be willing to tell Andy all about her?" he watched Rachel closely.

Rachel looked over at Raphael and shook her head. "It's her story to tell. But I guess I could say that no, she's not normal. She's not an abnormal the way you and I see it. Let's see…" She thought for a second. "Andrew do you remember the story I once told you? About a girl who can show everything she was feeling, but hides everything that she fears?"

"That's nearly all girls right there Rae." Andrew replied.

"Ah…right…well…Bria is one of them," Rachel nodded.

"She's the mirror opposite of Rae, yet they're quite the same," Raph clarified.

"So she's hyper yet an enigma, she's happy, but she can get scared, she's like a shadow, you can see her, but you can't touch her unless she turns solid in the darkness." Andrew concluded and laughed. "A mirror opposite?" He looked at Rae and frowned. "I'm not one that's a Seer, but maybe you two are connected?"

"It's a high possibility, but I can't see my own future so I don't know that much. I have seen hers." Rachel sighed. "But I'm not going to tell you."


	22. Bonding

Bonding

"That's not fair!" Andrew snapped.

"Oh that's plenty fair." Matt snickered. "You have to go find the girl. Oh I'm sure you'll run into her...in some magical bar or some park, dancing alone...maybe you'll get kissed in the end." He paused. "OOH you might actually get laid."

"That _would_ be a happy ending wouldn't it?" Rachel said with her eyes wide.

Andrew groaned, "Why the fuck do you two care if I get laid or not?"

"I'd lay with you." Rachel said immediately. At the weird looks Andy and Matt gave her she continued. "You haven't had a girl for a year now!"

"…I have no words for any of this." Andrew said as he turned over onto his back, "Thanks for offering."

"You have to know there's someone willing," Rachel shook her head as she started to massage his chest.

Matt was cracking up on the sidelines, "Oh god, a foursome maybe? Well, I don't know how we'll work you in the equation." He glanced over at Raph with a smirk on his face.

Raphael stared at him, "I'd rather not share my anatomy with you…and why so many together? I never understood that…" He shook his head, "Just…no. I'm not quite comfortable with this sort of topic."

Rachel died laughing, resting her head on Andrew's shoulder who was also laughing hysterically. Matt nearly fell off of the couch trying to get himself together. "Sorry, sorry." He snickered.

"You know, I am curious." Andrew said aloud. "I'm asking as a doctor, not as a person whose willing. Can you have sex?"

"Why is that your first question?" Rachel asked as she got off from his shoulder. "That nearly proves my point."

"Hush I want to hear his answer."

Raph nearly turned the color of his bandana, "Yes, I can…"

"You and Rae must have a lot of adventures walking your way." Matt snickered.

Rachel blushed so red it matched her hair.

Raphael swallowed thickly, "I won't do anything to her if she's not willing," he said with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Matt turned to Rae, "Me and Andy can leave for the night if you want."

Raph took the liberty to slap the back of his hand into Matt's chest, "No."

She bowed her head and covered her face with one of her hands as the other went to her neck. She just couldn't think straight. "Oh jeeze," She sighed as she looked up.

"Holy shit she's freaking red," Matt cracked up.

Raphael's eyes darkened considerably, "That would be rude and dishonorable, Mathew, in any case. I just won her over, I would think, especially since I'm a freaking turtle, she's want to take things at a decent level." _'Wow…I just sounded like Leo right there…'_

"That's the whole problem." Andrew pointed out. "You're always going to be a turtle and just because you won her over now, doesn't mean she hasn't been harboring secret feelings for you forever."

"Whose side are you on?" Rachel asked as she got off of him and tossed him his shirt with a laugh.

Matt shook his head and turned to Raph, "True, but the third date is usually the get laid date."

"In your world," Raph looked at him.

"Okay you win on that aspect," Matt nodded, "But would you?"

"Rae rules this situation. I don't want to hurt her," Raph folded his arms, "May we change the topic, or are you in the mood to drill me on my sexuality right now?"

"Let's switch topics. Rae's going to die from blood loss if we continue." Andrew responded, "Let's see……"

"While your thinking of what to ask him, I'm turning on music. I hate how silent the apartment is when we just go dead." Matt said as he grabbed the remote and switched on to dance/pop station.

Andrew made a face at the music that was playing, but continued with a shake of his head. "You said you have brothers. Three of them right? Do they know?"

"Of course they know!" Rachel snapped. "I live with them."

"Since when?" Andrew asked as he looked at her, "I thought you were staying at your shop."

"Oh shit!" Raphael stood up, "I need to call them! They are probably dying of worry right now."

"Here, I don't have a house phone." He said as he tossed a black cell phone towards Raph. "And I don't trust Matt's. I swear to god that thing glitches."

"It does not you just don't know how to work it." Matt pouted.

Raph chuckled and flipped open the phone, then stuck out his tongue, "Damn it…Rae, can you dial?" he pouted, "I'll tell you the number to Leo's shell cell."

"Sure," Rachel replied as he tossed it to her and she caught it. After he told her the number she dialed it and tossed it back to him.

Raph didn't have to wait long and he had to hold the phone away from his ear as Leonardo nearly screamed the typical words, "Ow…"

"And he doesn't even look at the screen to worry about whose dialing the number." Rachel replied with a snicker.

"No one else besides us know it, so he doesn't worry, and Don keeps it secured away from bad sources," Raph replied, "Hai, Leo…Leo…Leo…Leonardo! Calm the fuck down, man!" he screamed back at the phone.

Andrew and Matt both had to quiet their laughter to hear what was going on. "Where are you?!" Leo shrieked. "We've been looking all over the city for you and Mikey found your bike!"

"Is my baby alright?" Raphael asked, "Dear Kami…how long since I've been gone?"

"It's nearing dawn." Leo replied. "And it's pretty smashed and Don's fixing it. Did you find Rae? Is she alright? Are you alright? Don said that the impact would have really hurt you."

Raph pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly and carefully explained the whole situation, handing the phone to Rae to fill in the gaps after he blacked out.

"Will you two be coming home? Can you trust these two? Master Splinter isn't going to be happy with this." Leo told her after she explained the story.

"I'd like to stay here, honestly, just for a day or two," Raph said gently, "Is that ok, Andy, Matt? I just don't feel up to being moved anywhere very far."

"Go ahead." Matt and Andrew said together at the same time.

"We're staying." Rachel said firmly into the phone.

"Will you two come back? When will you guys come back?" Leo replied.

"Of course," Raphael rolled his eyes, "I just need time to heal."

Rae decided to tease Leo, "It's going to be a while. Give us a week. He's pretty injured and shouldn't be moved." She knew that was going to make the blue-bandanna go nuts.

Raphael couldn't help the fact his jaw dropped a little. Matt and Andrew stared at her nearly mouthing "what the fuck" at the same time.

"What do you mean pretty injured?! He sounded fine! What happened?" Leo demanded. "Well his memory is a bit faulty so Andrew wants to make sure he can get around okay, and then he hurt his ribs so he should lie down." Rachel replied.

It took everything Matt had not to start cracking up.

"Oh and he has a really bad concussion, hence the faulty memory," Rachel continued.

"Oh Kami…" Raph decided to sit back down on the couch and let Rae have her fun.

Andrew watched as Rae took on a serious face to whatever Leo was saying. "I trust them with everything I have." She said honestly. "They're men made with honor and pride. Like their going to let your brother die." She paused again and smiled faintly. "I promise." She said gently. "Leo...Leo..." She paused, rolling her eyes. "Leo." She tried again. "I'm hanging up on you." She threatened. "I will." She paused. "Goodbye." And she hung up and handed he phone back to Andrew. "He was ranting."

"And you hung up on him in a middle of a rant?" Andrew asked.

"No, he said goodbye." Rachel said. "After trying to make me swear you two were honorable."

"So…a week…" Raph tapped his chin, "This is going to be……interesting to say the least."

"Andrew and I work during the days and he sometimes works at nights so you two will be alone most of the time. I have a day off not tomorrow but the next day and if Andrew does what he said he was going to do then, he'll be your company for tomorrow." Matt explained.

"Are you still stripping?" Rae asked as she stretched out on the floor.

"Yep," Matt nodded. "I might quit though."

"Stripping?" Raphael blinked a few times, "Why the hell would you do a job like that? I so can't see it…You've got an ability to do more, you should try."

"I get a lot of money. Rae used to do it too before she became a bartender," Matt said with a smile.

"Used to until I fell off the stage," Rachel winced as she touched her head, "That lasted what? Three days?"

"You got most of the guys and the girls. You rocked it." Matt said with a smirk. "As for me…well…the gays obviously."

"You don't…seem to be a ladies man, really," Raph admitted, "You seem more…feminine."

Both Matt and Rae just looked at each other before they just nodded a few times. "I get that a lot." Matt said with a slight blush.

"Even when we were together," Rachel said with a smile.

"If you grow your hair longer, I swear you would like a girl," Raph smiled nervously, not sure if that would be a bad statement.

"Hmm…" Matt said as he fingered his hair and tried to look at it.

"You do cross dress sometimes and you look cute," Rachel giggled, "Remember? For that one time?" She tempted.

"That was ONCE and I swore to GOD never to do THAT again!" Matt said, looking horror-struck.

"It could work," Raph told him honestly, "If you say you get the gays all the time and you even admit you don't have much luck with women…Rae not included…"

"I suppose…" Matt said thoughtfully.

"See? You're even listening to me more than Rae," Raphael laughed.

"That's because when you say it, it makes sense. When she says it...well...she tried getting Andy to cross-dress just to see and god did that turn ugly." Matt said with a shudder and even Andrew looked a bit pale.

"Oh come on, if you would have let me put on the wig he wouldn't have looked so bad." Rachel pouted. "You nearly blew our cover it too stupid." She shot this at Andy who shrugged helplessly.

"Andrew? Cross-dressing? No." Raph said firmly and laughed when Andy threw his hands in the air thankfully.

Matt laughed and watched Raph and Rae. "Hey, did you two notice that your bandanna and her hair match colors? Usually their shades redder, but yours is dark and hers is the same dark shade. Random I know."

"You always are random," Andrew and Rae said together. She gently took a strand of her hair and stared at it.

"Andy…if you had your hair just a bit more shaggy, the way your day goes might be different," Raphael said to the doctor.

"Ha. Ha. I like being straight." Andrew replied.

"And not cross dress?" Rachel asked innocently.

"And not cross dress." He replied firmly.

"No, no, not what I was getting at," Raph shook his head, "You just seem more like the shaggy hair-style type. Having it combed back like that is too…" he fought to find a word, "Formal. You're more of a laid-back sort."

"Alright, alright I get the point. I'm taking a shower." Andrew rolled his eyes as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Matt sighed as they heard the water pouring, "Poor Andy."

"What?" Raph frowned.

Both Rae and Matt just looked at each other and then looked away and thought about it. "It probably explains why he's not getting laid." Matt said seriously.

"No one would approach a business man now would they?" Rachel thought to herself.

Raph didn't say anything, just rested for a bit while Rae and Matt talked to each other and then they just listened to the music. After a good half hour, Andy walked out of the bathroom with a pair of sweats on and no shirt, rubbing a towel over his hair, "Bria would drool over that scene right there," Raph looked at Rae.

Matt snickered and Rae once more turned hot. "I think she's already getting a mental picture." Matt promised Raph as Andrew tossed the towel at Matt. "So, now I just wait for it to dry and see what happens. I bet it looks awful."

"I bet not." Rae said.

"But that's because you go after the guys with the long hair or the gothic/emo look." Matt pointed out to her. "Tattoos only get you hotter." Rachel blushed furiously.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "I have short hair, not long."

"What are you saying?" Raph looked at Matt.

"It's her preferred type of guy." Matt replied. "Um...let's see. Ever heard of Tracey Cyrus or um..." He placed a finger to his mouth, "Chad Kroguer?"

"Tracey is singer of Metro Station and Chad is singer of Nickelback." Rachel replied before Raph could say anything.

"Chad, yeah," Raph frowned.

"Well, he has long hair right? He's a rocker, easily Rae's type. Now Tracey, he's the perfect eye-candy for her." Matt smirked.

"Shut up." Rachel said blushing heatedly, "So I used to have celebrity crushes. Big deal,"

"Darling you still have them." Matt smirked.

Raphael pouted and looked at Andy, "Now I don't feel like if I approach you you'll bite me," he smirked a bit, "You hair looks awesome that way."

"Thanks." Andrew said as he fingered his hair. "Was I really that scary?"

Matt coughed and Rae looked away.

"Oh thanks." Andrew responded with an eyeroll.

"I'm sorry, but yes, you were. Not scary, but just unapproachable," Raph said, "Whenever you go to work again, and come back, tell us how it goes," he grinned, "You'll no doubt notice a change."

Rachel stared at Andrew before she got up from the floor and hugged him. Andrew just stared at her as he stumbled back a bit. "What's gotten into you?"

"I think it's one of those "You're all grownup now" moments." Matt replied.

"I'm the adult here!" Andrew snapped at Matt. "You both are just kids!"

Rae let him go. "And yet you're always doing what a kid says." She pointed out with a grin.

"Damn," Andrew snapped his fingers.

Matt smiled before turning back to Raph. "So…" He paused as he listened to the music for a bit. "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean? Talk about or do?" Raph asked.

"Talk," Matt replied. "There's really nothing you can do around here."

"I don't know, you guys have been asking the questions and we go from there," Raph looked out the window to the sunrise.

"Poor Andy, you didn't get any sleep and you have to go to work." Rachel snickered.

"It's not the first all nighters I pulled," Andrew muttered. "I have to leave in an hour though. So Matt's going to be your company unless he decides to run off."

"I'd probably run off for a bit." Matt replied with a shrug.

"Run off where?" Raphael asked.

"Anywhere," The three of them responded together.


	23. Struck

Struck

Raphael watched the tired doctor put on a clean uniform and he smirked, "Be sure to tell us how your day went when you come back."

"I'll try." Andrew said with an eyeroll, "There's food in the fridge if you want Rae to cook you something. I don't trust Matt anywhere near the stove."

"HEY!" Matt shouted as the doctor strode out the door. "What a jerk." He muttered as the door shut behind him.

Work, save a turtle, stay up all night, get a relaxing massage, and back to work again without any sleep…It was one of the schedules he hated when he was an Informer. He had missed it though and he had enjoyed talking to Raphael. His perspective on things was refreshing. He signed in on the board and went up to the desk to see who went out and who came in that were going to be under his care. "Morning Grace." He told the receptionist at the desk.

"Morning..." Grace replied but then her pen paused on the clipboard and she looked up, her reading glasses sliding down her nose, "Well, well, Mr. Ortega, you look stunning today. I hope it doesn't make you feel bad, but I'm glad you didn't put that atrocious gel in your hair." She smirked and fixed her glasses, clicking a few places on the screen, and wrote more on the clipboard before handing it to him.

"Thanks." Andrew said, his cheeks blushing a bit at her compliment. "It seems Raph was right in not putting in gel." He took the clipboard and said his goodbyes and he strode off to do his check rounds, and make sure that everyone was in their spots. Then he would have to go up to level three and check his patients there. He flipped the pages as he walked, his eyebrows knitted to drink in the information.

"Hey, man, nice do," one of the patients smirked and gave a thumbs up as he was wheeled on by.

"Thanks." Andrew said as he looked up to see him wheel by. "No no more trying to find those tides you can't surf on!" He shouted after him as he turned back on his heel. Ever compliment he received made him float in the air.

"Casey, the nurse said left, not right," a feminine voice groaned.

"Shut up! If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in this blasted place!" Casey growled.

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be alive, damn it, and you wouldn't be seeing her today! Also, if it wasn't for me, you'd be on the other end of the hospital!" the woman hissed in return.

"I said shut u-" Casey was interrupted when he ran into Andrew, "Hey, sorry, doc..." He was wearing a maroon shirt and black torn up jeans, a duffle bag on his back with a bunch of sport tools in them like a hockey stick and a golf club, and a white mask was on the side of his black hair, "Nice hair…but hey, can you help me find someone?" he asked.

"Thanks." Andrew replied with a smile. "What's the person's name?" He asked, watching them both. The guy had muscle mass and considering that he was carrying a sports duffel bag, he concluded that he was either really into athletics, which would be proven hard to say true since it was freezing winter, or he was into sports but also a vigilante, which made more sense. Considering the snippets of the conversation he heard between him and the girl, he was going to go with option two. The person their looking for was probably either a friend or a sister.

Casey bit his lip, "She's like a little sister to me, and a nurse said she was put in this wing…Her name's Angel. She has purple hair and she's only about 15-16…" he fumbled.

Andrew looked at him with a professional look before looking through the papers. When he noticed that her name was in the roster for her to take care of, he looked back over at sport vigilante. "Come with me I was just heading that way." He said smoothly as he walked. When he reached the door he nodded his head inside. "Take your time." He told them with a smile, "She's probably sleeping though, so try not to disturb her if she is."

"I'm not asleep," Angela said stubbornly from inside, "Casey! Is that you?"

"Sure is!" Casey rushed inside.

The girl who was following them had a red sweatshirt on, black sweats, and running shoes on. She looked at Andrew, her eyes changing from teal to purple in an instant, and she tilted her head a bit before giving him a gentle, thank you smile before following Casey to Angel's side.

Andrew watched the two leave and smiled to himself as he continued his rounds. That girl, had no words to describe her, but beautiful was defiantly one he'd use.

Raphael leaned back against the chair, "Where do you think Matt scatted off to?" he asked curiously.

Matt had left two hours ago only blabbering that he had someone to see and ran off without so much as a goodbye. Rachel had finished putting away the last dish on the dish dryer rack and walked over to stretch herself across the couch. "Knowing Mattie, he could have ran off because he felt like it. Or because he really did want to see someone. He's probably over at that warehouse."

"What's so spectacular about that warehouse?" Raph got up and went to sit by her on the floor.

Rachel sighed as she rested her head against her arm, "Nothing in particular."

"There must be something, if that's where you tried to run to," Raph poked her side; "If you can't tell me straight, then edit the truth."

"It is home." She responded. "It's shelter for those who need it really, really badly. Humanity is a cold thing." She clinched her fists. "And it hurts others badly so I suppose the warehouse is actually a Sanctuary."

"Alright, I can go with that," Raphael smiled and rubbed her hand, relaxing her fist.

Rachel smiled at him and gently opened her hand to let his fingers gently touch hers and hold them. "Thanks." She said with a smile as she decided to get off of the couch and lay next to him on the floor with a smile. "If you ever lose the lair, it's open to you." She told him softly, "I promise."

"That's great to know," Raph smiled and played with her hair, "What are your standards?" he asked nipping at his lip.

"My standards?" Rachel asked with a blink. Then her face turned scarlet. "I don't know…" She replied softly as she felt his hand gently pull on her locks, weaving it through his fingers. "I mean…" She huffed, making some of her locks fly from her face and back over her eyes. She lazily pulled it to the side. "I don't really have a standard for any level of a relationship. I usually leave it up to the guy."

"Then we're at a boarder," Raph sighed, "I don't…want to hurt you in any way, or make you run away from me again…because if you do it'll surely be my fault and I'll have no right to follow you."

She gripped his hand tightly and stared at him. "It will not be because of you." She said as she sat up. "I never ran away because of you. I ran away because I was scared for you and because I'm nothing more than a coward. Don't ever think I'm running away from you when I'm running away from myself."

Raph looked at her, his eyes softening to look like melted chocolate, "Of all things, I had to be a creature with a beak…all I can do is nibble on your nose," he pouted.

Rachel decided to experiment. She gently got on top of him and studied her angling, shifting here and there. "Close your eyes." She said as she thought she got it, "No peeking."

He stared at her, his body feeling like it was freaking summer, not the middle of winter, "Rae…" he gulped, struggling not to shift his legs, feeling his tail swell a bit, but he was too transfixed by her eyes to blush, even though his chest constricted. "I trust you," he murmured gently, and took a calming breath before doing as he was told.

Rae was hesitant. Should she do this? Should she really try? Would she hurt him in the end? All of these negative thoughts were pounding through her head. _'It's just a kiss…'_ She reminded herself. _'To show he can do more…'_ Nodding her head in encouragement, she lowered herself and steadying herself and then she let her lips fall on his. It was awkward, yes, but it was also kind of…nice.

Rachel pulled away slowly, wondering if she did it right. "You can open your eyes now," She said, not knowing how husky her voice sounded.

"Don't…wanna…" Raph half-growled half-wheezed. He felt like his body was nothing more than jello, and he felt light-headed, like he was walking in the clouds, "Kami…" he prayed, slowly lifting his hands to run along her arms, along her neck to cup her face. He felt the heat of her blush, "You really just did that…" he breathed, cracking a smile.

Rachel smiled through her blushing. "I really did." She answered with a smile. When he had ran his hands up her arms to reach her face, she had held back a shudder. "Did I do it right?" She asked, wondering if he enjoyed it.

Raph's only answer was to pull her back, remembering the angle she had used, and caught her mouth, adjusting so it was a bit more comfortable. He pulled away and nuzzled her neck, holding her tightly, chuckling softly, and it continued to grow until he was laughing, "Oh Rae…you don't know how happy you made this love-struck turtle."

"Love-struck?" She asked teasingly as she gently rested her head against his chest plates, fingering the grooves with curious fingers. "I never knew that." She looked up at him. "I'm glad I made you happy."

"You'll always make me happy," Raph smiled and allowed himself to close his eyes and rest his head against the carpeted floor, "I'd…like to talk more, love, but," he yawned covering it with his hand, and rubbed her back, "I'm…tired."

"Then, steal Andy's bed." Rachel said as she stood up and dragged him to his feet. "No way am I letting you sleep on the floor. Besides, he won't care."

"Only if you rest with me, you've had about as much sleep as I have," Raph smiled at her and let her lead him through the apartment.

She tossed open the door and smiled at the neatness. "Looks like Andrew tossed all of Matt's clothes in the closet." She said as she took off her jeans and dove for the bed and lifted the covers, "Sleep?" She offered.

"Sleep," Raphael agreed and crawled in the bed with her, pulling her into a hug and giving her a small kiss before he quickly drifted, his soft rumble/snore rhythmically vibrating his chest.


	24. Geeky Emotions

Geeky Emotions

Michelangelo and Leonardo and rolled the bike back into his lab after Leo had gotten a call from Raphael about where they were going to stay. Apparently some friends of Rachel's were happily letting a turtle stay at their apartment for a week. Not that it worried Mikey any, but Donny could see why Leo was antsy. They had been around so many people who wanted to capture them; it wasn't a surprise that Leo was debating about what to tell Master Splinter.

"As long as Rae's with him, he should be safe," Donatello had assured the turtle. Leo was now trying to relax doing meditation and Bria was contently sitting next to him.

Mikey ran off doing god knows what. Donny decided to get to work on the bike. It's been a whole few hours now, the sun was rising up the horizon, bathing the lab in an fire-orange and yellow glow. He had taken a wrench out of the box when he thought about it. A week without the red-bandanna turtle. A week without Rae…

What if Raph decided he wanted to stay wherever he wanted to be? What if Rae decided to leave? Well, she always told everyone that one day she was going to up and run....he wondered just how far she would go to try to run when Raph would so easily run after her and drag her back.

Not to mention, she had Brianna and Leonardo. Despite the fact that Rae didn't know exactly where she stood with the blue-ninja, she did seem to care deeply about where Bria stood with him. The closer they got, the displeased Rae became and, if Don was reading her right, anxious she was. He would have thought Rae would have been jumping for joy that her sister found love.

Then again, she was scared of it. Terrified of everything it brought and every burden it fell on. He knew the abstracts of it, he knew enough to know when someone was in it. He knew enough to know that Casey and April, Leo and Bria, and Raph and Rae were in it so fast and deep there was no saving them.

The door squeaked open on purpose and there were deliberate yet light footsteps. Coming into the light, Lily was rubbing her eyes, "Donny, you've been working on that contraption since it rolled in here."

"Yeah," Donny replied. "It's Raph's baby. If I don't repair it, he's going to flip."

"Raph will be gone a _week_, Don, can't you just drop it?" Lily grunted with a frown.

"He may be gone for a week, but if Rae comes by or if Raph calls me up to see how it's doing, I won't be able to give a good answer if I just drop it." Donny replied with a slight shrug. "Besides, a week, a day, it doesn't matter. He'll be home and I much rather get this done so I don't have to worry about it later on."

"Damn it," Lily grabbed his hand making him drop the wrench and she yanked him, "Can't you see that I care about you?!" she yelled, and then gasped, "You...you're health...um..." she backed up, biting her lip, "Oh! Never mind!" she huffed and turned on her heel, running out of the lab, the door slamming behind her.

Donny stood there dumbstruck. Half of him wanted to chase after Lily to get a clean statement from her and the other part of him just wanted to shrug it off and go back to work. He knew that his curiosity was just as strong as a cat's, so just going back to work meant having the questions roll around nonstop. It was best to just go after her and get a straight answer from her.

He opened the lab door and saw that Bria and Leo had turned their heads to look at him. Judging from their head turn, she had ran over towards his room, or at least to her own room. Which meant that he was going to have a hard time talking to her through a door. He didn't answer Leo's questioning look or Bria's raised eyebrow "I expect you to answer" glare either. Instead he continued onwards, trying to act nonchalant.

Lily was softly crying and ranting at the same time. "What have I done? He's going to hate me now! That or not talk to me," she paced around the room, "Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami…" She had just told Don she cared for him! What was she thinking? "I wasn't thinking," she answered her own question.

"Lily?" Donny opened the door gently. He looked at her crying, ranting form and frowned, "Why would I hate you?"

Lily gasped and bit her lip, backing up as he stepped forward until she tripped over the bed and onto it, "I'm sorry!" she sniffed, "I didn't mean to…"

"No. I'm flattered." Donny said, being honest. "That you care about me I mean." He walked over to the bed and gently sat down on it, watching her. "It's best not to be alone when you're sad." He told her gently as he gently pulled her up to a seating position and gently hugged her. "I care about you, too."

Lily was taken aback as she felt his arms around her. He felt modestly strong, but to her he made her feel amazingly safe. She felt safer than she had been since she joined their life, "Y-You…do?" she asked gently, allowing herself to relax into his grip, a sense of a true home filling her.

"Of course I do," Donatello told her gently, softly. He shifted so she would be much more comfortable in leaning against him, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just…I thought you wouldn't…" Lily frowned, "You always seem more caught up in your work, I thought you wouldn't…want…me…"

"Want you? Lily, I ran after you when you were gone for days!" Donny said as he pulled away to look at her square in the eyes. "I would have done that for any of my brothers if I thought they weren't coming back. I wouldn't have done it for Rae or for Bria because, well, they have their own people to go after them. You don't. I want to be that person."

Lily watched him, her ears laid back, and she felt her face heat as she registered his words, "I've…been wanting you to say that for a while now…" she admitted, her ears perking as she scratched her cheek shyly, "Since, like…the second week I'd been here…"

Donny blinked for a little bit before smiling. "I see..." He said softly, not knowing what else to say. He gently stood up and ruffled her hair. "I wasn't kidding about Raph's motorcycle. He loves that thing more than life itself." He sighed. "I suppose that's because him and Casey are so reckless. It's not the first time it's been wrecked."

She grabbed his wrist, "Work on it later? Rest, just…for an hour or so, please?" Lily frowned, her tail tip twitched, and she blushed, "Just an hour…" she murmured.

Donny took a breath. "Just an hour," He promised as he sat back down. He didn't realize how tired he felt until he had sat down the first time. It had been his third all nighter. "Is it alright if I crash here for a little bit?" He asked.

"Of course," Lily smiled and moved the covers for him, "I don't mind at all, Donny," she beamed up at him, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thanks." Donny said softly as he moved into the covers and right when his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Lily giggled and kissed his cheek, "Arigato, Don-kun," she murmured, "Sleep all you want," she purred and covered him with the blankets. As much as she craved to, the bed was too small. She left the room, feeling like she was floating on air.

"Leo-san, should I wake Don-kun up?" Lily asked looking out the window. The sun was setting, and it was their turn to do patrol, "Or is it safer to let him wake up on his own?"

"It's best to just let him sleep." Leo said as he stood up. "If you don't want to do patrol, me and Bria can take over again." He promised Lily, "He's fine, he'll be awake either sometime tonight or in the morning tomorrow."

"He's been hard at work; I agree he should sleep as long as possible. Arigato, Leo-san, for taking patrol for us. I'll try and pay you back," Lily smiled at him.

"No need." Leo replied with a smile. "I have an ulterior motive for doing this anyway." He turned to Bria and gestured. "Shall we?" He asked as he finished strapping the last katana on his back.

Brianna put on her Bo staff and grinned, "Sure thing!" she agreed and joined his side, "The normal route or are we going to try something new tonight?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Probably something new," Leo responded with a smile, "Let's go."

Lily watched them leave and stood up, going to the window and watching them laugh as they sped through the trees and out of sight. She looked up at the moon and turned around, going to Don's lab. Now to do a little work…Bouncing her way through she went to the bike and looked at all the tools. She processed what he was doing earlier that morning and then rolled up her sleeves, grabbed the wrench, and set to work.

Lily sighed and set down the wrench, looking at her oil covered hands, and grinned proudly at herself. However, something caught her eye in the corner. Standing, she went over to where she saw a sparkle and leaned around a piece of machinery, gasping. She grinned and looked around, and spent even more time moving and setting things elsewhere, but things still ran fine. The machine was huge, but determination made her shove it until blinding light filled the lab. Laughing, she moved the machine more so the whole window was revealed.

Lily dusted off her hands and yawned, waving at the dawning sky, and walked out of the lab, feeling like she was no longer walking out of a cave, but a home. This was where her mate worked, so she was glad she was able to help in any way. She closed the door softly and walked back to her room, not making a sound as she opened and closed the door, and curled up on the floor, closing her eyes and soon she was off in dreamland.


	25. Accident

Accident

Brianna stretched and let out a content sigh, "It's actually a nice night, not that cold except for the wind," she said randomly. It had been a good two, three hours since they started, "This new route is also quite refreshing."

"I suppose it is." Leo replied as he looked, trying to at least find some hint to where his brother could be. He glanced over at Bria and sighed, for some reason, she made him feel calm. Her presence just easily mellowed him out. If she wasn't here, he no doubt be tearing through the roofs, trying to find evidence that his brother even went this way. "Do you know Rae's friends?" He asked. Surely the sister would know something.

"No…unfortunately I don't. I respect her privacy. All I know is that they are good people. One's a doctor," Bria shrugged and looked along the alleyways down below, trying to catch any sense Raph might've passed that way in the Past. She supposed that's why Leo also brought her along, so she could See, and Feel the Past.

It made him worry. No matter how much Rae had promised their honor, he just couldn't believe it. No matter how hard he tried. Having Bria tell him that one of her friends was a doctor was enough to slightly start panicking. A doctor mean a whole lot of things and when Raph was discovered, everything was. Surely Raph wasn't stupid enough to rat on them. Surely he would know not to answer questions. He had faith in that…but if he did and he was somehow caught, how was he supposed to know? Suppose to save him? "I hate not being able to do anything. A week alone with people I don't even know?" He sighed. "I thought that you would know because she's your sister."

"I have people I don't talk about," Bria shrugged and then sighed, looking at Leo, "Rae keeps her word, though that may seem impossible to you. If she says they're in a safe place, then they're in a safe place."

Leonardo bit his lip and didn't say anything. Safe place or not, keeping her word or not, it didn't matter to him. He had to see with his own eyes that his brother was fine, that Raphael was okay. He believed Bria, no matter what Rae did or said, if she promised something to anyone they more than likely could count on her word. It was the one thing that her and Bria shared that truly made them sisters, besides being polar opposites of one another. It was funny, when Bria was happy or bouncy, Rae would become sullen and melancholy and when Bria was upset about something it was like a happy switch went on for Rae. It was so weird to see and Leo didn't have to be a genius to know that the two mirrored the other's hidden emotions somehow, someway. "True." He decided to say to her statement. "Don't you ever get worried for her? If she ever went away would you want to make sure she was okay?"

"I would always know if she was okay or not," Brianna turned to him and smiled.

Leo blinked and looked at her fully on. "How?" He asked. Rae didn't seem like she knew how to fight and putting a Bo in her hands was just asking for someone and her to get hurt. How was Bria so certain? "Faith?" He tried to guess. He had tremendous amounts of faith in his brothers. He didn't doubt their abilities one bit to get out of a mess...but even the older brother had to worry about family sometimes. A week staying in an apartment, Rae telling him all of his injuries and couldn't be moved, he had to make sure Raphael remembered something……at least remember him and Master Splinter so he wouldn't freak while coming home.

Bria had told him time and time again to take some of Rae's words with a grain of salt. Not everything was going to be the truth...which lead him to this predicament. Either Raphael was a hundred percent okay and Rae was just lying, or he was worse than what Rae had told him.

"We're connected as sisters," Bria giggled, watching his completely puzzled expression, "You're leader, yes, and you're right, you deserve to know if he's really alright or not, but he's your brother. You should already know," she told him.

She was right. If he had bothered any, he would have meditated and tried to reach Raphael's plane of conscience. Using that connection he would be able to determine how much of Rae's words were lies and truth. He sighed as he pushed himself from the railing. "You're right." He sighed. "I'm just frantic with worry. What if the Foot caught him or worse? I know you trust Rae, but its possibilities I had to consider. I should have meditated though, you're right."

Bria laughed and rubbed his shoulder, "It's alright, Leo. Even Lions need to freak out now and again," she jumped up onto the railing and easily balanced there, "You tell me, is he alright?" she grinned at him.

He closed his eyes, looking for the thread that tied them together, just the way Splinter had taught them. It wasn't a deep concentration thing, but it was enough. "He's okay." He said as he opened his eyes. "The wounds were just overly exaggerated. But he is wounded and she was right, he shouldn't be moved for a few days."

_'Should I?'_ Bria hummed and judged the distance and what she could stop herself on while he was doing a quick meditation, and looked back at him before he opened his burning hazel eyes, "See? I told you," she stretched, moving her foot while he was looking at her, purposely trying to find an icy spot.

"I suppose you're right." He said with a smile as he walked over towards her and sighed. The new route they had taken had led them to the darkest parts of NYC. The lights were still bright and they were still in the middle of the city, but the alleyways and the buildings were more ominous here. It felt wrong.

But it also felt right.

Why?

Brianna let out a gasp/squeak when she found the ice and she felt herself fall backwards. It was really fast, but it seemed agonizingly slow as she tried to grab the rail, but her weight made it snap and she ended up cutting her hands, which caused her to miss the edge off the roof, "Leo!" she heard a voice say, and she knew it was hers but all she felt were the vibrations from her screaming.

It was a flash. He saw her fall and he rushed to her side, only to have her slip. He jumped and grabbed her hand, his fingers snatching her wrist in a bruising grip. "Got you," He said in a half whisper, half shout. If he started pulling her up, when he got her on the roof he wasn't sure whether to breathe out of relief, demand how she lost her normally good balance, or just hug her. Deciding to do two out of three, he gripped her in a tight hug and breathed. His heart speed was racing and he knew that his adrenaline was blinding him. He could have lost her. So nearly could have. "Damn." He hissed. "Don't do that."

"I…slipped on…the ice," Bria breathed, feeling her chest constrict and she buried her face in his neck, gasping and swallowing hard, "Th-Thank you…" she panted. She enjoyed his arms around her, and she curled against his plastron, rubbing her wrist. Unfortunately, he had grabbed her left one, her weak point.

"Any time," He said softly, "Be careful next time." He murmured against her shoulder as he gently pulled away and gave her a soft smile, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Brianna's eyes widened, "Leo…" she bit her lip, "What...are you saying?" she asked gently, uncertain, "Aren't I just another member of the group?"

Leo frowned and shook his head, "You're family." He insisted, "No…you're more than family."

"What am I?" Bria's chest tightened and she looked down, frowning. She felt this way before…unlike Rae it was easy for her to fall in love, but in the end she keep getting hurt. It didn't stop her from trying, though, so she ignored her bleeding hand and looked back up at him, a pleading look in her eyes, _'Don't be another one…please…'_ she thought desperately.

Leo turned his head away, his cheeks a red color, "Someone who I love."

Bria felt the tears flow, hearing other's voices in her mind, and remembering how they ended, "You…mean that, right?" she asked, reaching up and wiping her cheeks, wincing when the salt mixed with her wound, the blood brushing onto her cheeks.

"I would never lie." Leo promised as he looked at her. He didn't ask her why she was crying; instead he silently and gently wiped away her tears. "We should get you home so Donny can look at the wounds, if he's awake." He went into his elbow pad and took out a small first aid kit. He gently reached for her hands and started wrapping them. "He can do a better job."

"Arigato," Bria sniffed and when he was done she hugged him, "Arigato, Lionheart…I believe you…" she nuzzled his chest.

Donny sighed as he opened his eyes, feeling rested and relaxed. There was silence in the lair besides the soft sounds of the video-game that was going. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he glanced over at the clock on his shelf and sighed. 12:30 p.m. Defiantly noon. Why did Leo let him sleep in for so long? He yawned.

"You slept out…a whole day," came a yawn from down below and a greasy tail snaked up and poked his cheek.

"Sorry," Donny said looking at the sleeping Lily that was resting on the bed, "You should have woken me up."

"You needed your sleep, Donny-kun," Lily opened her eyes and looked at him. Somehow she had managed to wiggle into bed with him, "I don't know how you can do it…go without sleep for days…I could barely do it last night."

"Insomnia does that." Donny said with a shrug, "Nighttimes are always quietest too, since no one is around to distract. It makes the projects go a little faster and it makes the day and the nights seem more…fulfilling."

Lily nuzzled his chest, "There's a surprise for you in the lab…I wanted to see your reaction and then I'm gonna take a shower…I smell…"

Don watched her get up from the bed and slipped out of the room. Deciding to see what she had done, he stood up and walked out of her room as well, heading towards his lab. He wondered what exactly he was going to see when he got there. He thought about this morning when he felt her tail against his cheek. It was greasy, and he knew he felt it before. Not on her, per se, but he had felt it somewhere. Right when he walked into the lab, he gently opened the door and his mouth dropped. Raph's bike was fixed. Completely. "How in the world…" He muttered to himself.

"I watch you fix stuff all the time," Lily shrugged, "I just guessed and checked. It purrs like a newborn kitten," she grinned and motioned to how it was shining, "Notice something else?"

"It's shining in the light." Donny said, "Completely polished and everything. The paint's even fixed up." He looked at her in complete wonderment. "Did you do this all night last night?"

"Sure did! I also moved that big machine this morning," Lily grinned, "What…do you think?"

"Raph is going to flip in a good way." Donny breathed with a smile as he gently walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "Thanks."

Lily giggled and hugged him back, "Does it feel like a cave anymore, with the light?"

"It feels like a room," Donny replied with a smile.

"It still doesn't mean you get to start hiding in here again," Lily poked him.

"You know that I told you I'll spend more time with my brothers," Donny said gently, "I won't go back on that."

Lily nodded, "Okay," she nuzzled his cheek affectionately, "Leo-san came back with Bria in his arms…I think she was hurt, and she was crying. Why don't you go check on them? I was half asleep and as you can see…too dirty to help them."

"Alright," Donny said gently as he gave her a one-arm hug and grabbed the first-aid kit before he left the lab and walked out. He needed to find out where the two were hiding.

"Don! They're in the training room!" Lily called as she headed in the direction of the bathroom, "See you in about an hour…" she muttered as she picked up a strand of hair with her fingernails, "Yuck…"

Donny called an OK to her as he reached the training room and opened it. He had entered just in time to see Leo strike Bria in a vertical cut, but she had blocked by swinging the fake sword upwards in a straight line, hitting the middle of the sword. "Training with wounded hands?" He asked in a disapproving tone. "You both should give it a rest for now."

Leo blinked as he looked to the side to see Donny tapping his foot in the doorway. His eyes were narrowed with folded arms and a raised eyebrow ridge, "Awake Donny?" He asked as he gently jumped back a good distance away and twirled the fake sword just a bit. "We didn't want to wake you up; you were awake for three nights straight." He told him.

Bria set the fake sword down, rubbing her wrist, "Gomen, Don…I was bored, Mikey's addicted to his new game, and Leo looked lonely training by himself."

Donny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and walked up to Bria. The trio both sat down on the training floor and he gently took her hands and unwrapped her hands to put some ointment. He watched as she whimpered and Leo had gripped her shoulders, gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm. It was interesting. His brother loved Bria, and Bria loved him and something made them go closer. Judging from the scrapes on her hands, something had happened.

"Man that burns! I hope the stupid rail wasn't rusty…" Bria grumbled but relaxed into Leo's touch.

Donny raised an eyebrow at her words and at Leo's sharp yet gentle look, he knew not to question it. Apparently it was their moment and it had nothing to do with him. Once he was done, he re-wrapped the bandage. He noticed how sharp his older brother's look was, it was as if he was trying to memorize how to wrap the bandage.

"There." Donny said gently as he wrapped her left hand and taped it. "Be careful with the cuts. If you unwrap it too soon it might get infected."

"No problem. Arigato, Don, you're a great help. Did you see what Lil-Lil did?" Bria asked with a grin.

"I did," Donny said with a grin that could mirror her big one, "She told me she saw you guys walk in."

"Yeah…I was…" Bria rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Remembering something unpleasant and since I was crying so bad, Leo had to carry me back…"

Donny was about to ask what it was, but decided against it. "Are you okay now?" He asked as Leo gently moved Bria a little closer to him.

Bria smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm doin' good. Unlike what some people think, crying isn't a weakness. It helps get things off your chest and can also clear your head," she shrugged and leaned against Leo, "Anyway, thank you again for helping," she rubbed her wrist, "Though I won't be going on patrol for several nights, I hurt my wrist pretty bad. It is my bad wrist anyway, so I can't seem to do more damage to it. I even purposely tried to break it once so I'd have a valid reason to see a doctor, but all I ended up doing was sprain it," she scowled.

"I see." Donny said with a frown. He had heard from Rae that her wrist was incurable. He knew that if he tried he would only hurt her. Setting bones wasn't his strength. "I can understand that."

Leo smiled at his younger brother and gently started playing with Bria's hair. "Thanks Donny." he said gently.

"Anytime," Donny said. "Next time wake me up."


	26. Curiosity

Curiosity

Raphael watched the door close and heard Andrew lock it behind him. Apparently, Matt had somehow managed to get him a blind date, and with no reason to skip out, he left the apartment to him and Rachel. He glanced over to the red-head and raised an eye ridge, "They gone?" he asked her. Leonardo had decided to be determined and had gotten REAL close to where they were.

Rachel closed her eyes and then smiled as she opened her eyes and nodded, "They're gone." She murmured softly. Last night had been interesting and barely any sleep was given. She reached for his hand and smiled at him, "Completely. Andrew's probably out of my radius by now and Matt enjoys his work too much to let himself be late."

Raph chuckled, "I heard what seemed to be a scream. What happened?" he asked tilting his head.

"Bria decided to test Leo's love for her and slipped off of the roof." Rachel sighed as she held her head. "I already knew of her plan, she told it to me because she knew where we were. Leo has no idea, doesn't know and she won't tell him."

"Man…that's why Leo's fear factor skyrocketed…" Raph rubbed where his heart was, "Damn…He _had_ to linger on me, didn't he?" he rolled his eyes and slid down onto the floor where Rae had been in the meditative state, concentrating, "Why'd she have to test him? I'm lost……you women like your tricks too much."

She looked at him and smiled gently as she held his hand and sighed. "Bria won't do it again. She knows he's genuine." She sighed as she rubbed her head. It had taken a lot of her to make sure that Leo only felt Raphael, but not know where he was. Not to mention she had to remain in a meditative state because neither Matt nor Andrew would calm down unless he was gone or until they had an idea of a plan. Overprotective yes, she couldn't deny that.

"But why?" Raph asked again, "Did she have someone who hurt her before, too?" he frowned.

"She falls easy." Rachel said softly, "Too easy. She's been hurt before…with more people than I care to count…but if she wanted me to rename them all, I can. I would name them all for her." She sighed again as she slid down onto the floor, her arms outstretch but her lower body was firm in a sitting position.

Raphael watched her and gently rubbed her knee, finding himself memorizing the dips and bumps of how her bones set. He swallowed thickly and brought his hand back, trying to clear his mind. Dear Kami he was glad Matt was working that night. Being in an apartment complex with limited space made it hard for him to concentrate…

He didn't have his punching bag, his Sai were back at home, his bandana was washed yesterday…he didn't have Mikey to play with, Don to pester with his thoughts and emotions, Leo to argue with…Raph's eyes shifted to how her shirt rode up over her stomach, and he looked away, _'Damn…'_

Rachel watched him look away and she frowned. She had nearly started purring when his hand rubbed her knee. The way he looked at her reminded her of a hungry person. A lust-starved man, but she knew there was more than just lust in his look. Her eyes looked up and down at him and she gently grabbed his hand. "Don't." She whispered.

Raphael looked back at her, wondering how he didn't get whiplash from the speed he used. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, thinking she didn't want him to touch her again.

"No," She murmured, she brought herself up on to her knees and faced him completely. "Don't be." She said softly, "I liked it. You didn't have to move away."

Raph's eyes widened and he felt his body flush, "You…liked it?" he questioned, a caring hand reaching up and brushing her bangs from her beautiful brown eyes, reminding him always of liquid chocolate. When she was angry, they only burned brighter instead of hardening, which fascinated him.

Her cheeks colored red, "Yes." Her voice was barely existent. She wished she could look away, but she couldn't. His touch was so caring, so gentle, and she seen him fights and crack skulls with the very same appendages. Just to think that he could be so nice, so wonderful to her, made her heart wrench in the best way she could describe. She remembered his list of how she changed, but he had no idea that he was the reason for her smiles. She wondered if he'd ever know. "I loved it actually." Her cheeks deepened in color, "I am always the one who loved to be touched. Romantically or just a simple brush…"

Raph smiled softly at the new information, and caressed her cheek, watching how she leaned into it and her arms nearly gave out, "I see you relax whenever Bria touches you, and Mikey, too, but I thought that was only because you trust them."

"There's that too." She replied softly. "I trust you a lot." She sighed softly as she felt his hand roam across her cheek and down her neck. Her whole body trembled. The trail of his hand was etched into her skin, burning a hot flame…it wasn't her blushing, but a lingering touch. It was as if he never left the spot.

"I love you, Rae," he murmured, "It makes me really glad to know you trust me." He trailed along her collar bone, but his eyes went lower. He never felt this way before...Mikey's curiosity got him in....questionable situations, but this was nothing compared to all that. His body heated hotter, and he felt her skin burning under his touch. Eventually he trailed back up and traced the fetchers of her face and shifted so his tail was hidden but he could be just a bit more comfortable.

She swallowed. She could feel how warm he was getting. Her hand gently touched his and she watched his eyes. She wanted more, she knew he wanted more, but both were afraid to go too far. How would they know if they crossed the border? Bria had told her once to take a leap and fall, to let go of everything. "Let me?" She asked as she reached up and gently traced the grooves of his plastron. "Please?"

Raphael furrowed his brows in confusion, but took a breath and nodded, "Do what you will…I don't know if you feel the same, but you've held my heart for a long time now. I trust you with it and me…" he looked at her seriously when he said this, but then he bit his lip, feeling his tail throb.

Rachel swallowed thickly and gently angled herself to give him a long, intimate kiss. As she did so, her fingers didn't trace the grooves, but her fingers raked down them. She pulled themselves away and gently licked his neck, the same thing that had turned her on. Instead of just licking it and just rolling away like he did, she gently sucked on the skin, scraping her teeth across it.

Raph tilted his head to give her more room, his body pulsing from the sudden, unexpected increase in pleasure. "Rae!" he gasped and gripped her shoulders. His mind whirled and he shuddered, the vibrations rippling everywhere but all resting at one particular point.

Rachel wasn't sure if she should be glad he shouted or if he had gripped her shoulders for a reason. She pulled her hair back as she lowered herself a bit to his plastron. Her tongue gently traced the etched marks, her lips kissing every scar he managed to get on his chest plate her fingers trailing down towards the end of him, trying to find him.

Raph arched, a groan/growl tearing from him, and he ran his hands along her neck, running his hands through her hair, the strands feeling like silk, "Oh Kami…" he gritted his teeth. His body pulsed again, and he felt his tail swell even more, slightly letting loose what it was confining, "Rae…" he whimpered. It was torture, but he didn't want her to stop.

She watched him emit the one thing she had been looking for. She had to take a few deep breaths since her mind was dizzy and his touches were starting to burn on her skin like fire. She gently bent down and licked it. It was salty, tangy, completely and utterly him. And it didn't taste wrong to her. She licked it again before she swallowed him whole and sucked.

Raphael roared and bucked his hips, and his hands gripped her hair tightly. After that first initial intake he was able to take breaths realize his mistake. He moved his hands to grip the couch behind him, "Oh, Rae!" he whimpered, not knowing what emotion to take, the pleasure was so extreme. Never, never in his whole life had he been touched like this…

She continued to suck, to lick, to swirl her tongue around him. She gently let her teeth scratch him as she pulled him out of her mouth, only to enter back in again, swirling and bobbing her head. Her hand gently moved up and down, trying to coax him.

Raph felt the pained yet pleasure-filled tears roll down his cheeks as he gasped and groaned, panting her name, and then a shock whipped passed his mind when she started using her teeth, "Rae…no…i-if…if you do that…" his eyes rolled back, and he felt sweat trickle down everywhere, "Please!" he didn't know if he was pleading for her to stop, or for release. Either way she'd be confused, because if she stopped he would dash to the bathroom for an icy shower, but if he released…He also figured she would be ashamed. He was a god damn turtle! She was going down on a turtle! He bit his tongue and focused on the pain, but that only ended up pitching him into a deeper realm of pleasure.

She wasn't sure what he was asking for, but since he didn't bother to continue, she decided to keep going. She slowed herself down, just to make sure, and when all she got were whimpers and harsh breathing, she sped up again, using every trick she could think of. She wanted him to release, she wanted him.

"Rae!" he panted, "Rae!" Raphael's body shuddered and he felt something about to burst...with a slow drag of her tongue, there was an explosion. He expected there to be blackness and "a light at the end of the tunnel" but all there was, was white. It hurt his eyes a bit, and he suddenly felt his throat constrict and break, like it usually did when he screamed really loud and long. When had he started screaming?

He then felt shuddering, spasms racking his body. The white slowly faded, revealing a ceiling above him. He tried to figure out what was going on. Then it hit him. Raph groaned as he felt his manhood return back to its hiding place, and he rolled onto his side, whimpering as he curled into a ball, expecting to hear the slam of a door.

But she didn't run. She swallowed and lapped all of it up until he retreated. It was salty and tangy, just like he was. To see him curled up, to see him look so upset, made her heart drop into her stomach and it was made of stone and ice. Her body that was once so flushed, and her mind that was once full of ecstasy was now focused and her body was trembling from cold. "Raph?" She asked, her voice shaking. "I hurt you…" She swore bitterly. He had told her no. She didn't listen. She hurt him again. She swore again.

"You're…not leaving?" Raph rasped in confusion.

"Did you want me to leave?" Rachel asked, wondering just how badly she scarred him. "I can if you want…" She said her heart breaking. "You said no, I should have listened. Why didn't I listen? I'm sorry Raph." Her voice cracked and she stopped ranting.

"No…no, don't leave," Raph shifted, testing his ability to move. He was shaky, but not made of jelly. Forcing himself to sit up, he looked at her, and it was his turn to feel horrible, "I'm a turtle…I would've thought…you wouldn't want such a thing…" he reached a hand over and wiped away some cum on her cheek she didn't get, "I didn't…I didn't mean to…" he bit his lip, watching how broken her eyes seemed, no longer burning their usual light.

"This is a mess isn't it?" She asked as she tried to follow his hand, but he already left her cheek and she was left with herself titling. "I can't help but to point out that you're quite obviously a turtle. If I didn't want it, I would have never asked you to let me explore. To let me feel…I just wanted to see what it was that made you, you."

Raph remembered it was soothing to her when she was touched. He brought his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, nipping at her nose in affection, "An animal, at least turtles, aren't really supposed to cum multiple times. They mate and then…as you saw…return to normal. I thought that would make you frustrated or upset enough to walk out on me."

She laughed as she nuzzled his neck and brought her arms to wrap around him. "It is frustrating, but it's just something we have to live with. It's okay." She said soothingly. "I will not walk out on you, I will _never_ walk out on you because of something you said or did. I swear. It will always be because of me."

Raphael nuzzled her neck in return and then ran his fingers through her hair, "By the way, I didn't mean to rip at your hair," he smiled sheepishly, blushing from embarrassment, "No one has ever……touched me like that before."

"It's okay." Rachel laughed as she gently placed a hand and gently brushed the strands. "I had a feeling. It's alright."

Raph rubbed his eyes and then tilted his head, hearing grumbles in the other rooms on either side of them and above them, "Oh…Kami…Others heard us, or rather, me…didn't they?" he felt his face heat and he figured he was the color of his bandana.

"It's not as bad." Rachel said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We used to hear it constantly and…ah…" Her cheeks heated. "They're used to it."

Raph heard a shower starting in one room and slapped his hand over his eyes, "I feel so embarrassed..." he admitted, but chuckled anyway. He laughed, feeling suddenly happy and more relaxed than ever. He licked at her neck, "I may retreat after cumming, but after a good cool down I think...if the process of foreplay is redone, I can go again," he nibbled at his lip, thinking about it, and then felt her shudder, "Forgive me…but I'm not ready to touch you anywhere intimate yet," he sighed.

"It's okay," She murmured gently as she ran her fingers against his cheek. "I won't pressure you to do anything. If you're not ready then you're not." She gently kissed him and pulled away, "I'll be glad to do it to you again though."


	27. Multiple Personality Disorder

Multiple Personality Disorder

They were in the training room, Leonardo and Brianna, and while Bria was still banned from training until her hand healed, Leo practiced shamelessly on front of her on his katas. There was just one thing, though…

They had company.

At least, inside Bria's mind.

'_He's sooooo handsome!'_ one girl gushed, making Bria's eyes turn teal and she grinned on the outside.

'_Of course, Hannah, he's the elder brother. Elder brothers generally look more handsome while the younger ones are cuter,'_ said another woman, making Brianna's eyes turn green. She rolled her eyes at herself.

'_But he's also so hunky and manly, Davon!' _yet another girl giggled and Bria did the same, but her eyes were bright blue this time.

'_Well, Angela, he is the leader of the three other brothers,'_ Davon shrugged, eyes back to green on the outside.

'_Seriously, Davon,'_ purred a sexy woman's voice and her eyes turned purple, searching Leo's movements and licking her lips, _'When are you going to start seeing what the rest of us see?'_

Brianna stepped in before Davon could speak, _'Anya, quit it,'_ she demanded, her eyes back to usual ocean blue, _'Stop changing eye colors so fast, geeze! It's getting me dizzy. Besides, Leo has no clue there's five instead of one watching him.'_

'_But that's the fun of it!'_ chimed Angela, Hannah, and Anya.

"Ooi…" Brianna sighed and held her head, "My goodness…"

The week had been up and Raphael and Rae had returned. Leo had no doubts in his head that something had happened between the two. Rae was starting to become tender towards his brother and sticking with Mikey a whole lot more. Raphael was starting to treat her differently too, but tender was the last thing that he was going to describe.

Rachel jumped on her sister's shoulders and whispered. "You know, when your eyes flash it reminds me that I'm supposed to be helping you and repaying a debt."

"Wha-?" Bria blinked, "Helping me with what, pray tell?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know you." Rachel said slyly, "And your personalities. Come on, don't you want him to just glance and say hello so and so?" She poked her in the shoulder and smirked lightly. "You're better at games then I am."

"But he's training," Davon and Bria both protested, but Brianna was the one who blushed, "And what makes you say I'm better at games?"

"No buts." Rachel said and ignored the last question as she literally dragged her sister across the training room. Bria was a good fighter, there was no doubt about it, but she knew and knew well that Bria would think of it of an insult not to give it her all when fighting against her sister. Especially when she was dangerous given her own. She reached the sword racks and whispered, "Let's see if he catches on to anything. I'll lead you into the game that you should play, and then you can make up the rules as you go. Kind of like what you did to me, only you never wrote out the first sentence. Besides, I kind of want to see his reaction to this." She pulled out two swords and raised an eyebrow.

Bria frowned, "Rae…what are you planning?" she was absolutely confused but took a sword anyway, mindful of her hand.

Leonardo stopped his training completely to look at the girls. Rachel didn't respond, instead she lifted her sword in a careful angle. Her eyes didn't change, nothing about her changed. Her voice was borderline cautious, "I'm going to do a little test. Be prepared Brianna!" She did one twirl and slammed the sword towards her. Surely during the training, if Leo managed to pull her away, he would see her…and he would know one personality from it. Then, she could go on to the next test, forcing her to reveal the next one. And when Bria got the hang of what she was trying to do, she could mix it to her will and she would be free of this debt.

For now, all she wanted was to show Leo that there was more to her sister than what he realized. Her fighting skills were remarkable when she was just herself. Her personalities though? That would make Leo understand. Hopefully, that would push him to realize that he was going to have to have a strong heart.

"Ooi!" Davon growled, eyes going green, "What the hell? These aren't the fake katana you know!" she huffed and pushed back, swiping her own movement towards her, careful not to make any contact with skin or clothing, only Rachel's katana.

"That's the point." Rachel grinned, her personality coming out. She stayed silent. This was not her game, this was Davon's. She ducked and swiped a kick and when she dodged it, she brought the sword up from the ground to an upward arch and collided again with the bang of metal. She smirked. Davon would never come out during a real train, but during a sword fight? Guaranteed. She could tell she got Leo interested. She also knew that she was going to have to pick up speed if she wanted to prove something to the turtle. She wanted to prove something to Bria while she was at it as well.

"Don'll be pissed if the hand's split open again, Rachel!" Davon warned but smirked anyway and feigned to one side, swiping to the other, and dropping to do another swipe and with a twirl clashed the two swords together, "I don't get it, but it's fun."

Leo blinked as he watched the fight. It was so weird. Rae was uncoordinated, unbalanced. Her grace with the Bo was non-existent, so how could she wield a sword? Then there was Bria and that was what got him most concerned. Her fighting style, posture, everything about her was drastically changed. The way she spoke was still the same, but she referred to the body as if it wasn't a body at all. As if it was just a house, a place to live. He also noticed that Bria's blue eyes were a deep green. Something wasn't right. He doubted she was wearing contacts, so…what was this?

She swung her sword, dodged an attack, nearly ran herself into one, only to block it and pushed her sword into the middle. Both of them had to back away when they realized the small wrestling match would get them no-where, but quick enough they both were exchanging blows again. There was no need to talk, this was not her revealing and no one needed to know anything about her. This was about Bria, and surely, just surely, she would come to understand. She wasn't expecting it to be a snap of a finger, for her sister could be quite oblivious. What she was expecting was that she would understand in a day or so. When she did, then maybe she would realize something about herself.

Self-realization? Perfect for the freaking both of them. Her saracstic side smirked the widest as she did a twirl and ducked under, swiping her feet from under her, only to back away when Davon decided to flip up and jab the sword towards her stomach. She tried to do a back flip, only get her ankle cut deep and her head slammed against the ground.

Leonardo had half of the mind to stop, but why? Bria…was doing good. She wasn't doing good…what she was doing went out of his expectations. It went out of everything he thought he knew about her. He knew she knew how to wield a sword, but this new person she became…she was strong. It was not to belittle Bria, but it made him realize one thing. Just how much of her did he know? Just how much of her was kept away hidden?

Davon stopped when Rachel hit the ground. She wiped the blood off with the bandage on her hand and then unwrapped it, "Are you alright?" she asked her sister, setting aside the sword and bent down to wrap Rae's wound with her hand bandage, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Almost immediately Rachel's foot collided with Davon's side and she rolled herself to the side, snatching her sword up and pointing it to her sister's neck. "If you weren't my sister, you know exactly what could happen." Rachel said slowly as she watched her evenly. "Never let your guard down. Not even around me."

"Hmph, figured," Davon rolled her eyes and easily swiped the sword away, twirling on her hands to knock Rachel's feet from under her, but only succeeded in getting her to stumble. She jumped up, touching the prick Rae's sword had made, "Don's going to kill us…" she muttered.

Rachel flipped and rushed over to her sword to pick it up, only to have Leo knock it out of her reach. Out of pure instinct, she spun, using her elbow to try to hit whoever was behind her, but Leo was quicker and made her get down on her knees and held her arm to her back. He held it there tight enough to make her feel the strain. "That's enough." He said lowly. "This is a training room, not a killing room and I think that you both got wounded bad enough as it is." He let her go and watched as her brown eyes looked…hollow?

Rachel merely shrugged it off and turned to Davon, "I think that you and him should train now."

_'Lynx…'_ Davon narrowed her eyes, "So long as you spend time with Raph or Mikey," she countered folding her arms.

Rachel watched her and raised an eyebrow, "Of course." She said with a mocking bow, "Whatever my sister desires." She stood up straight and looked at Leo. He stiffened his back and watched her leave the room. He turned to face the green eyed girl. "You're not Bria, are you?" He asked finally._ 'And that girl was defiantly not Rae, but that's the least of my worries…for now.'_

Davon sighed and grabbed the swords, "No, Leonardo, I'm not…yet I am," she said and after cleaning the metal she put them away, "I'm not at liberty to talk about Rae, so just ignore her," she shrugged and then turned back to him, fixing the wrapping on her hand.

"So, then, what's your name?" Leo asked as he walked over and took the wrapping from her. Carefully, he started to re-bandage the wound.

"My name is Davon. I'm Brianna's fighter personality," Davon shrugged and watched him, "I'm also the protector of the other personalities. If one is hurt, I come out and hurt back."

_'That explains something…'_ Leo thought as he looked over his shoulder. "How many personalities are there?" He asked as he turned his attention back on to her. "If you're the fighter, then there's going to be a peacemaker somewhere right? Or is that Bria?"

"No…Peacemaker is me," Angela bounced to the surface, eyes bright blue, "There are five of us, and I'm the tie breaker."

Green turned to bright blue. He took a subconscious note of that. "Alright, so then what's your name?" It felt so weird asking the same person their name, but it was fun too.

"Angela, that it is!" She giggled, "Hannah and I are the hyper girly-girl ones, but Hannah is the 'I don't care either way' one, the Neutral one. You've seen her out a lot, her eyes are teal," Angela explained proudly.

"Ah…" Leo pondered for a moment, "So that's…four I'm counting? Who's the fifth?"

Angela's grin faded into a frown and she looked off to the side, blushing, "I'd…rather not…" she bit her lip and looked around, noting the swift shadow at the doorway and blushed again. She shook her head and her eyes faded to ocean blue, signaling Bria was back, "Gomen, Leo…having her out…at least right now, would not be a good idea."

"I see…" Leo said slowly, "Might I ask what color her eyes are anyway?"

Bria fidgeted, "You'd have about five seconds to see them before you're under the spell…but her name is Anya and her eyes are purple." She scratched her cheek shyly.

_'Spell?'_ Leo thought, but decided not to ask. He would find out, sooner or later. "I'm glad that I met all of your personalities." He told her gently. "Why didn't you tell me anyway?"

"I guess," Bria laughed sheepishly, "I honestly didn't know how to bring it up. I'm really sorry…but Rae also needed a way to repay me for the help I gave her for Raphael."

He sighed and smiled, "She takes her debts seriously. I suppose that's good." He paused as he watched her for a little while. "We should let Donny see that cut of yours." He said gesturing to her cheek.

Bria smiled and nodded, "Okay," she let him guide her, cuddling against his side. She saw Raph doing Rae's bidding with a grin plastered on his face while she was perched on his shoulders, "Those two…That week together really got them going."

Leo was more than pleased to see that Rae's eyes had changed back to normal. He watched as she gave a friendly punched his brother only to have him shove her off to grabbed her again and force her to sit next to him. A week got those two to realize how much they liked each other. Raph, quite obviously loved her. "It changed everything for them." He said softly, knowing that he was speaking the truth. "That's a good thing."

"It sure is," Bria nodded, and then they entered the lab.


	28. Valentine Spell

Valentine Spell

Brianna sighed and stretched, however, a sigh escaped her lips, "Don't get the sunglasses knocked off…" _'Of course…'_ Anya smirked and when she opened her eyes, they were purple. She sat up and noticed Leonardo was gone from the bed, "Must be on patrol," she murmured to herself in her Russian accent and jumped up, getting dressed in a purple blouse and black skinny jeans as well as purple pumps, a gift from Rachel. She smiled and brushed her now straight, jet-black hair before putting a purple rose clip in it to keep her purple bangs out of her face.

Giggling, Anya put on the black sunglasses over her regular glasses and bounced out of the room and into the family, "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" she chirped.

Nearly everyone turned around to gape at her, but Rae merely flicked through the T.V, knowing that Mikey was now occupied in wondering who the black-haired Russian was. "Hey." She answered. She was wearing nothing but black and her hair was tied up in the thickest bun. While Anya was the lover, Rae hated Valentine's Day and did everything she could to express that displeasure. Unfortunately for her, Anya liked to flaunt it. Especially with her bad-girl status, "What are you going to do today?" She asked looking over her shoulder. "Nice shades by the way."

"Who the heck is that?!" Mikey asked looking concerned and a little awed, "Who are you I guess I should ask."

"Hi, Miksters!" Anya bowed and grinned at him, "I am one of Bria's inner personalities. My name is Anya."

"Careful Mikey," Rachel teased the orange-bandana turtle. "She's not your type yet."

Mikey just gave Rae a glare before turning back to Anya. All of them knew of Brianna's personalities, but no one's ever mentioned her. Not even Leo. Then again, it was quite possible Leo didn't know. No one really knew what to say or what to think. Finally Donny was the one who spoke, "I'm guessing you came out just for the holiday?"

Anya flinched but smiled gently, "I was cursed into being out completely and fully on Valentine's Day all day," she said simply, "How, I wish not to say."

"Because she enjoys it," Rachel commented as she took out a book and fell sideways, letting her head hit the arm of the couch. Her legs still stayed in a sitting position. "A little too much," She loved being sarcastic.

"Rae," Anya rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses, "Come on, you have a hott turtle boyfriend now, it's Valentine's Day, shouldn't you be at least a bit more happy?"

Rachel looked at Anya with a dull look. "I am happy, more than pleased with that accomplishment."

"You make it sound as if he was some sort of test." Mikey said making a face as he looked at Rae.

"Unfortunately," Anya jumped up onto the back of the couch next to Lily, "That's because he is. He's testing her, and in turn she's testing him."

Both Donny and Mikey looked over at Rae, both glaring at her. Well, wasn't that nice? Rae casually flipped them off as she reached for book and started to flip a page. Don turned back to Anya. "So, what do you usually do today?"

"Try and stay as far away from civilization as possible," Anya shrugged.

"Why?" Mikey asked with a surprised look, "I thought that you'd want to run around."

"My eyes…Something in the body when I was created made my purple eyes able to seduce anyone I look straight at, whether they want to or not," Anya rubbed her neck, "Well…one Valentine's day that Rae remembers well and is one of the reason's she's so anti-Valentine…I made a simple, innocent glance toward one of her friends, Jason, and his girlfriend at the time had the gift of magic…she cursed me to always appear on Valentine's day no matter what, even if I was transferred to a different body."

Mikey winced and Donny looked away. Rachel scoffed, "I was anti-Valentine's day wayyy before that. It only increased my case." She snapped the book shut and folded herself over the couch. "I thought his girl was pretty hot, although she hated my guts to. Never figured out why, unless it's because I cracked up laughing when Jason nearly pounced on you and I had to be body guard." That caused Mikey to look at her and she shrugged. "I can go either way. Girl...guy...they're all the same to me." She explained to the orange ninja.

"Same, all personalities included," Anya smiled gently, but sadly that the two had now made themselves distant, even if it wasn't physically, she could feel it.

Mikey shook his head, " We'll we're ninjas, so you trying to seduce us will be pretty hard to do."

"I don't know about that, I don't see any girls around little bro." Rachel commented at him. "I bet even I can just walk up to Leo and easily get his head warped. Ah, but I think that's Bria's job." She winked over at Anya. "And yours."

"Yes, it is, and it's your job to make Raph's head spin, stay away from Bria's lover-boy," Anya grinned, but then looked at Michelangelo, "Care to test your luck?"

Mikey was just about to answer when Rachel covered his mouth. "Don't try to pull on his strings Anya." She groaned. "He's just a little kid." Donny started laughing.

Mikey pulled away, "I resent that." He said looking at Rae. "I'm not a little kid. If I am then that makes you a kid too!" "I'm eighteen, I'm an adult, not a kid." She teased.

Donny looked at Anya, "Were you serious about letting him try?" He asked curiously.

"Sure…but we have to all agree that it's purely experimental, and Donny, if you get affected, it will be purely accidental," Anya glanced at the calico sitting next to her, her tail twitching.

"I agree to both," Lily nodded, understanding.

Rachel watched as Mikey looked like he was bouncing up and down. A part of her wanted to call out for Raph, until she remembered he and Leo decided to run off patrolling. The other third of her wanted to see what would happen if Mikey was affected, and the other part, the big sister persona, was the one she was leaning towards. "I don't know…" She said slowly, "This sounds like a bad idea to me."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. Come on. Show!" Mikey pleaded.

"Rae, please," Anya bit her lip, "I don't want to be accused of something that I didn't do…"

Rachel just bit her lip as she watched her with a steady gaze before looking over at Mikey. "Alright," She said reluctantly. "Show him what you can do," she sighed.

Anya sighed and nodded. She reached her hand up to her glasses, and then she slowly took them off, but her eyes were closed. Taking a breath, she opened them directly at Mikey, subconsciously counting the seconds he lasted against the spell.

Mikey stared into her purple eyes. They were quite pretty, but there was something about them that was alluring. Rae counted three seconds after the five when he decided to jump. Donny had jumped back, more out of shock than anything. Mikey had grabbed on to her, but since she was on the back of the couch, they tumbled onto the ground, instantly snapping Mikey out of his haze. It was so weird. It was as if he was in heat or something. And he never had felt like that before.

Anya shoved her shades back on and sighed, standing once she was away from Michelangelo and she dusted off her pants, straightening her shirt, "Five seconds…that's how long you lasted and the longest anyone has gone. If you had made it to six seconds I would've been rather proud, but this is just another mishap to me," she sighed and headed to the kitchen.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she muttered something deep under her breath. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her retreating form. She frowned as Mikey stood up and adjusted the bandana on his head. His eyes were gleaming shock and a little bit of disappointment. She sighed rubbing her forehead. "It's not your fault," Rachel murmured to Mikey, "You did well."

"It still hurt her." Mikey said turning towards Rae.

"To harm one, you must be hurt yourself. To be hurt, you must be hit enough times emotionally and physically to start hitting back," Rachel replied gently to Mikey. "It hurt you, too, Mikey. When one person is hurt, the person causing the harm is also affected. There's no reason for the both of you to be upset since it was a mutual agreement. You didn't do harm to anyone outside the duet, so it's fine." She soothed.

"You have been hanging around Master Splinter for too long if you're starting off things by quotes," Mikey retorted to her, a playful smile was forming at his lips.

"That's not a quote." Rachel replied as she looked at the kitchen. "It's a cold fact."

Anya walked slowly around the Turtle Pond, looking up at the crescent moon. The day had been rather slow, uneventful except for the few games she watched being played. As usual, she had stayed within the background after the incident with Mikey. She sighed and looked towards the lights of the city, wondering how long it would be until Leonardo came back.

Leo sighed as he ended the patrol. Taking the small pathway to Turtle Pond was always the quickest and easiest way to get back to the lair. It would be a lot harder to get home any other way, even though there were options in case of a race or surprise training attacks. When he got to the pond, he was quite surprised to see a human stranger standing at the pond. Her eyes were shaded by a pair of glasses and her hair was straight and didn't wave like Bria's normal way. She was a good few inches taller than Bria and her whole wardrobe was different as well. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back into the shadows. "Are you looking for something?" He called to her.

Anya recognized Leo's voice and turned around, facing the thicker part of the shadows, "Oh, hello," she greeted. She smiled, "Actually, I am waiting for someone."

"I see." Leo replied carefully. "May I ask why you're waiting for this certain person here? They probably meant Central Park or a bench that is close to this area."

"Nope," Anya laughed and brushed a stray piece of her purple bangs out of her face, "I know who and what I'm waiting for. He'll find me, I'm sure," her smile turned sad, "I hope…He's met everyone else but me…"

"You must be Anya then." Leo said, taken aback. "You certainly don't look like Bria anymore." He came out of the shadows and folded his arms. "Sorry for hiding. I like to be sure before I just show myself to random people."

Anya rubbed her neck, "It's alright, I often forget I change her appearance completely while the others just change the tone of red and brown in her hair." She shook her head, "So…did you have a good patrol?" she shifted nervously.

"Not many troublemakers were running around tonight." Leo said with a halfhearted shrug. "So I suppose I'd call that a good patrol. I'm guessing you probably didn't have a good day."

"Not really…" Anya sighed, "Mikey decided to be daring and see how long he could last against me, and after that I stayed in the background with only Rae for occasional company."

Leo smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry." He told her softly. "Mikey does like trying his luck. You shouldn't be too upset. I don't think even I could prevent it."

"Yeah, but he really wanted to get by that five second mark, so just a couple hours ago he ripped my shades off…only lasted three," Anya frowned, "I give him credit, though, for trying. Mikey also convinced Don to try, and he lasted seven, which surprised me but didn't. He has Lily, so that contributed to the factor, and to me that just keeps the record at five."

"I see…" Leo said slowly, thinking over her words. It wasn't surprising that Donny would last so long. He sighed as he looked at the castle. "How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour, waiting for you," Anya answered and looked off to the side, "I suppose I'm just another part of Bria to you, though. I shouldn't have the right to hope…"

"Another part? All personalities are their own person. Brianna just happens to be the holder of them all." Leo said with a slight shake of his head, "Though I'm not saying Brianna isn't her own person."

Anya watched him, "So…would you?" she whispered, biting her lip, "If you don't that's fine, Bria will be back around midnight…"

"If you will let me," Leonardo replied with a slight shrug. "I don't mind trying my hand at it."

Anya smiled and nodded, doing the same thing she had for Mikey and Don. She slowly removed her glasses, "Good luck," she murmured and then opened her eyes directly on him.

One word came to mind. Beautiful. They were light purple eyes that just seemed to glimmer no matter how the light shined on them. Her lips were pursed together worriedly as he watched her. So far, nothing. He wasn't even feeling a twinge of need. However, as seconds rolled by, he found it was getting harder and harder to control himself.

Anya felt her heart do summersaults and slowly, her smile got wider. When he reached seven seconds, she grinned at him. She opened her mouth to congratulate him…

Damn it, that smile was perfect. Eight seconds rolled in and he pounced, his mind lost. However, there was a little warning sign trying to snap him out of it, but it didn't work. It was as if he was blinded by something. If this is what lust felt, he hoped that he'd find a way to control it.

Anya felt her back slam into the ground, and she gasped, but when Leo found the right angle, her mouth was captured. Her eyes widened, but then she closed them on instinct. His mouth was hot, like everyone else's, but she felt electricity course through her. Her body flushed, and she gripped his shoulders. Her lungs burned, but once she found her wits she breathed through her nose. She felt…enchanted, like the spell worked its way on her, and for once she didn't feel the need to shove the guy off.

Leo continued to kiss her hungrily, lovingly, and surprisingly gently. Nothing but a blank, lustful haze covered his mind as his hands traveled her body, listening to her mews. When his hands hit her hips was when something inside of him screamed at him to wake up. He jolted off of her quickly, as if he had been shocked. His eyes were wide and his breathing was fast and wheezing, "Anya…I'm so sorry."

Anya breathed heavily, her heart on fire and constricting in her chest. "L-Leo…" she was still looking up at the sky, at the moon, "Y-You…" she tried to regain herself, but each time she went over what happened to make sense of it, nothing fell together and she only heightened the pleasure she was feeling. Her skin tingled from where he had made contact, and the rest of her was simply singing.

"It's…alright," Anya managed after a bit and sat up slowly, watching him. The spell, once casted, started to be absorbed into the victim's skin, and the longer they were exposed, they could become immune, but still feel that shock and need, just at a smaller scale. She knew this from the one long ago who had made the record of five seconds, so she did it to Leo, "Are _you_ ok?" she asked softly.

"I'm appalled that I jumped on you, but other than that I should be fine." Leonardo replied as he got off and made sure not to look at her eyes. He didn't want to lose control again, and until he could practice so that he wouldn't do that, no more exposing himself. His eyes stayed firmly on anything, anywhere, but her eyes.

Anya felt…disappointed and rejected. She got onto her knees and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok," she soothed, "You should be alright now, I promise. After first being exposed, it becomes easier. Mikey only lasted three seconds because he already had his face against mine after he ripped my shades off, and he wasn't able to snap himself out of it the first time. Don did, and becomes uneasy now but can handle it." She rolled her eyes, "What I mean to say is, you can look at me now," she smiled apologetically.

"Ah…" Leo replied as he glanced at her, "Sorry…" He said softly, "How did you get this curse?"

"My eyes and looks were made thanks to certain chemicals in the body," Anya shrugged, "As for the Valentine's Day curse, that's because this occurred with the boyfriend of a magic-user. She was so pissed she cursed me into being in this form ever year."

"That explains a lot I suppose." Leo said with a slight smile. "Is there a way to undo the curse?"

"Not that I know of," Anya shrugged, "I don't come out that often so I guess it doesn't matter anyway." She watched him carefully, and moved her hand up to his face tenderly, feeling his skin glide smoothly underneath her fingertips. His golden brown eyes stared back at her, and she felt a pang in her chest.

"You should." Leonardo said softly with a shrug. "I'm sure all of Bria's personalities get some fun when they come out, you should have the same amount of fun. Just try it for a day and see, besides Valentine's day I mean."

Anya smiled back, "I'll try," she agreed. She glanced up at the moon, _'Oh, how time flies…' _she sighed and decided to thank him in her own way. She leaned closer, attempting to find that same angle he had used, and placed a small kiss on his beak. She made sure to loosen her grip on his leather strap, just incase he wanted to pull away.

Leo deepened the kiss just a bit and suddenly the grip got harder and the lips pressed firmer. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he had a feeling that Bria was back in control.

Brianna wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, enjoying the feel of how their lips locked. She wanted it deeper, and after being away from him all damn day, by Kami she was going to get her way. She sweetly ran her tongue along the top of his beak, pleading for him to let her in.

Leonardo opened his beak carefully and hesitantly, letting her roam her tongue in his mouth, and letting himself taste the sweetness that she held inside. There wasn't a description for it, all he knew was that her tastes matched her personality to a T.

Bria rubbed her tongue along his tenderly, and then glided it over the roof of his mouth which made him shudder in her grip. He had a cinnamon hue, and that mingled amazingly with apples. Gripping him closer, she forgot to catch the moan that vibrated out of her and into his mouth where her tongue was grazing over his teeth. _'Lionheart…Leo…'_ she thought, _'Kami…I missed him, and it was only a day…'_

He gently broke the kiss gently and tenderly. He kept his eyes closed only for a moment before opening them slowly. He gently nuzzled her nose, "I missed you." He murmured softly.

"I missed you, too, my Lionheart," Bria murmured back and smiled at the nuzzle, "I'm really glad…I could kiss you, even if Anya started it," she giggled and hugged him, burying her face in the nape of his neck.

"Same here," Leo whispered as he held her close. "Even though Valentine's day is over, I still want to say Happy Valentine's Day."

"A Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, Lionheart," Bria sighed contently, "We should go inside, love. It's getting cold out here, and you're not exactly warm-blooded, even though you sure felt like it," she teased kissing the sensitive spot she knew was located after much practice.

He shuddered both with cold and pleasure, "I agree." He said softly. "Let's go back." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her back to the lair, knowing very well that what she said was right.


	29. Monster

Monster

Winter finally disappeared into spring. The trees were just in bloom, more cars were making themselves at home on the highway and more crime was happening more and more often since high school was out. It was quite the scene. It wasn't helping either that the thing Don feared the most was crying inside of him, longing to get out. The beast, or so Donatello believed it to be, was angry for being trapped in the confinements of his mind.

To be honest, Don couldn't help but to sometimes start thinking about what it would be like if he just let Mr. M do his job. It would mean less of a headache and less arguments and reasons to deal with. But it also meant that his family would get hurt and that always snapped him out of leaning into Mr. M's clutches.

**'It's spring. How much trouble can we get into? The crime rate is up very high.'** Mr. M coaxed. **'We could beat them down before it gets up. Keep the rates low is what everyone wants, isn't it? Don't you live to make people happy?'**

Don gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore him. However, looking down in the alleyways, watching two kids beat up a woman for her purse, wasn't the best thing to look at when one was trying to resist temptation. He jumped down from the roof, whistled to catch their attention and easily swiped at them, hitting the mark. The boys went backwards and the woman disappeared, clutching her purse tightly against her person.

**'You know they don't really have to get up. They did hurt that woman. Who said the purse was all they wanted? Her life would be a good prize to get.' **Mr. M gently teased him, hoping that he would fall.

_'Just shut up…'_ Donny thought as he twirled his Bo and watched the kids get up. One of them had a good sense to run away, but the other pulled out a knife to try to even out the injuries. Don didn't even have to use the bo to disarm the kid. He did wince when he accidentally broke the boy's arm. He screamed and yanked his limp arm away from Don's grip and disappeared around the corner.

**'Could have done more than that,'** Mr. M said disdainfully. **'Blood spilling on the ground is much more a better sight. Broken bones are just the joy, but it's the blood that brings out the monster in all.'**

_'And who says I'm a monster like you?'_ Don demanded before locking him away, imagining him in the tightest cage and strongest bars he could imagine. He could hear Mr. M's howls echoing around his mind.

Lily pressed her face against the cold window as the spring showers started pouring. It didn't look too bad out there, but that didn't mean the rain wasn't freezing……she much preferred Fall Showers than Spring. The reason for that was, Fall Showers just came from Summer water, where Spring Showers cane from Winter, and Winter included ice and cold. Her tail swished and her ears were down as she frowned. Donny had patrol, but in this weather…

Lightening struck and thunder boomed overhead. Rachel looked up at the ceiling, listening to the rain and the wind collide together to make loud clamor. It was deafening. She didn't even have time to think when a vision crashed into her head-on. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. It was black and white and her heart squeezed tightly in her chest cavity. Donatello was in the middle of the alleyway, slumped over. Inside his mind was a conflict.

Something was tearing Don apart. It went deep into his heart and passed the soul. God, it wanted out! It wanted blood…and because it longed for it so much, it could taste it. It didn't settle with Donny, but he was losing his restraint. The buttered up words weren't helping any. Dark red eyes…

Rae couldn't breathe, she couldn't even scream. She could see Donny struggling so hard against the creature, and he was losing. The want of blood was too much, the desire to kill was so strong……Rae watched the vision fade from her eyes. She opened her eyes breathing heavily.

Raphael was at her side in an instant as Michelangelo caught her, "Rae! Breathe, Rae," he shushed her and brushed her bangs from her wide and frantic eyes.

She wasn't breathing? Rae tried her best to try to breathe, but her chest just cramped up. She felt so dizzy from lack of oxygen. When she finally managed to regulate and start breathing without much difficulty, she tried to talk. Instead, her mind flashed to the vision. This never had happened before, normally she could brush her visions aside. She was reminded about Don's pain, his suffering, his wants and wishes inside his head and what was truly going on in his mind. The red eyes. Why was her mind doing this to her? She wanted to stand, she wanted to do something other than lying down with a shocked expression on her face. She had to tell them. She had to!

Raph looked at Mikey, "Bro, please?" he held out his arms carefully, noting how Mikey was shaking. The orange-banded turtle had always been able to pick up moods and fear better than even Leonardo, so the temper-prone brother wasn't surprised he was feeling whatever Rae was going through, but he was a jealous. He shook his head and brushed that feeling off, more concerned for his woman. Wait…his woman? Rae didn't _belong_ to him…

Mikey understood fairly well that Raph wanted to hold Rae, to be the one there for her. He did have a crush on her, loved her to death. It wasn't really fair of him to just hold Rae and not give her to him. Gingerly, he transferred Rae into his arms. The minute he did so, she looked so torn. "It's Donny." She said, causing everyone to tense up.

"What did you see?" Brianna asked trading spots with Mikey, "Esu, what happened?" she felt her sister's forehead, frowning at the small fever she felt.

Rachel wasn't sure how to describe the mixture of emotions, of hate and of longing she felt. She wasn't sure how to paint the red eyes and the fear, and the growing sense of understanding her dark side had, the understanding of two things. Murderer and bloodlust. Two things she had felt before. How could she explain that when Donny was the pacifist of the family? He couldn't even hurt a fly unless it there was a good, solid reason and there was no other solution. "He can't do it anymore." She said, her voice cracking. "He doesn't…he can't do it anymore. He's trying so, so hard."

Lily had been able to avoid screeching her nails across the window she was frozen at. However, when a flash of lightning and a boom sounded like a canon went off, her nails left three, thick distinct impressions in the glass as she whipped around, eyes burning with fear and the driving need to dart out to find her beloved before anything bad happened. She growled deep in her throat along with the rumble from the skies, "Where?" she demanded the redhead.

Leo stared hard at Lily, already knowing what Rae was trying to say. "You're staying here, Lily." Leo said firmly. "Rae, tell us where he is. I'll go and find him." When Rae pursed her lips, he knew that he had to say something more. "I'll be fine. I know what's going on without you having to tell me." Can't do it anymore was the key words that he needed to know exactly what Donny was up against.

Lily stepped forward dangerously, "I'm going, Leonardo," she hissed, "I am not nor was I ever put under your orders as leader. I am free to do what I want, what I _need_ to do."

"It doesn't matter if you were under my orders to begin with! If you have any common sense, you will realize that this has nothing to do with you." Leo snapped coldly at her. "You don't know what you're up against."

"It has everything to do with me and who are you to say I haven't been through worse before coming here?!" Lily snapped right back.

"I don't care if you seen worse. I don't even care if you been through worse. You may have a crush on my brother, you may love him, but the fact remains that I know, we know, what we're dealing with and you're just a stranger to our family. Nothing more or less!" Leo shouted at Lily angrily.

While the two argued over the case, Rae felt herself falling back into a vision, only in a violent way. Her heart felt as if it was being ripped to sheds and her mind was starting to pound harshly against her brain. Her skin burned as if it was on fire and her muscles felt weakened, lax. There was no way to move from this vision. Her mouth was sealed shut with what felt like hot wax.

"Donatello loves me, too!" Lily clenched her fists, "Would Bria not do the same for you, though she's also a stranger?" she stared him down, trying to find buttons, "She cares for you, you care for her. What would you feel if someone prevented her from coming to your aid?"

Bria looked up sharply at this, allowing Mikey to again take that place next to Rae. She watched the two, interested highly on Leo's response to such a blow.

Her mind flashed picture of mutilated corpses bleeding onto the street. Cars stacked on one another and piled up against guardrails or even inside stores and other buildings. Every single body that she could see didn't die a peaceful and caring death. All of them, somehow and way, died in a torturous manner. Some had their throats ripped out, their limbs, torso, and any other body part was torn away from the body. Some had their chest and stomach cavity open and ready for seeing. She could see organs spewing out of some bodies.

Rae could see all this horror and there in the middle of the road was a male turtle. His Bo was abandoned for weapons of any sort, including his own hands. His plastron, his mask, face, every part of him had some speck of blood, but his hands were covered in it like gloves in winter.

Bile rose in her throat and she couldn't believe what she was seeing; let alone, what she was feeling. Her whole world wanted to spin, her body wanted to reject the smell. God the smell of rotting corpses and drying blood was ruining her senses. Her stomach wanted to revolt, but she held it in.

Leo glared over at Lily and said in a deep tone, "This is a different matter Louise. If something prevented her, I would go ahead and make a way for her to come, but if I was going through what Donny is going through, she would be the last thing I want to see."

"Bull," Lily stomped her foot, "She would be the only person able to help you while the rest of us couldn't. Leo," she slapped away her anger, forcing herself to act more civil instead of an animal, "Look, Leo, this isn't the time to fucking fight. The moment Rae says where Don is, I'll be out of here and you can't stop me. We'd be going in the same direction anyway, so why the fuck are we doing this? Let's just go together!"

"NO!" Leo snapped at the same time as Rae who seemed to jerk away from Raph. Her body was covered in cold sweat and she looked so pale, so sick. Her pupils were dilated and she was shaking violently. Leo turned around, quite surprised that Rachel actually screamed, not yelled. Her scream didn't sound right, coated in fear and in heartbreak.

Lily stepped and locked eyes with Rae before Raphael could, "Rachel, where?" she beseeched.

Rachel broke down crying, her tears didn't sound right to Leo either. They were more than hysterical, but there wasn't another word for it. "In the alleyway," She said sobbing. "He's in the alleyway. Right by where the Water Snakes sometimes patrol. Oh god," She got up and ran from the living room, slamming a door behind her.

Brianna watched as Lily bolted, the front door slamming the same time Rae's did, and she looked at Leonardo, "Leo, you can't stop her. Lily told me Don wanted to be the person to run after Lily, to help her…how can that be when he's not around? Let her repay the favor," she pleaded gently.

Leo sighed and said softly, "I'm never going to be able to look at Donny in the face again if something goes wrong." He went into the training room with that sentence hanging in the air. He sat down in the middle and centered himself before meditating. If what Bria said was right, then there was no point to worry. However, if what she said was wrong, then he had to prepare himself mentally for the battle of the wits and of the strongest.

Before Leo got too settled into the realm, since Lily had at least a few moments, Brianna joined him, turning off the main light and instead turning aflame a few candles. She sat next to him, and placed a hand on his bicep, feeling it flinch under her touch. She kissed his shoulder tenderly before resting her forehead against him, "I would've done the same, Lionheart…" she murmured, "I would've done everything I could…I still would, if anything were to happen like this."

"That's the thing, Bria. You and Lily don't know what's going on, so the words are easy to say and harder to keep." Leo said, emptying his mind by breathing in and out at the slowest pace he could. "You saw Rae's reaction. I don't think anything, anything at all, could have shaken her that badly besides what she had Seen. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she saw and what Donny is fighting against. Lily can and can't help. She could be a trigger, not the water for the fuse."

"I'm going to force you to apologize for doubting her when she comes back. I can't say Don won't be harmed in some way, but he'll be safe," Bria shifted positions but still kept her hand on him. She focused and slipped halfway into the real with him so she could pay attention to when she needed to act, "Leo…I love you…Lily loves Don and Don loves Lily. Rae loves Raphael and he loves her…Mikey's heart is big enough to fit all of us. We're a family now…all of us. Donny will be fine," she breathed steadily.

"Alright," Leo consented before tossing himself in his own tranquil realm, no longer wishing to be bothered by the outside world. Peace was what he wanted right now, and a quiet mind.


	30. Monster p2

Monster p2

Lily bolted through the streets, feeling the rain pelt her human skin. Sure, she could've transformed, but she didn't know what sort of moister she was facing. She needed all the protection she could get…even if the clothes were flimsy. The pants also had the shell cell Don had made for her strapped on it. She kept hitting the button she memorized speed-dialed Don's cell, and even if he didn't pick up, she could hear the special ringtone he put on for her. She kept her ears pealed, closing then re-dialing before it had a chance to voice-mail.

----

Ciar was bored, very bored. It was just so entertaining to send that little mental message to that redhead. It was so nice to know that dark sides, murderers, anyone who touched the dark would be able to communicate with each other, without needing a connection besides the same thirst for blood. Not to mention, it helped that he was a mind demon. Not even a telepathic could get through his barriers. He made sure of that. Now to push Donny to that ledge…He was already so close to it, he had to fall sooner or later.

----

Lily growled and pressed the speed-dial button yet again, _'Donny-Don…please…'_

----

Donny wanted to scream, to cry, to do something. This headache was turning into a migraine. All he could hear was the soft words, _'It's okay to fall, and you always have an option.'_ He could always hear the crackle of just knowing that it would be exactly what Mr. M would want. _'No,'_ Donny would say, and keep saying. However, the No was losing power. Mr. M was gaining it.

----

Lily looked around, "Alley…An Alleyway…" the rain was making it hard to see where she was going, but she ran farther, stopping now and again to listen to stray cat's tell her what they've seen. One told her left, another told her straight, another took her backwards. "DONNY!" she screamed into the storm, "DONNY, PLEASE!" she took out the phone and jogged, pressing the speed-dial.

-----

The phone just rang, rang and rang. Donny had half of the mind to pick it up, to talk to whoever was on the other line, but Mr. M was making that difficult. _'You told her yourself you don't need them. You'd be sad that they're gone, but you can survive without them. Humans are frightening creatures, but you can get rid of them all. Doesn't it hurt? Always being the one who's the weakest in your family? Don't you crave __**more**__?'_

Donny didn't crave this. He didn't crave the blood that he would undoubtedly bring. Mr. M was so wrong, so then why? Why did he feel like he was falling faster and faster into his hands? He reached blindly for the phone, feeling as if he was struggling to lift a weight. God, it was so hard to pick _up_. He brought it to his ear and pressed answer on the phone. "Don't come over here." He rasped out into the phone.

"Donny-Don!" Lily gasped out in relief, "Donny-Don, choudai, listen to me…I'm getting a horrible feeling…" she told him, "You wanted to be the person to come after me, right? I'm coming after you, too, Donny-Don…"

Donny felt something ease inside him, but then cramp angrily against his mind. "Not this time, Lily." He said sadly, knowing very well he couldn't expose her to this. "Where did you get Donny-Don from anyway?" He knew that this was no time to be random, but something just told him to keep talking. To just talk.

On the other end, Lily was running, letting her feet guide her as she talked, "Everyone calls you Donny or Don. I wanted to be different," she told him, "I wanted to do something only I'm allowed to do…"

Donny laughed harshly, knowing very well that the voice encouraging him was right. As long as he talked to her, he was getting stronger to push Mr. M back in his confinements in his head. A mental metal cage that only lasted until he shakes again…Lily just happened to make it easier. However, he also knew better than to have her show up until he was for sure Mr. M was locked away perfectly…Or as perfect as he can… "I see," He told her. "Then you're allowed. It's going to be a little weird, replying to the name since I'm not used to it."

"You'll get used to it," Lily assured and looked around, and then a flash of lightning made her look up. She saw purple flashing in the wind and she grabbed it, realizing it was a strip from Don's bandana wrap, "Donny-Don…" she looked around more and looked up again, clutching the bandana strip, and then spotted him, "Why…why don't you want me?" she asked, pain hitting her chest as she realized how close he was to the edge, not acting as in he was on patrol…his posture was way too different.

Donny took in a deep breath and just sighed, "It's a long story, Lily. One that shouldn't told phone to phone. The main reason why I don't want you around me, but staying on the phone is because you'll be safer and I'm gaining more control as I'm talking to you. I'm afraid that if I turn around and see you, the control will lessen...and you'll die."

"You can't hurt me," Lily said firmly, "I know you can't, Donny-Don." She looked up at the building, figuring it'd take fifteen minutes to reach him…could she make it in time? No…it wasn't a question. She had to do it! "You're too kind to hurt me, and even if you did, I love you too much to leave you."

"That's the thing, Lil," Donny said softly, knowing that Mr. M was starting to fight against the cage, "That's just the thing."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked frowning deeply. She started running, hoping to lessen the time, "Explain…what's wrong?"

"I will never hurt or kill you, Lily. But…I can't say the same for the other person who lies dormant in me. Rae has a good idea of what it is, I know because I felt him torture her with images of what he wants to do with the city when he roams free." Donny explained. "I can't say much about it, it's a sensitive topic for everyone…including me. Just know that he's the reason why I started liking the dark, instead of the light."

Lily frowned and tried climbing onto the fire escape, but her foot slipped on the slippery metal. She yelped and crashed 7 feet to the ground, but kept the phone clutched to her chest. She gasped, whimpering in pain, "D-Donny-Don…Y-you still there?" she groaned.

"Lily?!" Donny shouted into the phone, firmly locking Ciar away in his mind. "Are you okay? Where are you? I heard that crash, you have to be near." He told her thickly. He turned around on the roof and rushed to the ledge, wondering where she was. When he saw her on the ground, he placed the phone away and climbed down the fire escape. "Lily!" He shouted.

Lily looked up at Donatello, "Donny-Don…You're okay," she tried sitting up but mewed in pain. She guessed she hit the ground pretty hard…

"I'm taking you back to the lair and I'll see if you broke anything or got a concession or something." Donny told her as he bend down and gently moved her. When she cried out again, he bit his lip. "I think that I should call Leo and get him down here with the Battle Shell."

"No!" Lily grabbed his hand, "Don't call Leo…I got him mad…he tried to keep me from coming after you…" She frowned, "Carry me…it'll be okay."

_'Oh, Leo…'_ Donny thought to himself fondly. He gently grabbed her and hefted her up, minding the wounds. "I'm going to run, it's going to bounce and it will jolt you around."

Lily nuzzled his plastron, "So long as you're holding me, safe, I'll be fine." She let out a soft purr, "You're the only person who can come after me…I wanted to help you, too…"

"Thank you." Donny said gently to her. "I'm glad you helped me."


	31. Heat

Heat

Raphael stretched as he walked into the dining area. He smiled as he saw his family and noticed Lily sitting on Donatello's lap, "Don, glad you're okay!" he greeted.

"Thanks." Donny said with a smile at Raph. Rae glanced over at them and smiled gently as she flipped a page in the book. After Don rushed in and took Lily in back of the lab to get her fixed, Leo managed to tell the whole story about what had happened to Don. Not only that, he had swallowed all of his pride and apologized to Lily. No one was really surprised…however Lily was and had stuttered her thanks to him. At least this couple was together, she thought to herself.

Raph nodded, "Lil was able to help you out of it?" he asked curiously as he got out the milk for some cereal. He glanced towards Rachel as she read her book. His chest constricted and he turned back to his bowl. He felt his tail wag and he tried to focus.

"Yeah," Donny nodded, "Amazingly actually." He smiled gently at Lily and Rachel's grin nearly slipped off her face. She gently flipped a page. She could just see how happy the two were and they were very, very happy. Rachel glanced over at Raph and blinked at him and smiled before shyly hiding back behind her book.

Raph chuckled, "You shoulda heard what Lily was throwing at Leo. It was quite amazing itself," he smirked as he turned around, and had to grip the table when his eyes rested on Rachel's beautiful form. He swallowed and averted his eyes, walking to his seat next to her. He all of a sudden felt his spot as torture. Why? Why'd he all of a sudden feel like this?

Rachel blinked, catching that he was looking at her and raised an eyebrow. Okay, that was strange. He was blushing wildly too. Donny seemed to realize this, because he started to look a little concerned. His eyes stayed on his brother as he answered carefully. "I should have been there." He turned to Lily with a slight smile. "I think I'll get the whole story."

Lily smiled back up at him, "Yeah, I'll, tell you," she agreed and kissed his cheek.

Raphael stared at his bowl, nipping at his lip. His tail wiggled a bit more and he sat on it just to keep it still. He wanted to touch her…but in what way he was unsure. He would first think just her hand, but then his imagination would turn another direction. He took a calming breath and just ate his breakfast, "Leo and Bria training?"

"Yeah." Mikey was the one who answered that, since Donny seemed to be looking at Raph for some reason. He recognized the signs much quicker, "They're going at each other. Ah…that was probably the wrong way to say it."

This time Rachel spoke up, "But it wasn't the wrong way at all." She smiled brightly, "Because they're probably trying."

Mikey gave her a horrified look.

Raph swallowed and focused on finishing his breakfast. Once through with that, he stood up and cleaned everything off. He was unable to stop his tail from wiggling, so he just let it happen and put his bowl away. "I'm...going to try watchin' some TV," he said gently, "You going to hang out in your lab, Don, take care of Lil?" he asked casually.

"Of course." Don said, knowing that Raph wouldn't need too much looking after. The mating season wasn't bad right now, but when it was...well...Don didn't want to think about it. The mornings were always better than the afternoons. "Rae are you going to go to the living room as well?" He knew he was feeding wood to the fire, but he had to ask.

"Maybe," Rachel replied with a shrug, "I'll probably lock myself in my room."

Raphael looked at her, but he couldn't get the words out to keep her with him. He watched her for a bit, and then walked out and plopped on the couch, grabbing the TV control. He heard thumps in the training room, and heard Leo's churring as he "tried" with Bria, as Rae kindly put it. He gulped and turned on the TV, but for some reason no matter how he tried, his whole body was strained to listening to Leonardo and his new mate.

Rachel closed her book and walked over to the living room. She bent over the back of the chair, right behind Raph. "Sounds like Bria and Leo are having……fun. I guess that's a good way to put it."

Raph jumped a little, gasping and placed a hand over his chest, "Rae! Kami…" he gulped and shook his head, feeling startled enough out of his haze he could look at her straight, "Y-Yeah…Fearless has always been…more acute to himself than the rest of us are. He's also reasonable, so he probably figured it was stupid to…delay the inevitable," he rambled.

"……Mating season?" Rachel offered awkwardly. "Bria told me a little bit of it…since our cats used to go nuts…" She blushed in wild colors, "So…ah…you're in heat too?"

Raphael bit his lip, "You could……say that, I guess," he nodded and gritted his teeth, looking away from her, back at the TV. "Sorry…If I seem rude…mating season starts around this time each year, and lasts through October, but during the summer it is very light, like normal, we're just more…sensitive," he tried explaining.

"Ah..." Rachel said with a slight nod and smile. "I shouldn't be flattered, but I am a little."

"Flattered? How?" Raph frowned.

"I don't know." Rachel said with a shrug. "I mean, I shouldn't be flattered, because I mean....it's mating season and you can't control that and you can't really control who or what you mate with, so...." She shrugged helplessly.

"We do," Raph defended, "Don is willing to help any of us if out key point is on patrol, but he's mainly with Mikey. I'm…surprisingly yet not so surprisingly with Leo…" he winced sharply and looked away, realizing what he said.

"That's not bad." Rachel said with a pout. "It's cool. It's just casual right?"

"You're not…disgusted?" Raphael was surprised, "But no…nothing's casual with Leo, he gives it his all. Then Mikey's quite demanding," he told her.

She glanced over at the training room with slightly pursed lips. She looked back to Raph and shook her head. "I'm from the streets." She told him with a soft smile that almost looked regretful, "I seen worse than this. To me? This is normal."

"Oh…" Raph blushed hotly, "I…didn't know…" he watched her carefully, "Don't tell Bria, she'll be devastated, but Leo's good at pretending…" he rubbed his neck, "But…it's also why I reacted the way I did…when…" he gulped.

"I went down on you?" Rae offered.

"Yeah," Raph flushed, "Well...whenever we…erm…take someone during this time, we forget it, so each time it happens it's like it's just happening again. Though…that area we're used to being used. Mikey figured it out first," he shrugged.

Rae frowned slightly, "So…if you banged me, you'll forget everything about it? That....doesn't seem fair yet, I'm actually kind of jealous."

Raph grabbed her hand, "Not banged, Rae. That's not…that doesn't seem right. To remember it or not, it'd be more than that," he closed his eyes and pulled his hand away, "Sorry…um…anyway…" he breathed, "I refuse to take you for a quicky…I'd want take care with you, no matter how hot I'm burning."

Rachel raked her teeth against her bottom lip. The training door suddenly opened and Leo was pulled a giggling Bria across the room. She could smell the arousal on them and she didn't even need to be a cat to sense how hot and bothered those two were. The door closed behind them and she took a deep breath, wondering how to tread on these waters. She wanted to tell Raph that she was open, but then she was scared he might think her a slut. She wanted to help him out with this, but she was a little frightened on how to go about it. These were waters she didn't know how or what way to steer. So, she did the best thing she could come up with, she stayed silent.

Raphael had heard Leo's churring as he pulled Bria along. He smiled softly, "Churring…it's a cross between a purr and a growl," he told her to turn the topic onto a lighter note.

"Do all of you do it?" Rachel asked, feeling herself blush hotly at the question. She wasn't exactly sure why she was blushing, but from what she could hear and from what she saw from Leo…well…neither of them were leaving much for the imagination.

"Yeah, it's a turtle thing…we've passed regular turtles, so yeah," Raph smiled at her, "It gets louder the more aroused we are."

"I…I see……" Rachel said her face on flames. She started playing with her fingers, an anxiety habit. As her fingers pulled, played, intertwined, and pulled away, her mind whirled. "That's interesting. It sounds kind of…hot and nice." Oh god, she could die. This was an awkward conversation.

"I think it is," Raph allowed a churr to ripple from his throat; "Are you hot, Rae?" he kneeled on the couch and churred, making sure his breath coated her skin.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was very, very hot and bothered. However, she had to remind herself that it wasn't fair. He was in mating season! It wouldn't be right to shed off her clothes, spread her legs, and let him do her and have him forget later. It wasn't right, but god did she want it. "A little…" She admitted as she felt him nuzzle her neck, probing the answer from her when her silence stretched too long.

Raph felt his breath come heavier when he breathed in her scent. His mind went hazy, but then something jolted him out of it. He backed up and nearly tumbled to the ground, "Rae! I'm sorry!" he breathed heavier, dizzy with want.

"No, don't be!" Rachel said quickly, she had positioned herself to nearly catch him, and stayed like that. Her hands were gripping his arms tightly. "You're in heat, it's to be expected, or so I think."

"M-Mood swings…" Raphael swallowed, "Leo and I did it for quite a while…Don is rather mellow, Mikey is a playful sensual…" he chattered off, feeling better as he talked, "I still…I'm sorry…I don't want you to be hurt…"

"You won't hurt me." Rachel said, not at all knowing where this was coming from. She grabbed his hand and placed one on top and the other on the bottom, "You take care of me, and you always have. You wouldn't throw that away because you're…um…ah…seeing...no…lusty!"

Raph groaned and took deep breaths, "I…I have to take a walk…" he forced an apologetic smile and gently slipped his hands from hers, "Thank you…but I need to cool down, Rae…"

She watched him for a while before she nodded, "Okay." She told him with a soft smile.

Raph nodded and jogged away, quickly escaping and letting the cool air hit his boiling skin. Why hadn't he kept better tabs on his calendar?! "Kami!" he ran to the lake and started punching and kicking the air. He needed to stay away from her as long as possible!


	32. Confessions

Confessions

Later on that evening, nearly all the turtles were hot and bothered and Rae was stuck in the middle of it all, in a way. She wrote as much as she could and sometimes had some fun to herself, but it was starting to get a little too much so she had to hide in Master Splinter's room. The activities were slowing down, so she deemed it safe to come out, especially since she could hear someone punching on the bag. She knew, from Master Splinter's words, that she was going to have to be a little careful.

Mikey could be a little hyped and Donny, though she wasn't sure if he was making love to his little brother or not, was a little gentler and somewhat aggressive when it came down to mating season. Raphael though, probably was dangerous. Him being temperamental meant being bi-polar in bed. Gentle and probably violent. She reached the door to the training room and watched him punch the bag. Carefully she walked over to him, "Hey…"

Raph sipped and missed the bag, ending up stumbling passed it and then he pressed his shell against it, gripping it with his hands behind him, "Rae…You're here…" he murmured, "H-Hi, I'm…very sorry I avoided you, Rae."

"I understand why." Rachel assured him. "It's tough on every one of you. To be honest, I think I'm the one avoiding you and your family. I had to hide a few times and finally stayed in Splinter-sensei's room." She paused. "Are…are you feeling okay?"

"I'm…I don't know…I was trying to beat out some tension," Raph admitted, "I'm…afraid…I managed to catch Leo an hour ago while you were in Father's room. He wore Bria out, I guess...he forgot what he did, but he guessed easily…"

"Poor Bria," Rachel said with a slight giggle, "I think she had fun though."

_'He said he very slightly remembered how rough I can be…' _Raph thought and frowned. Why couldn't he tell her anything? "I think so; too…He said he regrets it, not being able to remember. Especially now he's with Bria. He was crying when I found him…"

Rachel frowned and bowed her head a bit. "It's terrible not being able to remember, but if you're willing to try again without the mating season part…well…at least the memory comes back. I suppose it's gotta be tough…especially since the girls or…well…anyone can remember and it sucks for you guys cause you can't. Aaand I just realized how insensitive this sounds." She slapped her forehead.

Raphael felt his chest burn and he bit his lip, "Yeah…" he agreed, but not to what. He supposed it was to all of it, "Kami…" he was burning so hot! While Leo had Bria's sweetness, and though Lily was injured Mikey and Don had it going on, but he had nothing but his hands during that long and torturous afternoon. He was pent up and desperate, but he swore to himself and Rachel he would not take her just for a quick "bang". No, he refused.

She reached out and touched his head, feeling how hot he was from his normally clammy temperature. Rachel swallowed thickly, she could tell him that she could do something for him, anything to ease this for him, but at the same time she didn't want to pressure him or hurt him in some fashion. Besides, he told her he didn't want to hurt her. Yet, he was hurting himself. "…Do you need an outlet?" She asked finally.

Raph groaned at her touch and pulled her roughly to him, shoving his mouth against hers, "Rae…" he murmured against her soft flesh, and trailed his burning tongue along her lips.

She gasped softly, feeling herself flame up from feeling his want, his need, in every touch he made. Just one kiss and she was already melted against him. It wasn't right, shouldn't be right, but it was somehow. "Ah." She gasped when she felt him kiss her neck and licked it like he had back in Andy's apartment. It was the one thing that really got her wet in a flash. "Raph…" She whispered, wondering if he was going to push her away again. He was more likely to do that than to stay.

"Rae…Kami…" Raphael churred against her skin, gripping her against his plastron. However, when he felt himself thicken inside where he was hidden, he groaned and couldn't stop himself from grinding against her, "Rae…Rae…" he chanted softly, shaking.

Rachel felt herself respond to the grinding. Her hips gently matched his rhythm. Even though he wasn't really touching her, even though the sounds he was making were getting her hotter and needier, it felt so good. She wanted to drag him down on the floor, to take everything off and just let things go. However, she had to remind herself that she wasn't the one who was steering. Raph had to be comfortable with this, too.

Raph rippled out a groan, but then he felt her respond acutely and jerked violently, nearly tripping over his own feet, "Oh Kami…Rae…I'm so, so sorry!" he whined, feeling how painful staying confined was as he moved. He shook his head, ashamed, "Forgive me…I'm very sorry!" he pleaded and then yanked away when she reached for him. He couldn't do it, he would surely hurt her.

Thanks to the extra fact that if, say Mikey and/or Don caught him and Leo, they remembered just fine. Mikey had ever so kindly told Raph how rough to the point of making Leo bleed he was. He couldn't do that to her, she would hate him, and he wouldn't be able to remember to apologize properly.

Rachel watched him leave and she walked over to the training room's door to see Donny's lab door close shut. She felt herself slide down the frame and she brought her legs up. Normally she would be appalled to spread her legs for anyone, but Raph wasn't just anyone. And the feelings and the want……she never felt that before and she had wanted to explore...but where's the point of thinking about it when he clearly couldn't do it? As she brought her legs up, she felt how wet she became and groaned. Jesus, he really had bad timing. She was hot, wanting, and he bolts away…and she couldn't help but to admit to herself that she admired that in a guy.

It wasn't just the sex they wanted, but the love. He would never remember it though, and it hurt a lot, just to even think about how hard it was going to be. He'd never know, she'd always know, she could tell him, but then...he'd feel terrible afterward because the memory would never return. Her heart sunk. Was she really prepared for that? To be the one to know? It was hurting him…he needed an outlet…she was the only one besides Leo.

Raphael hit his head against the door, "Damn!" he cursed heavily and slid down the door, whimpering.

"Raph!" Lily frowned, "What happened to you?!" she asked. She wished she could go to his side, but Don had strapped her to the seat to keep her from moving her back. She had quite the difficult time that afternoon watching Mikey waltz right in and seduce Donatello.

Donny decided to take over, "Raph hasn't really……gotten his fill." He explained to Lily. "And it seems to me, if I'm not hazy minded and inferring this wrong, but he wants Rae."

Raph whimpered and put his head on his knees, "Yes…I do want her. Ever so badly…"

"You should see if she'll do it with you," Mikey said cheerfully, "You told her everything this morning and I'm sure she's feeling a little left out."

"I…she does, Mikey…" Raph took off his bandana and rubbed his face.

"Then why not?" Lily frowned, "You're both in desire…"

"Mikey was ever so kind to tell me how rough I can be…" Raph groaned, "I don't want to hurt her."

Donny decided to pick his words carefully with Raph. "She's been on the streets longer than she's been in a household full of family members. What she's seeing right now is equivalent to an orgy." He explained to Raph. "She's been through a lot. I'm sure she's had plenty of guys get rough with her in some fashion and maybe she's managed to tell them all off, or at least had a few causal encounters. There's no way she's innocent Raph, but I understand why you don't want to hurt her. It hurt us because we're not used to it. She probably is. If you have to, talk to her about it."

"Whenever I get close to her, I get overpowered by my need…I refuse to take her for a quick fuck, Don. I want to be with her, not get her to hate me because I hurt her in that way," Raph looked at Don desperately, "I don't know what to do…I can't hide from her, but what if…"

"What if that's exactly what she wants?" Donny countered back. "You're not just denying yourself, you're denying her. I bet she's thinking over this situation and is trying to come up with a tactful way for both of you to get your desires filled. Yes, there is a good chance you may hurt her, and there's a possible chance that she might not recover from it since she's human and you're a turtle, however those chances are so slim they're practically nonexistent. The hurting is always going to happen, because we don't know when the last time she was laid in. So there's that, also yes, you are violent, but like Mikey said, she could be into that kind of thing. You won't know until you talk to her, not us."

Raph closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "Are...are you certain, Donny?" he asked softly.

"Very." Donny promised.

Raphael nodded and stood up shakily, feeling a bit more controlled because his arousal had been against cold ground. He smiled thankfully at Donny, "Arigato," he nodded and gently opened the door, stepped out, and closed it. He scanned around, searching for Rae.

Rachel was lying on the couch, trying to focus on a book, but so far it wasn't working. All her mind could come up with was how she was going to talk to Raph, to assure him that she was okay with him making instant love with her. Sure, he'd forget about it and she'd remember, but wasn't that the good thing? That at least one of them would have the memory it? It was going to hurt a lot, for the both of them, but she knew that they'd get by...somehow in some fashion. She heard the door open and close and she peeked over the couch's back. "You look a little better."

Raph smiled apologetically, "Yeah, I feel a bit better. I need some advice from my brothers." He walked over to her, and smiled fondly that their morning positions were now reversed, "I'm truly sorry that I kept running away, Rae. I won't do it anymore," he told her, "I love you, I do. I…can't even begin to tell you how badly I want you, _need_ you. However…what I'm afraid of is being too violent with you. Mikey caught Leo and I a lot...and he told me that I'm very aggressive. If I were to hurt you…"

Rachel watched him for the longest time before roughing grabbing him and reminded herself at last second to remember how to angle the kiss so that her lips to go against his roughly. When she pulled away she practically purred, "I don't care how you make love to anyone, Raph. As long as you love me before and after, I can swallow the pain."

Raphael nearly jumped the couch, but he was firm on believing she deserved something better. He rumbled out the command, "Come here." He watched her intently, the fire boiling his blood.

Rachel smiled as she pushed herself closer to him and slowly approached him, making sure each move was duly noted. Her eyes stayed glued on his face, watching every reaction as she made her action. When she got in front of him, she felt nervous but ready.

Raph took her arm, but it was gentle in spite of the firm hold, "Though I will forget, I'll make you burn, so you have no choice to remember," he growled and licked her neck, dragging out the action. Slowly, he pulled her along towards his room, the place she'd become used to crashing at during resting time after training, and occasionally at night, too.

Her mind was in a haze as he dragged her upstairs, practically torturing her by going so slow. When they reached the door, he took extra time in opening the door. However, she was quite surprised when he suddenly tossed her onto the bed with a rough shove. It didn't shock her, but it did make her feel a little warm. Her heart raced as he practically was slinking towards the bed.

Raphael made sure to lock the door, even though he was certain no one would bother them, it made him feel safer. He finally pulled away the covers and tossed them onto the floor, having a good feeling they'd just get tangled if they stayed on. Teasingly his hand ran along her arm, and he watched her melt backwards, how he needed her to be as he crawled on and hovered over her. Kissing her, he allowed his fingers underneath her shirt, "I look forward, by the way, to hearing your sexy voice telling me how you felt while I did things to you, how you thought I was," he churred as he nibbled on the nape of her neck.

"So far, honey, I won't be able to have the words to describe any of it." She said as she helped him take off the shirt. She had many more layers of clothing than he did and a part of her told her to hurry up and take them all off while another part told her to stay put and wait for him. She listened to the patient voice.

"Hearing what you come up with will be all the more thrilling, then, babe," Raph churred low and traced her bra curiously, making sure his skin touched hers. He then bent down and kissed her, and planted kisses all over her face, and then nibbled on her ear lobe before going around and doing the same to the other ear. He then found her sweet spots, and tortured her that way for a few moments.

Her body ached, arched and demanded him to keep touching her. Everything he kissed and licked left a lingering sensation on her skin, burning it to her memory. They hurt a lot but it also felt so good. Her moans and soft whimpers weren't enough to satisfy her. "You were scared you were going to hurt me." She murmured softly. "And yet you're not even being rough." She wasn't challenging him, she was assuring him.

"I'm want to be gentle with foreplay," he corrected and Raph smiled, "I can't control it when I'm inside, though." He then caught her bra right while she was arched, and unclipped it. He trailed down her collar bone and licked and sucked her soft silky skin. He brought his hands up and took off the bra, straddling her hips as he tossed the garment into the darkness. He smirked wickedly, and opened his mouth. Due to the way his mouth was shaped, he was able to fit her breast into it.

"Ah, ah!" Rachel whimpered, feeling herself groan at the end of her whine. His tongue played the harshest tricks, teasing her and making her feel so high and ungrounded. She let out a soft cry when he started nibbling around her breast, teasing her nipple in his mouth, and of course, playing with her soft mounds.

"That's it…" Raph churred and placed himself between her legs. He switched breasts, paying equal amount of attention to the two, "I'm making you hot…that makes me happy…" he then recalled something Don had said, "Have you…had anyone else, babe?"

"You're my first." Rachel whimpered. "I tried it once with someone, but it never worked out because I'd get scared or I'd freak…also because to be honest, I was quite…ah…hmmm…shy."

"I believe it," Raph smirked, "All mine...my woman, my mate…remind me of this, babe?" he requested sincerely and suckled at her neck while his hands kneaded her squishy mounds.

"I'll always remind you," Rachel cried out, "Always." She moaned deeply, feeling his hands violate her in the perfect way.

"Arigato…Rae," Raphael chuckled, "My fingers are too big, can you undo the button and zipper of your pants, love?"

Shaking, she did what she was told and undid her pants. She brought her legs up and slipped them off, not at all needing to look at her hands but watched his lust filled expression as the pants revealed her to him. She had taken her panties off with the pants.

Raph's breath left him swiftly as he stared at her. He became curious, having never seen a woman before, and ran his hand down along her stomach, then a finger through course but pleasing hairs, and then he was hesitant, but touched the next thing he encountered, a little swollen nub.

Rachel let out a cry and she tossed her head to the side whimpering. Her chest was heaving up and down again and her face was completely flushed. She looked up to see that he looked kind of surprised at the reaction and her cheeks went red.

"You like that?" he questioned, but Raph smirked. He did it again, a bit harder this time, lightly rotating it, "How's this make you feel?"

"Good." She whispered, her voice purring, moaning and groaning at the same time. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head and she could see little stars faintly popping behind her lids. She opened them half-lidded. "It feels…so good."

Raph grinned and leaned down, nuzzling her little hairs, "You smell divine, babe," he churred silkily. He kept his thumb rotating her nub but his other fingers parted another pair of swollen lips, "You're…soaked," he churred and moaned deeply.

Her cheeks went red and she said in a soft voice. "I guess you can imagine…how often I……been waiting for this…" She said, her breaks were caused by either her gasping or whimpering as he played with her, only getting her hotter and wetter.

Raphael ran the finger of his other hand along her and then brought his finger to his mouth, licking timidly. He groaned loudly and after cleaning off his finger, he teased her before pressing it inside her, "You're…so hot…and tight, Rae…"

"Virgin, remember." Rachel whimpered and groaned as she felt him inside of her. It was the weirdest yet nicest feelings she ever felt in her life. It was strange, but it felt so good. She moaned his full name and whimpered at the end of the sentence, which wasn't much of one. "Raphael..." She moaned softly, whimpering at the end. She wasn't sure why she spoke his name, but when she did, she felt more aroused.

"Rachel, my love..." Raph churred and slowly fingered her, "Tell me...if you want another..." he flushed even hotter, if that was possible. She was lying there, so open for him, so willing and loving all of it. He admired her for this, and agreed with Leo. It hurt knowing he won't remember. Yet she still went through with it.

"Please…" She begged arching a bit, trying to take at least more of him in her. God, just god, she never thought, never dreamed, that this could happen, that this would happen. "Please…" She beseeched with a soft whimper. Oh gods, he was right. He was going to make her so hot there was no way she'd ever forget this. No way in the least.

"So quick…" Raph breathed heavily and worked her open enough to put his second out of three fingers he had, "How's this?" he churred, feeling himself rock back and forth with the excitement

She whimpered and moaned, unable to say anything, unable to do anything besides follow his slow thrusts and pray that he would give more in some fashion. She wanted to beg, but no words dared to slip out of her mouth besides the noises of approval, want, and need. Words failed her epically at this moment in time.

Raph felt her insides constrict around his fingers, and he did a scissoring motion against it, surprised at how far she arched by such a simply move. He decided to move his thumb and he began licking her mound, nipping and sucking at it, also lapping at the juices that flowed from her, "So sweet…amazing," he groaned loudly, churring.

Rachel groaned and felt herself burn with every word he said. Sweet, amazing, the compliments were practically his fingers and were touching her. It froze her mind and ran through her bloodstream, giving him more of the sweetness he wanted from her.

Raphael kept churring, breathing heavily as he tasted her, and felt himself swell passed his limit and he dropped, letting out a very passionate groan when his shaft brushed against her spread thigh and hit tip against his bedding, "Oh Kami…" he gasped and rested his forehead against her stomach, trying to catch the breath that had suddenly escaped from him.

She ran her fingers against his head and reached for his neck to massage it a bit. "Shh." She murmured quietly, "Breathe in a few times before you enter me. I don't think I can push you off me if you faint." She joked, but was a little serious in her command.

"I'll always love you, Rachel, before, during, and after this...you know that...right?" Raph asked softly and looked up at her, shifting until he was rubbing against her, lubricating himself with her slick wetness so it wouldn't hurt her as badly, and he sensed somehow that there was a major difference between her heaven and whatever he and Leonardo did.

"I know. I love you too…always." Rachel gasped softly. She felt him against her, rubbing her. She mewed in protest and in want, hoping that he would sometime soon bring himself inside her. She knew that he might get rough with her, hell she expected it. Still…still she wanted it so much. The pain, the pleasure, him…mostly him…

Raph tore off his bandana and threw it away, feeling just as naked as she was, but his pleasure was heightened by it and he probed her, shuddering and churring loudly, deeply, "Rae…" he licked and nipped at her neck up and then kissed her deeply, sliding himself inside her ever so hot and magnificent center.

She cried out, whimpering as he filled her to the brim. Her eyes slid closed as her chest went up and down and her whole body turned numb from the height of the flames he sent to her, with that one action. She opened her eyes and felt tears slip down her cheeks, it hurt yet…it felt too good. It wasn't at all discomforting either, like she had believed from what she read and seen. It was…like the pain heightened the pleasure. "Oh god…" She moaned softly. "Ra-pha-el…" She whispered every syllable with a purr and a growl. It wasn't a churr, but it came close.

Raph churred himself, low and deep, possessive in the background linked to what he was feeling from being inside her, but the tone was amused, "Well…with that sexy sound I would've mistook you for a turtle, too, my lovely babe," he nuzzled her neck, savoring everything about her while his mind was still absorbing the differences between this and what he thought he recalled doing with Leo, but when it concerned that everything blurred to the extreme, and it was totally dark…like whips of fog at night. He knew deep inside this first experience would become another wisp, but he also knew it would be the best.

Rachel groaned softly, wanting him to at least move. "Come in deeper." She invited him her voice was low and her voice practically hummed her seduction, "I'm ready for you."

"As you wish, Rae," Raphael murmured and gently retreated, but not even an inch out and he through his head back, letting out a pleasured yet agonized groan. So slick, blazingly warm, encasing him nearly perfectly…He could die right now and not know it. In fact, the only reason he knew he was still living was the fact he highly noted how her tight insides contracted around his pulsing member. He continued to pull until he only had the first inch in, and then he shoved inside her a bit faster. He let out a high churr and his vision blurred everything around him except her angelic face.

She gasped and arched herself, her hips moving along with his thrusts. She had a feeling she was begging him to go faster, wondering where Leo and everyone though he was rouge, when in reality he was quite the gentle lover. She wasn't sure if she said all of this aloud or if her thoughts were just screaming at her. The pleasure was good. No...it was better than good. But there weren't any words that could describe it. She whimpered and groaned as he sped up just a bit, barely yet nearly hitting that spot inside of her. When she shifted just a bit, and he thrust at the same time, she screamed. Rachel didn't know what he hit, but god it was beyond pleasurable.

Raph groaned as he felt his tip hit something, and as it jolted him he heard her scream. He watched her for a moment, to see if it was from pain, but when he saw the sexy smirk on her face he went right back to thrusting, making damn sure he hit that area inside her. He felt his body shake, and he gripped her hips, unconscious of the strength he was using, and he pounded faster, peeping as he attempted deeper as well as faster and harder, as she commanded him through the thoughts she spoke aloud.

Once, twice, three times, god if he kept that up she wouldn't have a choice but to cum. She gripped the bed cover hard, feeling it wrinkle under her grip as she cried out, moaned and encouraged Raphael with incoherent blabber. If he could make sense of it all, then good. If not then she prayed he wasn't thinking that she was swearing him out or something. The flames were getting taller and taller and she could almost see herself diving. She wanted to, god, but she held on biting her lip hard enough to bleed.

"Rae…oh Kami…" where she got pleasure from having that spot hit, he got pleasure from hitting it. Raph felt his tip graze it and his shaft pulsed violently, sending jolts of electricity through his blood to reach his head and toes before it bounced back as he speed up and lost all control. He vaguely sensed her constricting and tightening around him as she neared her end, and he purposely shifted to miss her sweet spot in order to make this last longer. He didn't want to forget it yet, and felt his chest pang with pain and a prickling feeling hit his eyes. He leaned his head down against her shoulder, his body getting away from him and he no longer thought of mercy and gentleness.

Rachel whimpered when he missed, but gasped when she felt him bite her shoulder. It wasn't one of those kind hicky kind of bites either, but hard nip. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it, but she had a feeling that it was going to get rougher. So, this was what he meant. She brought her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "Let go," She said, "Don't hold back anymore."

Raphael held onto her hips tighter at her words, and he felt himself grow with permission to release everything. That's what he did, and felt something pop. She screamed and he jerked, hearing something other than pleasure, but didn't slow, only sped up. He grunted as he roughly shoved his everything inside her slick heat, nearly pulling out all the way this time before pounding back with as much force as possible. More electricity flooded his system, his blood boiled, and he swelled, pulsed, and filled her entirely. His mind stopped functioning and his body gained _all_ control. He faded, started seeing things become wisps of nothing but pleasurable fog. "Rae…S-Sorry…" he groaned before his rational side blacked out.

One minute he was kind and gentle and now she understood exactly what Leo and everyone meant when they said Raph was rough. His grip bruised her, he thrust hard enough to probably make her bleed if she wasn't already and his churrs and growls, though sexy, also sounded like a lion enjoying its dinner. His kisses were no longer pleasurable and rough, but they left angry marks against her skin and made her lips swell from the force he landed on her. She whimpered and cried a few times as she felt him, but she told him that she could do this…she promised him that she didn't care. It was painful, but it was good to see the side he wanted to keep away from her.

He forced himself to break through for as long as possible to spare her from any more pain. Raph knew he could no longer last, and he nudged his body into finding that area inside her that would dull the pain away if only a little, "Rae…jump with me…" he rasped and he was quickly losing strength against his currently dominant side.

He had nudged her in the right direction. She whimpered when he slammed against her and she felt herself wanting to dive. When she hit again, she shrieked her climax, clinging on to him as she felt him come inside of her. It was a pleasurable feeling and it took away a lot of the pain that he had inflicted on her. She had a feeling that when they woke up in the morning or something, Raph would probably think she got hurt from a patrolling session...she hoped he would think that. "I love you still. Before, during, and after…" She promised him weakly.

"Sorry…so sorry…" Raph murmured weakly as he glanced down where they were connected and saw her blood mixed with their combined juices. He pulled out of her and hit his side, feeling like a ton of bricks, but not only from lack of energy. However, he was already swiftly forgetting what he was guilty about, "Love…you…" he churred softly and wrapped his arms around her carefully, resting his head on her shoulder.

She gripped his hand, knowing very well that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. "Love you, too." She whispered softly as she felt him nuzzle her neck to sleep. She rested her eyes closed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	33. Reason for Sorry

Reason for Sorry

Brianna stretched, but winced as she sat up. She rubbed her abdomen which was sore beyond compare. However, when she stood she nearly toppled over because not only were her legs jellied; her pelvis was shooting with pain. She remembered yesterday's adventures and blushed furiously. Looking around she noticed Leonardo was nowhere within the room.

Frowning, Bria gingerly put on a pair of green sweat pants, going commando for extra comfort, and since she also felt a little sore up top and highly sensitive, she wore a sports bra and an extra large navy blue sweatshirt with a hoodie. She brushed her hair before stepping out and heading through the halls to the living room, where Rae was lounging on the couch, nibbling on bacon and eggs. She popped into the kitchen and smiled brightly as she saw Michelangelo cooking, "Yo, Mikesters!"

"Hey, Bria," Mikey said with a smile as he flipped something in the pan. "If you're looking for Leo, he's in the training room with Raph." He told her. Leo had been nothing but self-pity and Rae didn't want Raph to notice too much, besides wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans in the middle of summer. She shoved them both in the training room and had laid down on the couch.

"I'll eat first, I'm soooo hungry," Bria grinned at him, "Plus, I love it when you cook. You're so good at it!" she praised and sat plopped down, but yelped softly and cringed, "Ah, ow…" she bit her lip, "Mm…I'll join Rae on the couch, the chairs are particularly uncomfortable today," she blushed.

"Sure, no problem," Mikey said with a smile as he fixed her a plate and handed it to her.

When Bria came up and paused, Rachel moved her legs painfully to the side and sat up right, nearly going right back down to the couch's arm. She wasn't feeling so hot. "Hey." Rachel greeted her sister with a smile, "Morning."

"Hi, Esu," Bria smiled, "I guess I wasn't the only one screaming last night," she poked her playfully, but then frowned when Rae jerked and gritted her teeth, "Gomen?"

"It's fine." Rachel said stiffly as she tried to relax. It was like lying down with a bad sunburn, it was too hard and it hurt bad. "No, but I'm sure that your screams were from pleasure. Leo sounds like a good lover to you." She wasn't being mean nor was she trying to sound harsh, but she had a feeling it came out that way. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I just hurt everywhere right now."

Bria blushed hotly, "He is. What about Raph?" she asked her sister a bit concerned, "Was it…harsh?" she bit her lip not knowing what else to say to ask it.

Rachel looked behind her shoulder, towards the dojo. When she was sure that neither turtle were going to come out, she lifted her shirt a bit to show a big bruise on her hip that went up to her side. "It was…pretty harsh." She admitted as she lowered her shirt down, "I don't want Raph to know, so I'm keeping quiet."

"Why? I'm sure he'd realize what he did and apologize," Bria said gently, and then pursed her lips, "Or does he already chant it like a mantra?"

Rachel looked at Bria and frowned, "Neither…" She told her slowly, "Bria…didn't Leo tell you?"

"He explained to me the heat season for turtles first thing," Bria blinked, "And told me about the churring, which I think, is adorable…" she perked, "Why?"

"…Did he tell you that no one remembers how they mated or who they mated?" Rachel asked slowly. "Raph won't realize what happened, and even if he sees the bruises, all he's going to think is that I went on patrol and got knocked around too much. I won't let him know these wounds are from him…and that's why Leo's been apologizing to you, Bria…he doesn't remember what he did and he knows how big of a burden that was."

Brianna paled and she nearly dropped her plate to the floor if the couch didn't catch it first. She quirked a shaking smile like she heard a bad joke that didn't quite click, "No way…Rae, seriously…that's…not funny," she swallowed thickly and felt her heart drop down to her already pain-filled stomach.

"If I was joking, would I really be hiding these bruises and my pain?" Rachel asked bitterly. "No one remembers it." She looked at Bria sadly and shook her head as she sunk back into the couch, letting a soft whimper escape her lips and tried not to let it show. "So, it's up to the girls to remember and to remind them."

Bria watched her sister and if it had been anyone else she would be screaming "You're lying!" to their faces. However, this was Rae, whom she trusted with her life, and she knew not to disbelieve her. She instead swallowed again, and picked up her plate and stood, "At least…someone told me…" she murmured gently, "Thanks…"

"Bria…Leo loves you a lot. In the heat of the moment, he probably forgot to tell you. It's another reason why he's apologizing I bet. Forgive him…okay?" Rachel said with a soft smile at the T.V screen.

"I already forgive him, sis, but…it doesn't help my heart," Bria sighed and went back to the kitchen, "Mikey…sorry, but…I lost my appetite suddenly…"

Mikey watched her for the longest time as he took the plate from her, "It's cool."

Bria smiled weakly at him and then turned around, sticking her hands in her hoodie pockets. What Rae told her hurt a lot, but obviously it was a matter no one could change. Even as she thought this, she paused before the training room doorway, not allowing herself to be seen yet. She wanted to cry, still…not because of Leo, but because the Fates played a cruel, cruel trick upon her.

Since she was 15, she had attempted to find a guy that could love her fully, entirely, and would have no qualms about fulfilling her desires, so long as they stayed with her through it all, loved her no matter what. Time and time again she gave her heart to someone, only to have them freeze and shatter it then freeze it again, burn it up and then toss away the charred remains, cut at her until she was bleeding raw, or simply rip it up and leave it in shreds on the ground. Time and time again she trusted…only to be failed and nothing ever went that far.

But now…Bria looked at the door frame. Now she'd entrusted her heart yet again, and he kept it locked in a protective safe close to his. However…the Fates allowed that bridge to be crossed, and he could never remember taking the second most important thing she had entrusted him with. Her last purity…

There were times beings shouted that life sucked, and others replied that's life…and as she thought of it and it was on the tip of her tongue, tears slipped down her cheeks. She wouldn't be able to say it without thinking of others who worse has happened to. Her story was not special, not worth singling out…so that made her hurt worse.

Bria stepped into the training room and looked around, spotting Raph and Leo in the corner, Leonardo shoving Raphael against the wall, lust evident in their eyes. She expected it, was waiting for it, honestly, since it was their mating season and they no doubt did in the past years, but right now, her heart jumped to her throat so it felt she was choking on it and she stumbled over the weapon's rack, getting snagged nearly everywhere.

Leo and Raph practically jumped apart and Leo looked quite surprised to see Bria lying on the floor. "Bria?" He questioned as he walked over towards her. Seeing the tear streaks, he had to wonder why she was crying. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he bent down to help her back up.

Bria looked up at him, wiping away the blood from catching her lip on one of the practice swords, "I…you…" she tried swallowing down the lump in her throat; "You didn't tell me…" she choked out and brushed at the tears. She felt ridiculous now, coming here when she should have just gone back to bed and cried there.

It took Leo a few seconds to understand what she was getting at and widen his eyes. He didn't tell her? Oh god, he had just pounced on her and didn't tell her the full story. He could hit himself, or worse. He swore softly under his breath. "I'm so sorry, Bria." He said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "I should have told you, I was an idiot to just think later. I'm guessing Rae told you the whole thing?" Why did he have a sinking suspicion that Rae did this on purpose instead of letting Bria ask Leo so he could explain everything? He brushed that aside for now, it didn't matter.

"Y-Yeah…she did," Bria looked down at her knees, the sweat pants getting ripped by Raph's Sai, but her sweatshirt only had one rip on her arm, "I…know it can't be helped, and I'm not crying about that…" she sniffed softly and glanced at her hand which had the scar from when she cut it on that railing, "There's nothing to forgive…it's just…the Fates decided to pull this on me, I guess. I've told you some passed relationships and now you can't remember…taking it…It's cruel to both of us."

"You were a virgin," Leo said with a groan, "Oh god. I'm so sorry." He had a feeling that Raph already left the Training room so he could be alone with Bria. He was thankful that he didn't hover. He gently brought her into a gentle hug that she could easily get out of. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry and how bad I feel. I wish I could remember, but I can't. I wish I could tell you there was a next time, but it doesn't work like that. I can say that I love you and that I wish that I could remember it, but that's not at all comforting. There's not much to fix in this situation and I really am sorry I didn't tell you. That was a big mistake."

Bria curled up against him and buried her face in his chest, "Oh Lionheart…" she murmured, "I love you, too. We were both heated, wanting…I guess I didn't drop enough hints before, and you forgot to tell me. We're even, 'kay? I'm sorry, too…" she nuzzled him, noting the scab where she had nipped him too hard and she smiled softly, "I have my memory, and you got proof right here. I say we're good," she pulled away to look at him, "Please? You don't need to say sorry anymore," she caressed his cheek.

"Alright," Leo said softly. "I think we're good too." He gently nuzzled her neck as he pulled her in for another hug. "Thank you."

"Even if you don't remember, can you feel anything?" Bria wondered watching his hazel eyes, "Anything at all?"

"Yes." Leo said softly gently as he looked right back at her, knowing that she'd know he was telling the truth, "I feel…everything."

Bria grinned and kissed him gently, "Then that's all we need."

Raphael looked back at the training room sadly as he joined Rachel who was still lying on the couch, and he rested his folded arms on it, "I thought I asked you not to tell her? Or…were you trying to copy and forget?" he looked down at Rae.

Rachel looked up at him and then looked over at the Training Room. "It's hard you know." She said softly. "If I had let Bria think that Leo remembered, can you imagine the pain Leo would go through and I would go through when she finds out? I didn't have a choice. Besides, it's not your one to talk."

Raphael furrowed his brows, "I deserve that. After all I'm the one who…" he bit his lip, "Hurt you. I…get a feeling you were also a virgin?" he asked with a sigh, "Along with the fact I was brutal to you…clicking it together it explains why you're glued to the couch."

Rachel sighed as she tossed an arm over her eyes. "You didn't hurt me." She said to him. "And…yes I was also a virgin, but I much rather lose it in the heat of passion than at a bar, which actually came close to happening a lot more than I care to admit or count."

"I…believe that," Raph smiled ruefully at her though she didn't see it, "I did hurt you…badly," he reached down and on the arm she had over her eyes he ever so gently pulled it to reveal all the bruises. He also with his other hand slid down the sweats she obviously stole from Bria while she slept because they were short on her, and Rae just never wore sweats. After also moving the shirt up, he felt his chest tighten, "I'm sorry…You so deserve something…someone better than this."

"I told you before you even mounted on me that I wanted you. I practically begged you to get rough with me." Rachel said as she pushed her arm away from her eyes and winced as her skin stretched and her muscles tensed before relaxing again. "I admit, when I thought you meant rough, I thought something way different than I received, but it's good. I hadn't expected blood, but bruises were defiant…just not as many and how deep purple and yellow they are. They're practically black…"

Raph groaned and hit his head on the back of the couch before turning away from her and sliding along the back of the couch to the floor, "Blood…black bruises…" he slapped his hands over his face and whimpered, "Oh Rae…"

_'And I just had to be stupid to say that…'_ Rachel thought as she got up with a soft whimper. She slowly stood up and walked over to him and hissed when she brought herself down. "Raph…don't…"

"Rachel, I'm not good for you like this. You deserve so much better, you didn't need your first time to be like that!" Raph looked at her, his brown eyes dark with guilt and sorrow, "I hurt you horribly! How can you even stand to be near me?" he felt his bandana get soaked with tears before they trailed down.

"How?" Rachel asked, remembering how the lust-filled Raph begged her to remind him, "Because I'm _your_ mate. I'm _your_ woman and I'll be damned if someone else takes that away." She told him as she reached out and grabbed his hand and brought her other one and rested it on his cheeks, gently wiping away his tears. "No, I didn't need my first time to be like that, but I _wanted_ it. You did hurt me but you didn't do it _intentionally_. You were in _heat_ it was undoubtedly _bound_ to happen."

Raphael watched her uncertainly, and then after searching her chocolate eyes he finally smiled and ever so gently put his hands on her shoulders, and then he gently put her on his lap, letting her curl up like she undoubtedly needed to do to ease her soreness, "Oh Rae…" he nuzzled her hair, "Babe, you just keep making this turtle happier," he nibbled on her nose affectionately, "Though, I'll never forgive myself for doing this, no matter how much you convince me you wanted it. So, I am going to take care of you," he picked her up bridal-style, careful not to stretch anything, "Will you let me do that?"

"As long as it includes a hot bath, I'm all in for it." Rachel said with a soft sigh. "You'll forgive yourself, Raph. I know you." She smiled at him lightly and gently ran her finger down his beak. "I'm glad I'm making you happy, I don't like it when you're upset."

Raph chuckled and headed for the bathroom, "I guessed," he joked and kissed her lightly.


	34. Liquid Personality

It is called the same thing because it was the name of the One-shot someone who created it in the first place called it, and she gave me permission to use what I wanted to. Winged Monkey! Thank you!

ENJOY

Liquid Personality

It was a relatively quiet Monday in the lair, several days after Rae had found Loki. Raphael and Rachel were at the punching bags, Leonardo and Bria practicing katas, Lily with Donatello in the lab, and Master Splinter had disappeared into his room after the morning's training session.

Michelangelo, on the other hand, was sprawled across the couch in front of the televisions, busily digesting all the information from a magazine he had recently found lying next to a dumpster the night before on patrol. He turned the page and an article caught his eye. A mischievous smirk spread across his face. He thought for a moment before turning and yelling to his brothers in the dojo.

"Leo, you're a tea!"

The utter randomness broke through the eldest turtle's concentration and he stopped mid swing, "I'm a what?"

"Tea! You know, like that stuff you drink every morning?" Mikey grinned hugely.

Leonardo turned to Raphael who was watching his two brothers with much amusement, "Did he just try to insult me?"

Raphael shrugged and then hit the punching bag again. Sand drizzled out of a seam on the side. "If he did, that's the lamest one I've ever heard."

Mikey bounced up and down, "Bria, you're an orange drink!"

Brianna had continued her katas after Leo stopped, listening while completing each move equally, but this time when she was addressed she faltered and just barely finished the round-house kick. Softly she set her foot down and turned with a contemplative expression on her face, "An orange drink?"

Michelangelo grinned, "Yes! Rae, you're Coke and Rum!"

Rae paused and scratched her cheek, "Sure, whatever you say, Mikey."

"And Raph, you're a Spiked Mexican Hot Chocolate!" Mikey pointed at the red-banded turtle.

It was Raphael's turn to be confused. He didn't like to be confused and it showed plainly on his face. "Mikey, what the shell're you talkin' about?"

"Tell you later!" The youngest bounded off of the sofa. "I've got to go ask Donny and Lily somethin'!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and sighed before settling back into his routine as Raphael ignored his punching bag and started follow in the direction the baby of the family was headed. "You're going to follow him?"

"Yeah, what of it? I'm gonna find out what the dipstick's up to." Raph replied easily and smiled as Rachel joined his side.

Leonardo shook his head smirked, "Guess I should come too just in case Donny's does something drastic."

"What, and stop all the fun?" Rae teased.

"Who said I would stop it?" The eldest turtle's eyes danced in anticipation, "I want to see too!"

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was sitting on a chair trying to be good and not stick his face directly over Donatello's shoulder. The last time his curiosity had gotten the better of him, his brother had somehow managed to hack his favorite video game and make all of the characters wear pink tutus.

"What is it, Mikey-kun?" Lily asked smiling.

"You're a fruit punch, LilLil," Mikey grinned from ear to ear, "Come on, Don! Can I tell you now?"

Donatello gave an annoyed grunt, put down his screwdriver, and pushed up his magnifying glasses as he turned around in his chair, "Mikey, what is so important that you have to tell me _right now_?"

The youngest gave him his best 'I'm so glad you asked' look. "You're water!"

Donatello took a deep breath and quickly recited the first seventeen digits of pi. "Yes, in a way, I suppose we're all technically water since, after all, our main bodies are composed of between fifty and seventy-five percent water, though our shells are made up of a different combination of—"

"No, no, no. I mean, you're _like_ water," Michelangelo interrupted, forestalling the biology lecture. "Y'know, the stuff that comes out of the faucet? Not that icky sewage stuff, but good ol'fashioned H2O."

"I am perfectly aware what water is, Michelangelo. Though why you insisted on interrupting my work for the sole purpose of telling me that I am a liquid is currently beyond my powers of understanding," Don sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "A fruit punch…really?"

Bria giggled from the doorway, "I'm interested in how you called me an orange soda."

"Maybe why ya called me a cocoa," Raphael added.

Rachel folded her arms, "Coke and Rum?"

Michelangelo looked back towards him and became slightly alarmed that his only escape route was being blocked by the two eldest turtles and their female counterparts. The lump in his throat forced itself down before it allowed him to give his trademark smirk, "Not cocoa, Raph. Spiked Mexican Hot Chocolate!"

"Whatev."

"Actually, Raph, the difference is that Mexican cocoa has cinnamon in it," Bria grinned hugely at Raphael's shocked face.

"Mikey," Don turned back to him, "Explain. Now."

The orange-clad turtle smiled broadly back at his brother, successfully hiding nervousness that he was feeling. After all, while Leo and Raph could be nerve-wracking when upset, Donatello could easily bring to mind every horror movie involving a mad scientist. Lily hadn't shown her bad side yet for anything so she was all good.

Rae…he shuddered at the thought of how well she could match him; even outrank him, in pranking. He had poured water over her when she was sleeping, and she had dragged his turtle ass out of the hideout and thrown him into a snow bank, after which she had locked him outside for a good few hours until he had icicles hanging from his turtle beak and nostrils.

Bria…well…he'd rather not think of the horrors he went through when he couldn't find any of his comics, video games, markers, anything of his at all besides his nunchucku, which lead to a very, very boring day and a hard one because Leo and Splinter had taken advantage of the fact he had nothing else to do. "Well, you see, I found this old magazine that had this personality quiz in it and those are you guys' answers!"

Leonardo raised one eye ridge, "What sort of quiz was it? How to tell what sort of drink you are?"

"Something like that," Michelangelo beamed. "Leo, you're tea 'cause you can be either warm or cold, can be very intense when you want to be, but also can be very comforting and protect from bad stuff. Raph is a hothead but is actually really kind of sweet and strong while still always having a kick and you've got to be a bit careful with him, so he's the Spiked Mexican Hot Chocolate."

"Coke and Rum…?" Rachel pursed her lips.

Mikey laughed, "Its bittersweet, gives you a buzz and a head rush, and can either be refreshing or evil," he chuckled at the smirk she gave him, remembering the snow bank.

Bria snickered, "Orange drink?"

"Tangy and sweet with a bit of a kick of caffeine," Michelangelo smiled brightly.

Lily tapped her chin, "Fruit punch?"

"Smooth, lots of flavor, sweet yet has that bit of tang to keep you going," Mikey answered proudly.

"While all that makes perfect sense and I find it very unsurprising that Raph turned out to be an alcoholic beverage," Donatello crossed his arms, "Am I water because of how boring you think I am?"

"No," the youngest responded emphatically. "You're water 'cause you can do anything and make anything and you can get hot sometimes, but usually you're pretty cool an' calm."

"Oh." The purple-clad turtle was surprised at the enthusiastic description of himself. "Then what about you, Mikey?"

"Guess!"

The other three turtles exchanged glances with the three girls, "An energy drink," they chorused

Michelangelo cracked up laughing. "You dudes all jinxed each other! Anyway," he looked from face to face, "How'd you know?"


	35. Surprise Surprise

Surprise Surprise

Donny stood in the doorway, watching Lily rush around and packing her belongings. As he watched, he tried to think about what he had done wrong or what had happened to make her want to leave the lair. He couldn't think or come up with any words. "Why are you leaving?" he finally said.

Lily paused before grinning at hime, "Oh, I'll only be gone a month I swear. I just need some time to be a stray cat is all or I'll be of no use to you guys. Even with Nao I wasn't with her 24/7, I did my own thing or a while before coming back," she went over and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Donny-Don. I'll be back. It's nothing you did, no, it's all me…" she nuzzled him.

"If your sure." Donny said softly as he hugged her back. "Then go have some fun." He smiled as he let her go. He felt a deep ache in his chest, he knew it was going to be hard to let her go, but she needed her freedom. All cats in the end needed it. He understood. He couldn't keep her in the lair or in the night. She had to roam around and see the sights. "Come home safe."

"Oh, I will!" Lily grinned, "I'll have my shell cell so you can keep in touch with me!" she patted the item clipped on her skirt for emphases, "To hear my voice is better than nothing, right love?"

"Of course it is." Donny agreed. "Do you need me to help you pack or do you have everything."

"I got everything I need. Your duffle bag sure does hold _everything_," Lily laughed slinging the strap on her shoulder. It hurt she couldn't tell him the real reason, but she needed out. A month would barely give her enough time to recover before returning. Again she kissed him, long and deep and caressed his cheek before heading out. she crossed Rachel and Brianna sitting on the couch playing a board game and went up to them. Besides Master Splinter she had told these two what was going on, "I'm off."

Rachel glanced up with a smile, "Be careful." She warned. "Stay where Ian and Lese are." She paused. "Be happy, Lily."

Bria was about to respond when her pale completion turned green and she slapped a hand over her mouth. She gave the quick "I love you" sign with one hand while she jumped up and turned into a blur as she got to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Rachel stared at her sister with slight shock and a sinking feeling along with it. Could it be that her sister was also pregnant the same as Lily? Now that she thought about...no, it was merely a coincidence. Bria was sick, Lily was pregnant, and she was making up stories. She glanced at Lily and gave her a shy smile and a little shrug.

Lily giggled and patted Rae's shoulder, "You be careful as well and take care of Bria," she grinned and left through the garage after taking one good look around the lair.

Raphael came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He didn't really want to touch her since he had grease all over his hands, "Bria catch a bug or what?"

"I think so." Rachel said as she glanced upwards. Her heart sped and her cheeks turned red. She looked away quickly, "I don't know for certain."

Raph snickered and kissed her hair, "It's impossible for her to have morning sickness, if you're thinking she's pregnant. We're turtles, you're humans, it just…doesn't work." he stood straight again, "Wanna go for a ride with me?"

Rachel nodded, "Sure, I could use some fresh air." She agreed as she stood up. Impossible? Most likely. Improbable? No it wasn't.

Lily bit her lip as she looked around. She recognized the surroundings, but she hadn't really explored before. After all, she had spent most of her time in Fran's arms and that was why she was here now. Though...where was he? He should have sensed her a long time ago! Was he hurt? Sick? Her mind raced and she kept walking, just getting herself more and more lost.

Finally in frustration and with her mood swings Lily finally sat against a building and started crying. Where was she? Was she close or far away from the warehouse? "I wish someone would find me already…" she hiccupped.

"Lily?" Electric walked up to the slumped over neko-human. Lese had informed the whole warehouse about Lily's dilemma. He also knew that the poor girl looked tired out. "You shouldn't have walked so far, you could have had one of us come after you." He scolded her lightly as he gently helped her up. "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you to the main base?"

Lily swayed a bit but then was able to catch herself, "I can walk, but could you take my pack? I don't even know my way around. How was I supposed to get a hold of you? " She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tear stains.

"Rachel should have called Andy and Andy would have talked to Matt. Matt would have sent for one of us. Rae could have even be your escort." Electric said as he reached and picked up the bag with ease. He slung it around his shoulder. "But, I'm guessing she wants to forget all the blood and the evil she had to commit while being under Ian's control."

Lily frowned but decided not to ask. She leaned against the pale guy as they walked and was glad it wasn't winter, "Fran called you Trevor, right?" She looked up at him, "I thought Fran would sense me and find me. Is he okay?"

Electric blinked and shook his head, "I don't know. He hasn't been around the warehouse for a long time…since you left actually."

Lily frowned, "I hope he'd not hurt." She placed her hand over her abdomen and looked around, making sure to memorize where they were going so she could find it again on her own. They stopped in front of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse and she grinned, remembering it well, "I missed this place, I felt so…at home."

"Most changelings feel that way." Electric said as he smiled at the warehouse. "I remember too well when Sam and I first came here. We were freaks, humans with powers. Ian saved us...he saves everyone pretty much...but the feeling that this broken, unhinged house is home...is a feeling that never fades. Come on, Lily, let's get you inside so that Ellie can fuss over you to death and make you rest."

Lily giggled and nodded. She watched him open the door and they walked inside. She smiled as she looked around, "Besides more burns on the walls nothing changed," she breathed a sigh of what she realized was relief and laughter.

Electric grinned widely and watched as Elle was the first one to get to them. "Electric, put Lily's bag in her room. She can rest in my room for now; I'm not done cleaning it." She ordered. "And you should have picked her up in a car or something, she shouldn't be walking!"

"I told him I could walk Ellie-chan," Lily grinned at the dog-shifter.

"You need to be careful," Elle warned. "Oh I do wish Andy would come here...but he has work. I suppose Lese will be your midwife. I'll tell her that you here safely and everything will be fine. She may want you to drink some herbal teas and eat a lot. She knows a lot more about pregnancy than I do."

Electric rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs, muttering something about demanding dogs and too many orders for him to stand.

Lily laughed and hugged Ellie, "I missed you too, Ellie-chan. Let's go see Lese together; I want to see if she knows where Fran went because Electric told me he left."

"Fran had to do some things for Ian." Elle replied. "I don't think he'll return any time soon."

Lily furrowed her brows but headed for the stairs, "I still want to know. He is the father after all. If nothing else I'll write a damned letter and make sure it gets to him."

Elle didn't say anything, but instead she reached up and knocked on the door of Lese's bedroom. Immediately the door was opened. Lese had her hair tied up in the highest knot and her dress was a baby blue color. "Welcome back, Lily." She said with the sweetest smile. "I'm glad you want us to help you birth your child. Come in. I have some stuff I'd like to give you. A list and some herbal packets."

Lily blinked and tilted her head but walked in and followed the Vampire Queen, "A list? I expected the herbal packets…"

"What you should and shouldn't do. Excises you should perform, things like that. I'll help with the yoga." Lese responded as she handed Lily a packet that nearly could be mistaken for a book, "I overheard you telling Elle you'd send a letter. To whom? Donatello?"

"No, I have my shell cell if I need to talk to him," Lily informed the woman as she glanced over the list, suddenly glad she learned quick, "I want to send a letter to Frances. Trevor told me he left shortly after I did."

Lese pursed her lips and shook her head. "Only Ian knows his whereabouts since he's taken Lynx's stand as an Informer. I can give Ian the letter to send to him, if that comforts you any. Other than that, I have no idea where he might have gone and Ian won't tell you, I know."

Lese pursed her lips and shook her head. "Only Ian knows his whereabouts since he's taken Lynx's stand as an Informer. I can give Ian the letter to send to him, if that comforts you any. Other than that, I have no idea where he might have gone and Ian won't tell you, I know."

Lily frowned but then bowed in understanding, "I'll just have to deal with that then. It's better than nothing." She looked at Ellie, "So, what's for Dinner?"

Ian was in the dojo working on his attacks and defenses when he heard the quiet footsteps of his wife. He stopped, slicking his hair back with his fingers and looked at the door frame. Her hair was no longer tied, but flowing in it's beautiful waves. Her dress was changed to sweat pants and a tank top that showed her midriff. With his vampire speed, he went to her side and kissed her. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Of course not," Lese said with a laugh. "You've been down here moderating everyone and I have been with a new patient. You would see less of me." She grinned lightly and suddenly turned serious. "I came down to ask a favor from you…"

Ian had a dreaded feeling that he knew what the favor was. "I cannot."

"It's merely a letter, love. What harm can it do? At least take it. Give the young cat some comfort." Lese pleaded.

"What would you do if you didn't know that Nicky was to be born? I am sure that you would have been frantic and sad. Please, my love. Do this for me?"

"She doesn't wish to see him then?" Ian asked cautiously.

"It's her deepest and sincerest wish, but she knows that the night holds secrets." Lese responded. "The letter is information, something that Informer need. I know that Franny will want it. It's something that might bring him to do his job faster than slacking off like he normally does. I know you gave that job to him so he'd stop moping about Lily being gone."

Ian took the letter from Lese's hands and looked at it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It also might bring him to recklessness, but I already know that your argument would be that he'd cut away from us since we withheld this." He shook his head. "The many things I do for you, Lese."

"It seems I always am indebted to you." Lese said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Had I been alive, this household would be filled with our children thanks to that fact. However, I cannot give birth any longer, therefore the most I can do is love you the same as you love me."

Ian gave her a slight smile, "I believe Nicky is enough trouble. Very well, I'll send this with one of my many other informants and make sure that Fran will receive this by nightfall tomorrow."

"Thank you so much my love." Lese said as she kissed him lovingly. "I'll tell Lily not to be troubled anymore that you've taken her letter." And with that, she left him standing by the door frame with a playful smile and the rolling of his eyes by her departure.

Frances sighed. It was one gang after another. Listen in; take notes about incriminating information, or crucial depending on the gang that needed it. Sometimes they'd demand something that would be specifically for Andy, Matt or Rae before she left. And damn her to hell for leaving, for he wasn't an assassin. He wasn't a killer. Twice he nearly got himself killed for defying orders. The rest of the times, he made sure to know the requests before making himself known to the world.

At the moment, it was break time. The gang he was supposed to be spying on were at a drug deal. He was supposed to wait for them to come back and listen in on the conversation to see if they'd spill on who bought the stolen dough. While he thought about it, he daydreamed.

How was Lily. What was she doing. Those type of thoughts ran themselves together, bringing up the image of the beautiful neko who was exactly like him. Both were experiments, only she could remember who she was and he was cursed never to remember. He was just fine with that. Who knew? He could have been just as bad as Rae...or just as good as he was right now. He didn't have any regrets about knowing. All that mattered was the here and now.

Well, he glared at the hideout he was currently leaning against. Not exactly the here and now. Curse Ian and his wily ways. A few honeyed words and he was already bowing down and licking the vampire's boot. This was defiantly not his damn route. God, if he knew where Rae or even Andy resided he'd beg them to take his place so that he could nap and do his normal, daytime guard duty like a good follower would do.

He was defiantly not up for this!

"Fran, there you are." Fran glanced, his ears perked up. He looked over to see that Matt was wearing a girlish looking skirt and his hair was held up by a bow.

His blouse was defiantly in some need of work. Frances thought, "You look like a boy dressing up as a girl for Halloween."

Matt pouted, "You're unfair. I came all this way to tell you that Lily wanted you to have a letter. Since your being mean, I'm just going to tell Ian that I dropped it."

Now that caught Frances' full attention. "Lily has a letter? For me?"

Matt grinned slyly, "She did have a letter for you, but you're not going to get it."

"Will an apology work?" Frances begged. "It's Lily's letter. She wants me to read it. Please Matt? Oh please, please, please? I'll do anything if you'll give me the letter and not throw it away!" his tail flipped back and forth, hhis ears were perked, and his eyes were bright.

"I just wanted you to apologize…sheesh and I really wasn't going to throw it away." Matt rolled his eyes. "That's true love for you I guess." He reached into his skirt's pocket and produced a sealed up letter. "Read it when you're able."

Frances took it gratefully and gave Matt a bone-crushing hug before slinking around the building so he could have some alone time to read it. He could hear Matt leave since he was muttering loudly. He tore open the envelope and scanned the page.

My Dear Fran,

I bet you didn't expect to hear from me for a long while, if ever. I hope you're alright, I don't know what I would do if I found out you were hurt or sick, so please take care!

Donny – brother to Raphael who got Rae a while back – he would most likely not understand and would never trust me again if he found out about this. I've grown to love him as I love you. I'm sure you are upset that I want to love another and not just you, but my heart is big enough for two in my life. You both make me so happy! Please, please don't be angry with me, I love you, truly.

I'm rambling, I'm sorry! Anyway, I'm at the warehouse right now and will be here for about a month. I bet you want to know why, right? Well…it's because I'm pregnant, Fran.

My first child…it's yours, not Donny's even though Donny is my lover now. I wanted to tell you in person, see your reaction, but I know thanks to whatever job Ian put you on it cannot be. I hope you're happy, but I also hope you understand that I'll have to give our baby to one of the other supernatural families.

I'll say it again so it sinks in. I am pregnant, and with your child for that matter. I have no regrets about it or being with you, I just wish you had been here when I arrived. Don't give Ian trouble, stay safe, and come back to me soon.

Love you, forever,

Lily Louise

Frances' lost his grip and the letter fell to the ground. One of the supernatural families? He wished Matt had stayed behind so that he could tell her not to do so. He could raise the child himself; hide the young kitten so that Donatello would think that it was from one of his flings or his girlfriend's. He looked up at the sky with tears falling down his cheeks. "Please let me keep the child. Don't…don't give them away." He bowed his head. "Lily…don't take my child away from me. Not now."


End file.
